Un Hogar Vacío
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Tras Bulma sufrir un accidente, la vida en la casa de los Briefs no puede volver a ser como antes. Traducción Oficial de "Empty House", de Balthezarian.
1. Capítulo 01

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**_Nota de la Autora:_ **para responder a la inevitable pregunta del tiempo, esta historia comienza apenas un año después de la saga de Buu.

**_Nota de la Traductora:_**Acá me tienen con un nuevo trabajo que espero estar trayéndoles todas las semanas. Aprovecho para darle las gracias públicamente a mi Beta estrella la Gran **Schala S** que me va a acompañar durante toda esta travesía, este es uno de los fics que más me han gustado y que tú estés allí, guiándome, encontrando los errores y señalándomelos como solo tú sabes hacerlo me emociona mucho, ¡No sabes cuánto!

Y por supuesto, a **Balthezarian**, por permitirme traerles esta maravillosa historia a ff . net en español.

_**Link al original:**_ fanfiction(punto)net/s/4656565

**Capítulo 01:**

* * *

—¡Por última vez, mujer, no! —gritó Vegeta mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Pero Bulma Briefs nunca había tomado esa orden particularmente bien. De hecho, nunca la había tomado. —Oh, vamos, Vegeta —chilló, siguiendo a su esposo—. No te estoy pidiendo que vayas de compras conmigo.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, el Saiyajin espetó. —¡Es exactamente a eso lo que intentas llevarme y nosotros tenemos un acuerdo al respecto! Tú no me arrastras a tus ridículas tiendas y yo no aterrorizo al público general. ¡Es una situación donde ambos ganamos!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bulma logró meterse entre su irritado esposo y la nevera. —Bueno, lo que hago no involucra una tienda, así que el acuerdo no está relacionado con eso. De hecho es una hermosa casa histórica que ha sido establecida para…

—¿Serás capaz de comprar cosas allí?

—Bueno, técnicamente…

—Entonces es una tienda. —Vegeta estiró la mano y agarró firmemente la puerta que estaba entre él y su almuerzo—. Ahora quítate.

La heredera sacó el labio inferior, intentando hacer su mejor puchero.

—¿Por favor, cariño? En serio podrías serme útil allá. Es sólo que hay tantas cosas que necesitaré traer y algunas podrían ser bastante grandes, de verdad podría requerir a un hombre hermoso y fuerte para que me ayude.

—¡Entonces llama a Kakarotto! —espetó el príncipe peligrosamente, la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

Optando por una estrategia diferente, la heredera fulminó con la mirada a su esposo. —¿Por qué cada vez que te pido que me ayudes con algo no lo haces? Digo, ¿Es tanto como pedirte que saques la basura, cortes el césped o ayudes con los platos? ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¿Entonces por qué nunca…

De repente, Bulma fue silenciada por una mano colocada firmemente en su boca. —No me parece, mujer —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa—. No hago ninguno de esos quehaceres por la misma razón que _tú _no los haces: porque construiste _robots _que lo hacen _por ti._ Y antes de que comiences a gritar de cuánto tiempo pasas haciéndolos, ¿necesito recordarte que sé perfectamente bien que el mantenimiento de éstos fue diseñado por tu padre y que tú solo añadiste algunos toques finales que fueron, en general,para atractivo estético?

Gritando, Bulma bajó bruscamente la mano que tapaba su boca. Lo hizo con tanta _fuerza_ como pudo y a pesar de que nunca habría sido suficiente para moverla, para ambos quedó claro lo que significaba, que era momento de soltarla. —¡Maldición, Vegeta! —chilló acariciándosela—. Sé que odias hacer esto, sé que va en contra de nuestro acuerdo y sé que me desespero, podría llamar a Gokú. ¡Pero de verdad haría mi vida más simple si tú me ayudaras! ¡Son antigüedades las que estoy buscando! ¡No es como si pudiera encapsularlas o algo así! ¡Y si tengo que escoger entre tú amenazando a cada hombre que me mire y el increíble desorden de déficit de atención de Gokú, escogería tu violencia mil veces!

Vegeta cerró los ojos por un momento. Sus labios se apretaron y Bulma supo que eso significaba que había llegado el final de la discusión. Era la cara que tenía justo antes de acceder a algo, negarse y dejar el complejo para que ella no lo molestara, o estar tan molesto como para irse del lugar porque estaba a punto de explotar frente a su familia. Bulma sabía que no sería lo último, pero eso no le facilitaba la espera.

El príncipe abrió los ojos, y antes de decir palabra, Bulma tenía su respuesta. Conocía esos ojos de acá a un kilómetro. Era la mirada "¡Podrás ganar una batalla, pero la Guerra siempre será mía!", comenzó a reír con placer y se abrazó al cuello de su esposo.

—No voy a ir contigo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, se separó del príncipe. —¿A qué demonios te refieres con que no irás conmigo?

Los ojos de Vegeta se pusieron en blanco mientras estiraba los brazos y atraía a su esposa a su pecho. —Me refiero a que no hay manera en este planeta de que me hagas ir a una tienda. Menos a una de tecnología anticuada, pero si me llamas cuando termines, te ayudaré a llevar las compras al carro.

Los rasgos de Bulma se suavizaron cuando vio a su esposo a los ojos. Incluso después de diez años juntos, todavía era extraño que él hiciese esa clase de oferta. En realidad había sido en el curso del último año que había comenzado a excusarse e intentado encontrar un punto medio y pacífico en sus peleas. Aunque nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, ella sabía lo que había originado el cambio.

Ella le sonrió y posó una mano en su mejilla. —Creo que se oye maravilloso —dijo suavemente. Lo besó delicada y suavemente antes de separarse. Se ajustó la cartera al hombro, sonriéndole radiantemente al hombre que amaba—. Sabrás de mí en unas cinco horas. Va a tomarme casi una sólo llegar allá. ¡Gracias, Vegeta!

Mientras giraba para dirigirse a la puerta, sintió detenerse. No estaba segura por qué, pero sintió como si el momento entre ellos no hubiese terminado. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo, más que sorprendida de ver que en lugar de estar saqueando la nevera, seguía observándola.

Bulma soltó la cartera en la mesa de la cocina y caminó hacia él. Simultáneamente abrieron los brazos y se sumieron en un apasionado beso. Se aferraron al momento por casi un minuto cuando su hijo de nueve años entró en escena.

—¡Ew, qué asco! —gritó—. ¡Demostración Parental de afecto!

—Cállate —respondieron sus padres en voz queda. Bulma se puso de puntas para un beso rápido y suave antes de echarse un poco hacia atrás—. Te amo, Vegeta —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondió.

No era lo más romántico para responder, pero era lo más cercano que diría a lo que ella esperaba oír. Era suficiente para ella, al menos por ahora. Dándole un beso final en la mejilla y diciendo adiós con la mano, Bulma prácticamente voló por la puerta. ¡Estaba de muy buen humor y nadie iba a quitárselo!

Treinta minutos después se encontraban Vegeta, Trunks, Gokú, Gohan y Goten en campo abierto, enfrascados en lo que ellos describían como una pelea libre. En realidad, estaba cerca de ser un combate de entrenamiento entre los dos Saiyajin puros con los más pequeños de los mestizos ayudando a sus respectivos padres y Gohan intentando que los más jóvenes no salieran lastimados seriamente por accidente.

No era necesario decir que el adolescente la estaba pasando mal.

—¡Maldita sea, Goten! —gritó el mayor de los hermanos, halando el gi de su hermanito para ponerlo a salvo— ¡No hagas eso!

Goten se dio la vuelta, con los ojos bien abiertos y encaró al mayor. —¡Gohan! ¡Dijiste una grosería!

—¡Jaja, el nerdo dijo una palabrota! —Se burló Trunks, intentando dar vueltas alrededor para atacar a Gokú por un costado. Casi se maldijo cuando el Saiyajin puro lo bloqueó otra vez.

Goten todavía no estaba feliz. —¡Gohan! ¿Por qué tuviste que halarme?

—¡Porque NUNCA es una buena idea estar entre el pecho de mi papá y el puño de Vegeta!

Goten hizo un puchero, pero no pudo argumentar contra ese punto. Le habría gustado tanto agarrar a Vegeta con la guardia baja que se había forzado deliberadamente entre dos adultos. Aunque tuvo el deseado efecto de confundir a Vegeta, no le dio el tiempo suficiente para aguantar el golpe. Si no hubiese sido porque Gohan anticipó el movimiento de su hermano, la habría pasado muy, muy mal.

—Lo siento, Gohan. No lo haré de nuevo.

Gohan le sonrió al más pequeño, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que otra decisión estúpida como esa fuese tomada. Goten, al igual que Trunks, tenía un sentido superdesarrollado de lo que podía o no hacer, lo cual concluyó era el resultado de crecer con tanto poder y sin un enemigo con quien usarlo.

—Sólo ten cuidado, enano —dijo con una sonrisa, alborotando el cabello de su hermano—. Ahora regresemos a la acción. ¡Parece que Trunks finalmente logró darle a papá!

Goten volteó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que lo que decía su hermano era verdad. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y los cinco Saiyajin se estaban perfeccionando. Estaban en su elemento, haciendo lo que mejor hacían. Para lo que habían nacido. Lo único que podían hacer con el otro. No podían sentirse tan vivos en ninguna otra parte.

Repentinamente, Vegeta gritó:

—¡ALTO!

Los cinco Saiyajin se detuvieron de golpe y Vegeta se quedó pálido. —Oh, mierda… —susurró. Abruptamente, se separó del grupo y alzó vuelo con cara de pánico.

Sin perder ni un segundo los demás lo siguieron. Trunks sintió un vuelco en el estómago y duplicó los esfuerzos para alcanzar a su padre.

Los Son no sabían qué estaba pasando, pero suponían que era malo. Vegeta nunca detenía una pelea. No se marchaba para ir a chequear algo. No tomaba una pausa. Jamás.

Pronto averiguaron qué lo había detenido.

Cuando aterrizaron, Vegeta ya estaba halando la puerta del carro medio destrozado. Trunks intentó alcanzarlo, pero se encontró retenido por Gokú.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ella me necesita!

Gokú intentó tranquilizar al príncipe histérico susurrándole palabras alentadoras. Goten sólo flotaba ahí, mirando, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Gohan, _necesitando _ayudar, se unió al príncipe en el suelo.

El carro de Bulma estaba abandonado en la base de un pequeño precipicio cerca de una autopista sinuosa. Era obvio que había perdido el control del vehículo y que se había saltado el riel de seguridad y caído por el acantilado. La trompa del carro estaba completamente destrozada y el humo y las llamas comenzaban a levantarse.

Gokú observaba desde la distancia mientras Gohan y Vegeta sacaban a su vieja amiga de los restos. Abrazaba en silencio a Trunks contra su pecho mientras los veía dejar su cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado en el suelo, buscando un pulso, miró estoicamente mientras su hijo y colega Saiyajin intentaban resucitarla.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en toda su vida.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Un Hogar vacío**

**Por Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —masculló frenéticamente Vegeta intentando desesperado sentir un pulso bajo sus dedos— ¡Vamos, mujer, no puedes hacerme esto!

Gohan se quitó la camiseta y rápidamente la hizo jirones. —¿Vegeta, tiene pul…

—Tiene que tenerlo —espetó el Saiyajin—. ¡Tiene que tenerlo!

El adolescente rápidamente se inclinó y puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Bulma. Pudo sentir su propio pulso latiendo y gruñó mientras intentaba bajar su propio ritmo cardíaco para percibir alguna señal de vida en la mujer.

No sintió nada.

—¡Venda sus heridas, _ya_! —gritó, haciendo reanimación cardiovascular.

Por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta no cuestionó lo que se le ordenó ni objetó de alguna manera el hecho de que un niño de dieciocho años le hubiese dado una orden directa. Todo lo que importaba era mantener a su esposa con vida. Ignorando sus piernas lastimadas, de inmediato comenzó a atar las vendas improvisadas en una herida particularmente repugnante a un costado de ella. Para cuando tuvo el área cubierta, había usado la camiseta entera.

Sin dudarlo, rasgó su propia ropa para intentar desesperadamente detener el sangrado que venía de su cabeza. Cuando terminó, por instinto echó a un lado a Gohan y comenzó donde éste se quedó, intentando que el corazón de Bulma latiera.

Gohan solo dudó un instante antes de recordar el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Rápidamente lo abrió y pidió ayuda.

—Ha habido un accidente —dijo, su voz sonaba extrañamente serena dada la situación—. Cayó por un riel de seguridad a un pequeño precipicio. Una mujer herida, de unos cuarenta y no tiene pulso…

—¡Sí, lo tiene! —espetó Vegeta con una sonrisa apenas visible en el rostro— ¡Siéntelo!

_Gracias a dios_, pensó el adolescente. —Tenemos pulso… ¿Nuestra ubicación? —Pausó por un momento, intentando descifrar cómo dar la mejor explicación posible para la que era su locación actual, pero desistió de la idea—. No se preocupe, vamos para allá…

* * *

Desde el cielo, Gokú se dio cuenta de cuál iba a ser el próximo paso. Aún abrazando a Trunks rudamente contra su pecho con un brazo, estiró el otro para llamar a su hijo más pequeño—. Agárrate fuerte, Goten —susurró. Tan pronto como el niño se aferró a él con firmeza, el guerrero se teletrasportó a la casa de Krillin.

—No los dejes salir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que alguno de nosotros venga a buscarlos. —Fue la única orden que le dio a su amigo antes de desaparecer otra vez, dejando a los niños.

El pobre Krillin no tuvo oportunidad para procesar lo que pasaba antes de que Trunks echara a correr a la puerta principal. De no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de su esposa, habría sido incapaz de detenerlo.

—¡Basta! —ordenó la rubia, arrastrándolo con violencia—. ¡No sé lo que está pasando, pero sé que cuando Gokú da una orden como esa, es por una razón!

—¡No me importa lo que dijo Kakarotto! —gritó Trunks, retorciéndose en los brazos de la mujer— ¡Ella me necesita! ¡Necesita mi ayuda!

* * *

—Necesita su ayuda —dijo Gohan calmado al celador del hospital.

Sin embargo, haber visto aparecer de la nada a tres hombres poderosos y a una mujer inconsciente y ensangrentada hizo que, aparentemente, su cerebro dejara de funcionar —¿Cómo…dónde…cómo…?

—¡Maldición, despega el culo de ahí y dinos a dónde debemos llevarla! —gritó el más pequeño de los tres.

—Yo me encargaré —anunció una mujer de edad, apresurándose a la escena—. Soy Akiko. Yo recibí la llamada —dijo amablemente, empujando una camilla y pasando al celador perturbado—. La sala de operaciones está lista, nuestros mejores cirujanos están preparados y estamos listos para hacer lo que podamos para ayudar.

La mujer ayudó a subir a la víctima a la camilla y le gritó a un grupo de enfermeras, haciendo que se apresuraran en llevar a la mujer medio mutilada a cirugía. Mientras se iban a toda prisa, se dio la vuelta y miró a los hombres empapados en sangre, odiando el momento en el que estaba. Era cuando la familia estaba en el momento de mayor desesperación cuando más necesitaban ser tranquilizados y reconfortados, hacerles saber que todo estaría bien.

Estos eran los momentos que odiaba, cuando no había con qué reconfortarlos. No podía decirles que todo iba a estar bien.

Especialmente porque quizá no lo estaría.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —dijo Krillin, su voz era una combinación de sorpresa con horror.

—Estaba fuera de control —respondió la rubia con frialdad—. Estaba histérico y nosotros sabemos lo que pasa cuando un niño medio Saiyajin se sobresalta emocionalmente.

—Bueno, sí —coincidió el hombre pequeño con vacilación—. Digo, yo estuve allí la mayor parte del desarrollo de Gohan y estaría mintiendo si te dijera que sus cambios de humor no me asustaron hasta los huesos de vez en cuando. Pero —continuó—. ¿De verdad era necesario que hicieras eso?

Dieciocho se encogió de hombros —No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a tener a un niño de nueve años absoluta y excesivamente histérico y emocional con suficiente poder para destruir el planeta corriendo libre en mi casa.

—Pero Goten no estaba…

—No puedes hacérselo a uno sin hacérselo al otro —argumentó la mujer rápidamente—. Sabes muy bien que si hago algo para calmar a Trunks, Goten se molestará y podría ser un peligro.

Krillin simplemente sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía no puedo creer que hayas drogado a los hijos de los hombres más poderosos del mundo…

* * *

Vegeta solo estaba allí, incapaz de hacer nada. No podía moverse ni pensar, apenas podía respirar. Todo el día hasta el accidente había sido tan regular. Había hecho lo mismo que casi todos los días en los últimos años. Se levantó antes del amanecer, entrenó tan duro como pudo hasta media mañana, comió algo, pasó algo de tiempo con su esposa, entrenó más duro otro par de horas, buscó a su hijo, pasó algo de tiempo entrenando con él… todo había sido tan normal.

Nada le indicó que se encontraría allí, en el pasillo áspero e iluminado de un hospital, empapado de la sangre de su esposa, preguntándose si ella sobreviviría la próxima hora.

—Esto no está pasando —susurró—. Todo esto es una pesadilla. Ahora estoy dormido, sé que lo estoy. Voy a despertarme, darme la vuelta y ver que ella está justo a mi lado. Quizá roncando más fuerte que un camión con un problema de transmisión.

Con una mirada preocupada, Gokú abrió la boca, listo para decir algo, pero una mano en su hombro y una mirada de su hijo le dijo que dejara el discurso para otro momento.

—Iré a ver a los niños —dijo el guerrero más alto en voz baja, alejándose ligeramente del grupo. Puso los dedos en su frente y desapareció de la escena sin decir palabra.

Gohan se dirigió al príncipe, poniendo una mano gentilmente en su hombro. —Hay un montón de papeleo que hacer —dijo en voz baja—. Iré a pedírselo a la mujer en la ventana de allá y luego puedes comenzar con él.

Vegeta simplemente asintió, negándose a mover un músculo. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Gokú apareció en la habitación de la hija de Krillin, Marron. Estaba un poco confundido hasta que volteó a su izquierda y vio a los tres niños profundamente dormidos en la cama. Observó a las figuritas durmientes con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. El Saiyajin acarició el pelo de Trunks, sintiendo una punzada de compasión. No podía ni comenzar a imaginar lo duro que tenía que ser todo esto para el niño.

Trunks era extremadamente inteligente y había experimentado más en su corta vida que casi nadie de su edad. Pero esta experiencia era más de lo que cualquier niño pudiese soportar. Tener la primera experiencia con el dolor y el sufrimiento por ver a tu propia madre en medio de un montón de chatarra…

—¿Quiero saber cómo lograron que tomara una siesta después de todo esto? —preguntó el Saiyajin, sabiendo que su amigo acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Krillin se tensó ligeramente antes de responder. —Quizá no.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, observando a los más pequeños e inocentes miembros del grupo. En momentos como este, era difícil para cualquiera de ellos pensar en el hecho de que esos niños, esos seres inocentes, habían sido creados por ellos.

Después de un momento tranquilo, Krillin miró a su viejo amigo. —¿Gokú, qué está pasando? —preguntó en voz baja—. Sentí el ki de Vegeta subir, después todos ustedes hicieron lo mismo y antes de poder entender lo que pasaba, te apareciste con los niños y Trunks se puso tan histérico que tuvimos que dejarlo inconsciente antes de que enloqueciera de ira. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

El Saiyajin dócil repentinamente lo miró como si estuviese a punto de llorar. —Hubo un accidente —dijo con la voz quebrada—. El carro de Bulma saltó el riel de seguridad de la vía y cayó por un precipicio. –

—Dios todopoderoso —susurró Krillin—. ¿Está bien?

Los hombros de Gokú se estremecieron ligeramente mientras sacudía la cabeza. —¡No lo sé, Krillin. No lo sé!

El hombre más pequeño le dio a su amigo una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda. —Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, Gokú. Si fuese tan malo estarías allá y no aquí.

Pero Gokú solo sacudió la cabeza otra vez —No, no lo entiendes. ¡Estoy aquí porque no sé cómo hacer esto! —Viendo el rostro confundido de su amigo, el Saiyajin intentó sin éxito apaciguar su respiración—. Nunca antes he lidiado con algo parecido a esto, Krillin. Yo…nunca he tenido que conocer que alguien está a punto… me refiero a… que ella podría…

Krillin haló a su amigo por el brazo sacándolo de la habitación. —¿Tan mal está? —susurró, logrando que su amigo alto se sentara.

Gokú asintió. —Había… sangre por todas partes…

—La has visto antes —razonó Krillin—. A veces pasa. Has visto más caer en batalla que nosotros y si las cosas se ponen muy mal, sólo tenemos que usar las esferas del dragón y…

—Seis meses —interrumpio el Saiyajin—. Pasarán seis meses antes de que podamos usarlas otra vez. Y esto es distinto, Krillin. ¡Bulma no es una guerrera, no estaba en batalla y esto no es algo para lo que ella estuviese lista! ¡Esto no tenía que pasar! ¡Ella no hace cosas así! ¡No estaba listo para esto! Yo… yo…

Fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar antes de que la presión finalmente fuera demasiada para él, se vino abajo y lloró.

* * *

Gohan se movió incómodamente en su silla, deseando haber sido capaz de encontrar una camiseta que le quedara mejor. Después de llevarle el papeleo a Vegeta, logró conseguir un par de camisetas de cirujano para ambos. Después de todo, ambos habían sacrificado las suyas para intentar parar el sangrado.

Tan surreal como todo el evento era, estaba más que impresionado con lo bien que Vegeta estaba manejándolo todo hasta ahora. No había gritado, asustado, ofendido o hecho llorar a nadie, no había tenido una crisis emocional todavía…, en realidad había logrado mantener la calma. Había llenado muy serenamente todos los formularios, entregado a él y sentado en silencio en la sala de espera.

De hecho, estaba demasiado contenido para la comodidad del semi-Saiyajin. El Vegeta con el que sabía lidiar era absolutamente impredecible, con un temperamento más corto que la grama y la habilidad de hacer pedazos todo el universo.

Esa modalidad excesivamente serena ponía nervioso al adolescente. Había todas las razones en el universo para que Vegeta explotara y si ahora estaba conteniéndose, iba a ser catastrófico cuando finalmente saliera.

Después de veinte minutos sentados en absoluto silencio, Gohan repentinamente entendió por qué el hombre ni parpadeaba. Estaba vigilando constantemente el ki de su esposa desde lejos. Estaba tan concentrado en su energía que francamente no le importaba qué demonios hacía el resto del mundo. Según la opinión del príncipe, solo había otra persona en el planeta.

Nada existía excepto su mujer.

* * *

Diecisiete horas fue lo que Bulma Briefs estuvo en cirugía. La mayoría de sus órganos principales resultaron seriamente lastimados, su cráneo se rompió en tres partes, y casi se desangró en el minuto y medio que pasó entre el accidente y su llegada al hospital. Su pronóstico era más que desalentador.

Un cirujano alto salió a la sala de espera, quitándose la mascarilla lentamente. —¿Son la familia de la Sra. Briefs? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Gohan, le pareció que era mejor que Vegeta no se involucrara directamente— ¿Cómo está?

—Está viva —dijo Vegeta sin emoción.

El cirujano parpadeó en conmoción por un momento antes de continuar. —Sí, está viva —confirmó—. Aunque está en coma y el trauma fue en extremo severo. Siendo honesto, estoy sorprendido de que haya llegado al quirófano. Aunque técnicamente no tiene muerte cerebral, las probabilidades de que pase la noche son pocas.

—Estará bien —espetó el príncipe Saiyajin, poniéndose de pie.

El cirujano respiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Odiaba lidiar con los miembros de la familia irracionales. —Señor, no intento ser cruel. Pero necesita entender la realidad de la situación.

»La señora Briefs estuvo en un accidente muy traumático. Tiene una posibilidad de recuperarse, pero no es una buena. Tuvimos que hacer reconstrucciones mayores en casi todos sus órganos principales y el daño hecho en la cabeza es fatal en el 90% de los casos.

Dio un paso hacia los dos hombres con una mirada sombría. —Aun si despierta —prosiguió en voz baja—. El daño causado fue tan severo que probablemente será permanente.

—¿De qué clase de daño estamos hablando? —preguntó Gohan con vacilación.

El cirujano sacudió la cabeza otra vez. —No hay manera de saberlo hasta que despierte, si alguna vez pasa. Puede ser pérdida del oído, de la vista, incapacidad de hablar apropiadamente, de pensar de manera lineal… podría ser una o todas esas, o alguno de cientos de posibles efectos a largo plazo. Incluso podría no ser capaz de caminar otra vez.

—¡Ella estará bien! —gritó Vegeta otra vez. Su cabello se tornó dorado y arremetió contra el hombre.

Gohan apenas lo sujetó a tiempo. —Cálmate! —gritó—. ¡No es su culpa!

Vegeta transfirió su peso de un pie al otro, se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al adolescente. —¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —gruñó. Sin embargo, esa pequeña liberación fue suficiente para que él dejara de intentar matar al doctor—. ¿Cuánto falta para que despierte? —le espetó el ahora aterrado hombre.

Temblando, el doctor tartamudeó. —Señor, como dije antes…

El príncipe lanzó su puño contra la pared, abriéndole un hueco. —¡DÍGAME!

—¿Cuál es la hora más pronta a la que _podría_ despertar? —reformuló Gohan la pregunta, regresando a la habitación.

El cirujano observó al adolescente desaliñado. —Um…veinticuatro horas como pronto…

—¿En cuál habitación está? —chasqueó Vegeta.

—Um…327…

Eso fue todo lo que el príncipe necesitó oír antes de salir disparado, dejando a Gohan atrás con el doctor. El adolescente se dio la vuelta hacia el cirujano con una mirada triste. —¿Cuántas personas saben que Bulma Briefs podría no pasar la noche?

El otro hombre lo pensó un momento. —Una rotación de siete cirujanos en total, quince enfermeras de apoyo, una enfermera principal y cualquiera con el que se hayan encontrado cuando llegaron.

Gohan dio varios pasos lentos hacia el doctor, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. —Necesito asegurarme de que cada uno de ellos mantengan las bocas cerradas, y les prometo que nosotros, sus amigos y familiares, los haremos personalmente responsables por cualquier error en el sistema de seguridad que haya. Nadie debe enterarse. ¿Entendido?

Gohan no necesitó mucha persuasión para asegurarse de que el doctor haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para mantener el incidente en secreto. Estaba algo más que preocupado de que tanta gente supiera al respecto y que la historia pudiese haberse filtrado.

Si Bulma Briefs, la heredera de la fortuna más grande y Presidenta y Gerente General de la compañía más poderosa del mundo, moría en un hospital, estaría en todas las noticias. Y si eso pasaba, no podrían regresarla a la vida.

El resto del mundo no podía saber sobre las esferas del dragón y lo harían si ella revivía. No había manera de traer a una figura tan grande de la muerte sin que alguien se preguntara cómo había pasado.

Si Bulma Briefs moría y el mundo se enteraba, tendría que permanecer así.

* * *

Publicado: 05/05/2013


	3. Capítulo 03

**Un Hogar vacío**

**Por Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A:** Sí, esta historia se enfocará básicamente en la familia Briefs. Lo estará en breve y créanme cuando les digo que todavía nos falta mucho camino por recorrer. Solo necesito un poco más de fondo en el cual trabajar antes de pensar que de verdad podemos llegar a ese punto. Espero que valga la pena al final. Gracias por sus maravillosos y útiles comentarios.

**N.T: **Aprovecho la NA para saludar y dar las gracias a** Schala **por el beteo.

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Gohan se movió con incomodidad en su asiento, gruñendo mientras se quejaba de dolor. —Maldición, estas sillas no son confortables —murmuró intentando enderezar su columna.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo una voz femenina desde atrás.

El híbrido se dio la vuelta, ignorando el dolor en su espalda. —¿Mamá? —preguntó en voz alta.

La mujer de cabello oscuro asintió con una ligera sonrisa. —Buenos días, Bello Durmiente —respondió soltando una risilla.

Gohan se fregó los ojos para terminar de quitarse el sueño. —¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Hace unas tres horas y media —respondió dando la vuelta para sentarse frente a su hijo—. Estabas completamente dormido y ha sido un día tan duro para ti que pensé que podía servirte la siesta.

—Tres horas y media… —susurró el adolescente—. ¿Entonces Bulma tiene unas siete horas de haber salido de cirugía?

—No lo sé, cariño —respondió Chi-Chi suavemente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor—. Vine a ver cómo estabas, no sé a qué hora salió Bulma. Todo lo que sé es que ya se encontraba en su habitación cuando llegué.

Gohan parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó—. Me refiero a lo de Bulma. ¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba aquí?

Chi-Chi una vez más le medio sonrió a su hijo. —Hay un nuevo invento que es maravilloso, Gohan, se llama teléfono. Ve, con él una persona en una ubicación puede mandar una señal o hacerle una "llamada" a otra en…

Gohan rió interrumpiendo el sarcasmo de su madre. —Ya está bien, lo entendí. Alguien te llamó.

—Fue Krillin —aclaró ella—. Y siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo llegar a verte. Cuando él llamó, se oía muy estresado. Me contó lo que sabía de la situación de Bulma, que no era mucho y desde luego no eran buenas noticias, después me dijo que tu padre estaba… teniendo ciertos problemas…

El adolescente nuevamente se enderezó en la silla. —¿Mi papá? —preguntó—. ¿Qué problemas? No creo recordar que los tuviese antes. En serio, no lo he visto molestarse de verdad desde, no sé, Namek, e incluso aquella vez parecía hacerlo de a ratos.

Su madre asintió tristemente. —Bueno, él nunca ha pasado por esto —señaló.

—¡Yo tampoco! —protestó Gohan poniéndose de pie. No sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de defenderse y de buscar pena a la vez. No sabía por qué su padre tenía permitido venirse abajo mientras que él, su hijo, tenía que asegurarse de que los demás no lo hicieran.

Chi-Chi, muy calmada, volvió a sentar a su hijo en la silla. —Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, Gohan —comenzó pacientemente—. Ya has hecho demasiado y si no fuese por ti y tu gran inteligencia, Bulma quizá no estaría aquí. Es una carga muy grande para ti y lo has resistido muy bien. Sin embargo —continuó—, tú eres muy diferente a tu padre.

Gohan, aún sintiéndose perturbado, pero lo suficientemente calmado como para quedarse en su lugar, solo asintió ante la declaración de su madre.

—Tu padre es un hombre interesante —siguió—. Como dijiste antes, nunca ha tenido un problema real y eso se debe a que nunca ha estado en una situación que termine con un final infeliz. Todo, _todo_, en la vida de tu padre acaba bien o de una manera que considera aceptable. Jamás ha estado en un escenario como este. Tú sí, y esa es la razón por la cual estás lidiando con todo esto mucho mejor que él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el adolescente, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo.

Chi-Chi suspiró, desviando la mirada. —Tú y yo… hemos pasado por esto otras veces —comenzó—. Hemos estado en esta posición donde sabemos que alguien que queremos podría morir y que no hay nada que podamos hacer sino esperar el desenlace. Cuando eras pequeño y tu tío te secuestró, todo lo que podías hacer era esperar a que papá te salvara o muriera en el intento.

»Lo mismo pasó con Namek. Se le pidió al dragón que te trasladara y tu padre escogió quedarse para pelear. Sabías que podía terminar muerto y todo lo que podías hacer era sentarte, esperar y rezar para que regresara a salvo.

Gohan asimiló las palabras de su madre, dándose cuenta de que eran verdad.

—Incluso yo lo he hecho más veces que ustedes dos —remarcó, todavía evitando la mirada de su hijo—, cuando ese monstruo verde…

—Piccoro —corrigió Gohan.

—… Como se llame. Cuando él te separó de mí, y todo lo que pude hacer fue esperar y orar por todo un año, pensé que iba a morir de dolor. —Bajó su voz a un susurro—. Tú eras mi bebé, Gohan, y ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo.

El adolescente no pudo siquiera comenzar a articular palabras. No tenía idea de lo que su familia había estado pasando por años. De hecho, se metió de lleno en su entrenamiento y estudios para asegurarse de nunca tener tiempo para mortificarse por ello. Su pequeña familia se había separado y reunido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Y ni siquiera podía recordar haber pensado por lo que su madre había pasado.

Chi-Chi se sentó en la silla próxima a la de su hijo. —Pero tu padre nunca ha hecho esto —dijo—. Ha tenido un preaviso con todos a los que ha visto morir. La mayoría de ellos lo hacía en batalla y para alguien como él eso no es necesariamente malo. Sí, él preferiría que sus amigos siguieran con vida, pero cuando alguien se marcha a una pelea de vida o muerte, hay una pequeña parte de ti que siempre está preparada para que gane la muerte.

»Y también necesitamos tomar en consideración que él nunca ha conocido a nadie morir de algo como esto —señaló—. Siempre ha sido con un puño, una descarga de energía o algo así. Siempre ha sido en batalla. Nunca en un accidente. Y como normalmente es así y él acostumbra a cargar esas semillas, al menos ha sido capaz de echar una mano.

Gohan miró a su madre, finalmente comenzando a sentir en las mejillas las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo el día. —Nunca ha tenido que sentarse a esperar —concluyó—. Solo a esperar.

Chi-Chi asintió. —Exactamente. Por eso llamaste pidiendo ayuda, vendaste heridas y de alguna manera evitaste que Vegeta enloqueciera de ira en este hospital…

—De hecho, eso lo ha hecho por su cuenta —señaló Gohan—. Ha estado inquietantemente tranquilo durante todo esto.

Su madre asintió nuevamente. —Su nivel de estrés quizá esté por el techo —pensó en voz alta—. Por eso le pedí a Krillin que se quedaran todos en su casa.

Gohan arqueó una ceja ante esa declaración. —¿A todos? —preguntó—. ¿Quiénes son "todos"?

Chi-Chi, de cierto modo, encogió un hombro ante la pregunta. —Bueno, él, Dieciocho y Marron, obvio, ya que es donde viven. Roshi, tu padre, tu hermano y el pobrecito de Trunks también, todos han estado deprimidos en algún grado. Ten Shin Han y Chaoz están meditando en algún lugar. Y Yamcha…

El joven sintió una repentina punzada en el corazón. Ni siquiera había considerado al jugador de béisbol con la cicatriz. No era un secreto que Yamcha no había olvidado a Bulma y que si Vegeta no hubiese sido tan infinitamente poderoso comparado con él y no tuviese semejante historial de violencia, se habría esforzado más por ella, y podría haber ganado.

—¿Cómo lo está sobrellevando? —preguntó Gohan con un tono de voz extremadamente serio.

Chi-Chi sacudió la cabeza —No muy bien —admitió—. Está literalmente arrancándose el pelo y lo que dice no tiene mucho sentido.

Gohan sintió miedo, siseó ligeramente. —¿Crees que sea buena idea que esté tan cerca de Trunks? No me parece. Esos dos…

—Trunks está dormido —le aseguró Chi-Chi a su hijo mayor—. Y Yamcha lo estará dentro de poco, si no lo está ya.

—¿Dieciocho les dio algo de su "jugo para meditar"? —preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo hizo —respondió Chi-Chi serena—. Ya casi no le queda. Le tomó una cantidad razonable noquear a los niños y necesitó casi todo lo que tenía para hacer lo mismo con tu padre.

Gohan solo sacudió la cabeza. —Por primera vez entiendo por qué Bulma hizo a Dieciocho la guardiana de esa fórmula. Pensé que había enloquecido cuando lo hizo. —Rió para sí mismo—. Digo, la mera idea de hacer un sedante lo suficientemente fuerte como para abatir a nuestros guerreros más poderosos… parecía algo que nunca íbamos a necesitar. Y por los últimos cinco años había estado en lo correcto.

La madre se quitó el moño y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. —Era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando lo hizo —dijo calmada, ahora batiéndolo—. Este era uno de sus temores.

El adolescente también asintió, ya sabiéndolo. —Cierto —concedió—. Pero de alguna manera, creo que su intención era sedar a Vegeta, no a todos en el planeta.

—Lo sé —coincidió Chi-Chi—. Siempre ha estado algo preocupada porque algo le pasara y que él perdiera la razón.

Hace cinco años, Bulma se había asegurado de que Krillin tuviese en sus manos lo que ella llamaba "El Plan B de la Tierra". El príncipe tenía un mal carácter que era legendario y era más que propenso a ponerse muy violento cuando se estresaba. La científica había admitido hacía unos años que uno de sus grandes temores era que algo le pasara a ella o a Trunks y que Vegeta se derrumbara tanto emocionalmente que terminara volviendo a ser el de antes. Así que, solo para minimizar riesgos, había creado un líquido que podía dejar inconsciente incluso al más poderoso de los Saiyajin. Con honestidad le había dicho a su esposo que su amigo tenía algo, solo por si acaso.

Pero no le mencionó que Gohan y Chi-Chi también tenían sus propios kits.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado en la ironía antes de ese momento. El simple hecho de que cuando Bulma se encontrase en una posición tan delicada y su desenlace pareciese tan desalentador, Vegeta sería el único que _no _necesitaría ser sedado, era casi increíble.

—¿Entonces, cómo están los demás? —preguntó Gohan, estirando su cuerpo adolorido. Aun cuando tenía dieciocho, parecía que estaba pasando por _otro _estirón.

Chi-Chi se medio encogió. —Para ser honesta, al único al que le estaba prestando atención era a tu padre. Él estaba… —La madre se tomó un momentos para escoger las palabras—. No me había dado cuenta de lo adicto que era a ser, bueno, útil. Aun cuando estaba parcialmente sedado, intentó regresar aquí. Me tomó horas lograr que se quedara quieto. Esa es parte de la razón por la que tardé tanto en llegar. Bueno, eso y volar por ocho horas para llegar a casa de Krillin y después seis y media para acá.

Gohan soltó una risilla. —No me lo tomes a mal, mamá, pero estás tomando esto sorprendentemente bien.

—¡Oh, dices que exagero todo! —dijo la madre con molestia fingida.

—Sí —replicó Gohan simplemente.

Chi-Chi golpeó jugando a su hijo en el hombro. —Sabes, si me hubiesen enseñado a volar, podría haber sido más útil en este momento.

—Bueno, creo que tal vez debimos haberte enseñado —concedió Gohan—. Pero no estoy seguro de lo útil que podrías haber sido. Mi papá y Trunks igual estarían nerviosos, Krillin y Dieciocho todavía estarían intentando mantener todo bajo control, aún seguiría aquí asegurándome de que todo esté bien y tampoco es que en este momento podamos acercarnos mucho a Bulma.

Chi-Chi suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Sabes? —dijo pensando en voz alta—. Nunca me ha gustado ese hombre.

Gohan arqueó una ceja, preguntándose en silencio a quién se refería ella.

—Vegeta —aclaró—. Siempre pensé que era un imbécil que no merecía otra oportunidad y sería eternamente el monstruo que era cuando llegó.

—¿No opinas lo mismo de Piccoro? —preguntó el muchacho, no estaba muy seguro de a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

Chi-Chi asintió con vacilación. —Bueno, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo hago. Siempre le he tenido, y tendré, resentimiento. Sé que ha salvado tu vida, te ha apoyado como un amigo y ha sido bueno por años, pero sigue siendo el que se llevó a mi bebé. Ninguna madre perdona eso. Sin embargo, porque sé lo cercanos que son, puedo al menos estar más cómoda con su presencia. No completamente, pero algo.

La madre pausó por un momento antes de proseguir. —Con Vegeta, por otro lado, nunca me he sentido ni siquiera un poco cómoda. Siempre me ha parecido una amenaza. Y antes de que interrumpas, ya sé que él "no es el mismo", como tú y tu padre adoran señalar.

—Mientras lo admitas —dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Chi-Chi dio un suave resoplido. —Ustedes dos tienen esa naturaleza excesivamente indulgente y te juro que va a ser mi muerte. —Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras intentaba retomar el tema—. Vegeta siempre ha sido grosero, agresivo, irrespetuoso y repulsivamente arrogante. Nunca les ha demostrado afecto a Bulma o Trunks. Al menos no frente a mí. Por mucho tiempo he pensado que está con ella por conveniencia.

Rió por lo bajo un segundo. —Ha estado aquí, en un lugar que ambos sabemos le desagrada, en un planeta que no soporta, sentado y confinado en una habitación cuidándola. Se ha mantenido bajo control a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y es obvio que lo está haciendo por ella. Tan horrible como pueda sonar es en momentos como estos cuando vemos quiénes somos y a quiénes queremos en realidad.

Gohan le sonrió a su madre. —¿Quieres decir que finalmente reconoces que Vegeta es una buena persona?

—No nos dejemos llevar. —Rió entre dientes—. Dije que de verdad se preocupa por su familia. Todavía pienso que es un completo imbécil, pero al menos tiene corazón y hay sentimientos en él. —Chi-Chi le pasó los dedos por el pelo a su hijo—. Ahora, sé que has estado aquí todo un día y que te ves un poco tonto llevando ese pantalón de entrenamiento manchado de sangre con la camiseta de un traje quirúrgico. Te empaqué una muda de ropa y hay suficiente comida en la tercera cápsula como para apaciguar al más voraz apetito de Saiyajin.

—¡Yahoo! —aclamó Gohan, dando un salto—. ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!

La mujer rió y le entregó el estuche de cápsulas a su primogénito. —Te has ganado más que un descanso, Gohan. Cámbiate, come y sal de aquí por un rato. Te llamaré si hay alguna novedad.

Gohan le arqueó una ceja a su madre. —¿Estás segura? Digo, ¿Y si Vegeta finalmente tiene un colapso…?

—Traje la nube voladora, estaré bien —interrumpió—. ¡Ahora sal de aquí, Son Gohan y tómate un respiro de todo esto!

El adolescente sonrió y salió en dirección al pasillo. Se detuvo cuando su madre lo llamó. —¿Sí? —preguntó volteándose para mirarla.

Chi-Chi sonrió ligeramente, permaneciendo en su sitio. —Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti.

Gohan le regresó la sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Tomó una ruta larga, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y tocó con mucha sutileza. —¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, su voz se oyó apenas más alto que un susurro.

Cuando no escuchó respuesta, abrió la puerta gentilmente.

Casi lloró ante lo que vio.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por Balthezarian**

******Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A.:** Me gustaría disculparme anticipadamente por el largo del capítulo. Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo mucho más extenso, pero siento que cada uno de ellos es más emotivo cuando se enfoca en un asunto a la vez. El "original" tenía más del doble pero no tuvo la misma carga hasta que lo corté.

Así que como lo imaginan, éste es más corto. Aunque eso significa que el próximo estará listo más rápido.

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

Gohan se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Simplemente no podía entrar a la habitación. Era demasiado triste, miserable y sobre todo, aterrador al extremo.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Había estado en uno cuando tenía unos cinco años, después de la batalla con Vegeta. Tuvo unos huesos rotos y requirió algunas puntadas, pero se recuperó con facilidad en comparación con su padre. Gokú tuvo esa escayola por meses. Había sido un combate difícil, intenso y violento. Hubo sangre, moretones y fracturas. Hubo dolor y sufrimiento. Hubo muerte.

En ese momento, todo eso parecía una agradable alternativa a estar de pie en esa puerta.

Por primera vez, Gohan se sintió mal desde el accidente. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era esto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo preocupándose por lo que pasaría cuando… _Si, SI… _Bulma moría, que no se había tomado el tiempo para considerar su estado.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

La única luz en la habitación era el brillo escalofriante que emitían los monitores sujetos a la heredera. Parecía que había uno por cada órgano, porque _todos _estaban a riesgo de falla. Un bip ominoso se oía cada vez que su corazón latía. Había un siseo aterrador cada pocos segundos cuando una bocanada de aire era llevada a sus pulmones y succionada por un tubo endotraqueal. Y Bulma…

Estaba virtualmente irreconocible. Casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba amoratado. Su piel estaba hinchada. Lo que no se había lastimado o roto durante el accidente, desde luego, fue cortado en la cirugía. Incluso si estuviese consciente, no sería capaz de abrir los ojos por la hinchazón. Varias intravenosas estaban conectadas a sus brazos. Su hermoso cabello azul, el cual había dejado crecer el último año, había sido rasurado. Tenía puntos negros de sutura por toda la cabeza.

Esta no era la Bulma que Gohan conocía.

Pensaba que estaba en la habitación equivocada, que miraba a una extraña, si no era por el Saiyajin sentado a su lado.

Vegeta, sentado en una silla dura de plástico, estaba apoyado a un lado de la cama de hospital. Como si estuviese en trance, miraba con intensidad a su amada. Su mano derecha sostenía la de ella suavemente, con cuidado de no tocar la aguja, mientras que con la izquierda trazaba líneas por lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso rostro. Solo se mantenía repitiendo el mismo camino, comenzando por su frente, pasando por la mejilla hasta llegar a la quijada. Repetía una y otra vez el patrón.

Gohan se encontró mirando esos movimientos por varios minutos. Simultáneamente, quería entrar y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y darse la vuelta para no volver a mirar.

De hecho estaba algo sorprendido, después de diez minutos parado en la puerta, de que Vegeta no hubiese parecido notar su presencia. Esa, para el adolescente, no podía ser una buena señal. El príncipe siempre estaba alerta. Por ser un guerrero y el arma más brutal del universo y el padre de uno de los niños más hiperactivos y poderosos del mundo, se había vuelto más que un experto en la habilidad para saber dónde se encontraban todos, siempre.

Pero no había hecho nada que indicara que estaba siquiera un poco consciente del hecho de que el adolescente estaba allí, mirándolos. Gohan decidió que era mejor salir inadvertido. Lo último que quería era sobresaltar al Saiyajin nervioso, agitado y consternado. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Una tarde.

Gohan se congeló donde estaba. Aparentemente, Vegeta había notado su presencia. _Eso o estaba hablando consigo mismo, _se preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Quería responder con algo que le diera consuelo, reconfortara o lo que fuera mientras fuese inteligente.

Desafortunadamente, la única palabra que articuló fue:

—¿Qué?

—Una tarde —repitió el príncipe—, era todo lo que quería de mí. Sólo unas pocas horas de un día.

Gohan no sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación, pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaría. Dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, esperando que Vegeta diera el siguiente paso.

—Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarme a su lado por unas horas, dejar que consiguiera sus tesoros y traerla a casa. Pude haberme quedado afuera de ese lugar y meditar mientras ella compraba. Pude haber mejorado mi concentración mientras estaba allí. Demonios, pude haberla _escuchado _en el carro. —Vegeta sacudió la cabeza un poco, su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo—. Pero no lo hice —continuó—. No sentí que fuese necesario, así que la dejé ir sola.

El adolescente sintió escalofríos cuando entendió lo que el hombre decía. Bulma le había pedido a su esposo que la acompañara, él había dicho que no y ahora ella estaba allí, apenas aferrada a la vida. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si él hubiese estado en el carro cuando todo se salió de control, habría sido perfectamente capaz de ponerla a salvo. Pero por no haber estado allí para protegerla, se estaba muriendo.

—Vegeta, no es tu…

—No funciona.

Gohan parpadeó en confusión antes de dar un paso más. —¿Qué no funciona? —preguntó en voz baja.

Pero el príncipe no dijo nada, simplemente continuó trazando el mismo patrón por el rostro de su amada, una y otra vez. Aún no miraba en dirección a Gohan, aún no se movía de la posición en la que estaba.

El joven guerrero se acercó otro paso a la cama de hospital, viendo al suelo. Una luz suave, apenas visible, salía de la punta de los dedos del príncipe. Solo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta estaba alimentando a su esposa con su energía.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo está? —preguntó otra vez en voz baja.

Vegeta siguió trazando el patrón por el rostro de su mujer con una expresión ilegible. —No ha despertado —replicó llanamente.

Gohan se movió incómodo donde estaba. Después de pensarlo un momento, tomó la otra silla en la habitación y la puso al lado de la Vegeta. —Eso no significa necesariamente que no esté funcionando —respondió Gohan en un susurro—, después de todo, es poco probable que despierte en las próximas horas. Cuando un cuerpo pasa por algo como esto, lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar.

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Era el primer reconocimiento físico que Gohan había recibido de él desde que había entrado a la habitación. —Pensé que íbamos a tener más…

Como la sentencia se cortó, Gohan alejó un poco su silla. No estaba seguro por qué, pero repentinamente quiso estar fuera de la línea visual de Vegeta. No era que estuviese nervioso ni nada, era sólo para hacer más cómodo el ambiente. —¿Más qué? —presionó con cautela.

Vegeta siguió con la mirada fija en su esposa. Le tomó casi dos minutos responder.

—Tiempo —respondió finalmente.

De nuevo, Gohan no estaba seguro de a qué se refería el príncipe. Por primera vez pensó que si era paciente, podría obtener la respuesta. En otras circunstancias el Saiyajin podía ignorarte por semanas o meses si era posible. Era un hombre cerrado. Sin embargo, en este tipo de situaciones, parecía dispuesto a hablar. No mucho, y sin algo de ayuda, pero estaba dando información.

—Se suponía que íbamos a tener más tiempo.

Gohan se estremeció ante esas palabras, pero permaneció inmóvil. No se atrevía a interrumpir los pensamientos del hombre.

El trayecto que Vegeta seguía por el rostro maltrecho de su esposa no se había detenido. —Así no era como esto… Ella no debía… ahora no, así no…

—¿Tiempo para hacer qué, Vegeta? —preguntó Gohan, intentando que el príncipe continuara.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento. —Solo… tiempo —respondió finalmente y suspiró—. No lo entenderías, muchacho.

Sabiendo que era un error, Gohan estiró la mano para tocar al Saiyajin mayor. —Sé lo difícil que puede ser el pensar que alguien que te importa pueda morir, pero aun si ella…

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que el pobre muchacho pudo decir antes de ser pegado a la pared y su respiración fuese cortada por un fuerte agarre en el cuello.

—¡Cierra la _maldita_ boca! —siseó, pegando más al adolescente a la pared— ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Tú _nunca_ has estado en esta situación, muchacho, y no te _atrevas _a decirme que sí!

Gohan abrió la boca, intentando respirar desesperadamente.

—¡Siempre, de alguna manera, has recuperado a tu familia! —chasqueó el príncipe, apretando más el cuello de Gohan—. ¡Esferas mágicas, criaturas místicas, incluso la muerte! ¡Siempre ha habido una manera!

El adolescente se aferró a la mano que sujetaba su cuello cuando comenzó a perder el sentido.

Sin embargo, Vegeta apenas parecía notar la lucha del muchacho. —¿Pero tengo esa opción? —gritó, intensificando su agarre—. Ustedes no me permitirán acercarme a las Esferas del Dragón, todos los dioses quieren verme sufrir, y cuando _muera_…

Cuando el adolescente estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, sintió que una ráfaga de aire llenaba sus pulmones mientras su esófago era liberado. A pesar de que casi le habían roto el cuello, escuchó cada palabra. Si iba a morir, al menos quería saber la razón. Sabía que se había excedido medio segundo antes de que el príncipe lo pegara a la pared. Aunque no entendía por qué lo había soltado. No le importaba, por supuesto.

—Fuera —gruñó Vegeta, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

No fue necesario que se lo pidieran nuevamente, salió casi corriendo por la puerta. Parecía que era hora de tomar el descanso que su madre le había sugerido.

Vegeta no emitió sonido cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Caminó en silencio hacia la silla volteada, la enderezó, se sentó y continuó su ritual.

—Tienes que salir bien de esta, mujer —susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante para pegar su frente a la de ella. —Tienes que salir…

* * *

Publicado el: 20/05/2013


	5. Capítulo 05

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

******Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A.:** Como dije al principio del capítulo anterior, esta es la segunda parte de lo que originalmente era el 4. Así que como aquel, este va a ser un poco más corto que lo usual. Gracias por el apoyo, pero creo que esto ayuda a que el impacto emocional de cada capítulo sea mayor.

¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! ¡Son los mejores!

**N.T:** Gracias otra vez a Schala por su valiosa ayuda.

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

—No hay cambios —dijo Krillin con un suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Gohan asintió con el rostro virtualmente neutro tras el reporte de su madre. —Por decirlo de alguna manera —dijo en voz queda—, esas son buenas noticias.

Los otros adultos en la habitación, quienes de hecho eran su padre y Krillin, lo miraron con curiosidad. —Gohan, no está mejor —manifestó Gokú mirándose con desánimo las manos—. No son malas noticias, pero tampoco son buenas.

—De hecho sí lo son —argumentó Gohan—. En casos tan severos como este, el sólo ser capaz de mantenerse en condición estable por más de veinticuatro horas tras la cirugía es una buena señal. La mayoría de los decesos ocurren dentro de ese periodo de tiempo.

Krillin sacudió la cabeza. Cuando Chi-Chi lo llamó para darle el reporte de cada dos horas, tenía la esperanza de oír alguna mejoría. —Hey, Gohan —preguntó el pequeño—, ¿Serviría una Semilla del Ermitaño en este momento? Digo, sé que no hay disponibles en este momento y que de hecho esta pregunta no reparará nada, ¿Pero si hubiese alguna, funcionaría?

El adolescente arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta. —Cómo voy a saber —respondió siendo sincero—. No tengo más experiencias con ellas que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Bueno, sí, pero tenía curiosidad y si alguien podría hacerse una idea, ese serías tú —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¡Me refiero a que, después de todo, tú eres el cerebro del grupo!

Gohan sonrió ligeramente. —Está bien, lo admito, soy un nerd. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento mientras ponderaba la pregunta del hombre—. Pero la verdad no sé si funcionará —respondió eventualmente—. Me refiero a que su sistema apenas está respondiendo a la nutrición basada en estímulos. La poca que está recibiendo se digiere en las formas más simples posibles. El cuerpo humano, en esa condición, tendría una gran dificultad para asimilar algo como una semilla. Aunque por otro lado —continuó—, funcionó conmigo en Namek cuando… Rikum rompió mi cuello.

Pausó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Toda la experiencia había sido tan traumática para él, había vivido dos momentos devastadores, ver explotar el corazón de Vegeta y que le rompieran el cuello. Sí, había visto mucha violencia y muerte en ese lugar, pero esos lo atormentarían toda la vida. Ver al príncipe, que parecía una fuerza indomable, ser derrotado hasta casi morir y luego ver cómo su corazón le era sacado del pecho, lo había hecho sentir más desesperado que nunca. Verlo luchar para decir sus últimas palabras, atragantadas con sangre y vómito, había sido insoportable.

Y su cuello… Lo habían derrotado varias veces en su vida, pero esa fue la peor sensación física que tuvo alguna vez. Los cuarenta y siete segundos que pasaron entre la ruptura de su cuello y que su padre le diera la semilla, se había sentido enloquecer. Sus músculos se contraían mientras sus nervios aleatoriamente intentaban mantenerlo con vida, sus pulmones no respiraban, su corazón no latía y no podía articular palabras. Había estado por completo en su mente. Fue un infierno.

—Supongo que sí lo haría —razonó por fin—. Me refiero a que si funcionó conmigo, sin que mi sistema nervioso estuviese completamente activo, entonces debería servir con una persona en cualquier condición, mientras esté técnicamente viva.

—¿Ves? —dijo Krillin con una sonrisa— ¡Sabía que sabrías!

—No lo sé —argumentó—, sólo especulo.

Krillin simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Casi. —Se pasó los dedos por el cabello antes de voltearse para ver a su viejo amigo—. Hey, Gokú, ¿En qué piensas?

El Saiyajin levantó la mirada, la pena que sentía era obvia. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que rescatamos a Bulma? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Cincuenta y cinco horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos —respondió su hijo después de ver rápidamente su reloj— ¿Por qué?

Gokú se encogió. —Yo sólo… quiero ir a verla.

Gohan y Krillin intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. —Papá —dijo Gohan gentilmente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su padre—, no creo que sea una muy buena idea.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza. —Está bien, Gohan —aseguró a su primogénito—. De verdad ya estoy tranquilo. Es sólo que…

Los otros dos presentes en la habitación esperaron en silencio a que él continuara.

Gokú se retorció en su silla. En serio que no quería decirles la verdadera razón por la que quería verla, pero sabía que era un mal mentiroso y que ellos merecían saber la verdad. —Si… si ella va a… si va a morir por una temporada —dijo tan diplomático como le fue posible—, entonces yo quiero… no, olvídalo. Se va a oír estúpido.

Krillin arrimó una silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo. —Hey —dijo con gentileza—, no importa qué sea, no pensaremos que es estúpido.

Gohan asintió mientras se acercaba por detrás a su padre. No obstante, mantuvo los brazos cruzados con actitud protectora. No estaba seguro por qué, pero se sintió un poco aprehensivo en ese momento. —Está bien, papá —reafirmó—, dinos.

Nuevamente, Gokú se retorció en su silla antes de largar un suspiro de cansancio. —Quiero asegurarme de tener la oportunidad de despedirme —admitió finalmente.

Mientras Krillin masajeaba reconfortantemente la espalda de su amigo, Gohan dio un paso atrás. Sintió una punzada amarga en el pecho, una que no había sentido en años. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por los pensamientos de su padre. Cuando él decidió marcharse, diciendo que nunca regresaría, ni siquiera se había molestado en decírselo directamente a su esposa; ahora, sin embargo, quería asegurarse de poder hablar una vez más con una vieja amiga.

El muchacho respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Recordó la lección de su madre: "_Si no puedes decir nada agradable, no digas nada". _No se le ocurrió nada que pudiese ayudar en esa situación, así que decidió permanecer en silencio y dejar que Krillin hablara.

—Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, Gokú —dijo Krillin—. No es el lugar apropiado y no creo que Vegeta permita que alguien se acerque a ella hasta que esté mejor.

—Gohan entró en su habitación —argumentó el más alto—. Y yo soy más cercano a Bulma que él. Además, no quiero llevármela a otra parte ni nada por el estilo. ¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella en caso de que muera!

—Mira, Gokú —dijo el más pequeño—, incluso si pasa lo peor, la veremos otra vez.

Gohan sintió una punzada en el corazón, recordando las palabras que había oído de Vegeta más temprano. "_Ustedes no me permitirán acercarme a las Esferas del Dragón, todos los dioses quieren verme sufrir, y cuando muera…"_ Si lo peor pasaba, todos tendrían la oportunidad de ver a su amiga la creativa… excepto el hombre que la amaba. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

—¡Pero podría pasar mucho tiempo! —protestó Gokú— ¡No quiero que recuerde que lo último que le dije hace, no sé, cincuenta años sea… lo que le sea que le haya dicho!

Fue suficiente para Gohan. Con un resoplido de molestia, se dio la vuelta y con los brazos aún cruzados, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Gokú parpadeó en genuina confusión. —¿Qué fue todo eso? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Krillin simplemente encogió un hombro. —Ha estado en medio de todo esto desde el inicio —razonó el pequeño—. Ha estado bajo mucho estrés en los últimos días y sólo ha logrado dormir como una hora desde hace… demonios, creo que como tres días.

El Saiyajin asintió. —Me parece que tienes razón. Es un gran muchacho, ¿No crees?

—El mejor —concedió su mejor amigo.

Gokú sonrió mientras veía por la ventana de la cocina. —Estoy muy orgulloso de él. Es un gran jovencito.

Krillin asintió mientras se sentaba otra vez en su silla. —Lo es.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Gokú volvió a hablarle a su amigo. —Krillin, sé que piensas que es una mala idea, pero Bulma es una de mis mejores amigas y yo sólo quiero verla. Incluso si es por un minuto, de verdad creo que me ayudaría.

El pequeño suspiró. —¿Y qué hay con Vegeta?

—¿A qué te refieres con Vegeta? —preguntó el más alto.

—No está permitiendo visitas —señaló Krillin—. De hecho, según lo que dijo Chi-Chi, incluso a los doctores les está costando entrar a verla. Es más, todo lo que nos ha dicho es lo que le informan ellos y las enfermeras. No creo que vaya a hacer una excepción por ti.

Una voz suave se oyó en la puerta de la cocina y los dos hombres vieron a la rubia de mirada gélida. —Creo que es importante que sepan que los tres niños están dormidos —reportó serena.

Su esposo suspiró cansado. —¿Cómo estuvo hoy Trunks?

—Mejor que ayer —respondió con voz completamente neutral—. No hizo más que deprimirse, lo cual personalmente prefiero antes que esos berrinches colosales. Y antes de que preguntes, Goten pasó mucho tiempo jugando con Marron y entre los dos intentaron animarlo cada hora.

Krillin asintió, levantándose para abrazar a su esposa. —Gracias por encargarte de ellos hoy.

—Hn. —fue la única respuesta que le dio mientras lo besaba en la frente.

Lentamente, Gohan regresó a la casa y se asomó a la cocina. —Hey, gente —dijo en voz baja—, si alguno de ustedes quiere ir a visitar a Bulma, estará disponible dentro de más o menos una hora.

Dieciocho le arqueó una ceja al adolescente. —¿Estará disponible? ¿Algo así como libre de su psicótica otra mitad?

—Exactamente —dijo el muchacho, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo—. Mi mamá dijo que nos llamaría tan pronto como él cayera. —Su mirada estaba completamente vacía mientras se volteaba para mirar a su padre—. Eso significa que podrás entrar para decirle lo que quieras. —Pausó un momento antes de añadir—. Aunque tendrás que teletransportar a Vegeta a la Corporación Cápsula y regresarlo, sólo por si despierta antes de lo esperado.

No hubo más palabras entre los cuatro mientras pasaban los minutos. Ninguno podía pensar en decir algo que pareciese realmente apropiado, así que guardaron silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono. Gohan respondió, dijo algunas palabras y colgó.

—Creo que es hora.

* * *

Publicado el 26/05/2013


	6. Capítulo 06

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

******Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 06.**

* * *

Gokú, Krillin y Gohan aparecieron afuera de la habitación de Bulma y se encontraron con Chi-chi. Ella se acercó a cada uno de ellos, les dio un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa. —¿Están bien, muchachos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Gohan abrazó a su madre con fuerza. —Estamos bien, mamá —respondió suavemente. Se separó de ella y la miró directo a sus ojos café—, ¿Tú cómo estás?

Chi-Chi hizo un ademán con la mano ante la pregunta. —Oh, Estoy bien. —Señaló al área en la que él había estado esperando pacientemente por horas—. Sabía que podría estar acá por un largo periodo de tiempo así que me vine preparada. Actualicé la libreta de ahorros, revisé las tareas de Goten de la semana pasada, organicé mis recetas, hice mi rutina diaria de Tai Chi y tejí una manta y un par de escarpines.

—¿Escarpines? —preguntó Krillin— ¿Chi-Chi, estás…?

—¡Por dios, no! —descartó ella con una risotada—, mis días de maternidad ya terminaron.

Krillin se tomó unos segundos para procesar la información antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gohan —Demonios, ¿Tú y Videl…?

—¡NO! —gritó Gohan, agitando las manos a la defensiva— ¡Juro que no! —Le echó un vistazo a su madre—, es solo que alguien que conozco está muy impaciente por ser abuela.

Chi-Chi simplemente se encogió de hombros, poniendo su mejor cara "inocente".

—¿Quieres ser abuela? —preguntó Krillin— ¿Chi-Chi, qué edad tienes, treinta y cinco?

—Treinta y siete —corrigió.

—Menos de cuarenta —enfatizó el pequeño guerrero—, ¿No estás un poco joven para estar desesperada por nietos?

Mientras ella respondía con un "en absoluto", su hijo gruñía "¡SÍ!".

Chi-Chi miró con mala cara a su primogénito. —Oh, tú te callas —dijo con gesto mohíno—, ¿No te tuve cuando era más joven que tú?

—Estabas casada a mi edad —argumentó Gohan—, ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy comprometido!

—Sí, ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó la madre, llevándose las manos a las caderas—, La verdad, Gohan, no sé por qué te estás demorando tanto. Dios sabe que has estado mucho tiempo con ella. Ya ha pasado un año, cariño. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Gohan se aclaró la garganta. —¿Es este el momento y el lugar para discutir ese tema?

La madre no pudo sino estar de acuerdo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo. —Está en el quinto sueño —dijo, refiriéndose al siempre temperamental príncipe—. El Dr. Briefs está esperando en la Corporación Cápsula, en una de las salas de entrenamiento, para que puedas usarlo como un localizador.

Gokú simplemente asintió y entró a la habitación, sin preocuparse en mirar a los demás.

Krillin dio un silbido bajo. —Demonios, Chi-Chi, de veras te encargaste de todo, ¿No?

Ella le sonrió ligeramente al hombre pequeño. —Soy buena para organizar, aunque todos los demás también tienen sus tareas. Tú y Dieciocho se están haciendo cargo de los niños, Vegeta está conteniendo las ganas de explotar, Gokú está teniendo una crisis nerviosa y Gohan está al pendiente de los hombres más poderosos del universo. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció y desvió la mirada—. Tan horrible como pueda sonar, se siente bien ser de ayuda en momentos como estos.

Krillin se estremeció un poco ante la declaración. No era un secreto de que en situaciones como esas, Chi-Chi era abandonada en su casita de la montaña. En gran parte, por temor a su carácter. Para el resto del grupo, era vista más como un obstáculo que como una ventaja. Se avergonzó de admitirlo, pero la verdad nunca había pensado cómo se debió sentir la pobre mujer durante algunos de los retos a los que se enfrentaban.

—Lo siento —susurró mirando sus zapatos.

Chi-Chi le sonrió y apretó suavemente su hombro. —No te preocupes —afirmó—, las cosas pasan, la vida continúa y ahora debemos proceder.

Gohan miró a su madre interrogativo. —¿Y desde cuándo _ése _se volvió tu mantra?

—Oh, hace unas cincuenta y ocho horas —dijo desinteresada. Su mirada se enfocó en la puerta cerrada que los separaba de la heredera—. Supongo que finalmente entendí que la vida es demasiado corta para guardar rencores.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, Gokú estaba paralizado. Nunca, en todos sus años, había visto algo como lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Bulma no lucía mejor que la última vez que la vio. Por el contrario, se veía peor. Sus heridas habían estado presentes el tiempo suficiente como para que terminaran de amoratarse y su hermoso cabello había sido rasurado.

A un lado, en su cama, con un brazo envolviéndola protectoramente, yacía el príncipe. Estaba de lado, de modo de no ocupar mucho espacio, y tenía la cara escondida en la curva de su cuello.

Gokú nunca se había sentido tan conmovido en su vida.

Sobre el tema del traslado, el Saiyajin se dio cuenta de que había un ligero problema con su plan de llevarse al príncipe a la Corporación Cápsula. No había manera de teletransportarlo estando abrazado a su esposa.

—Mierda —susurró. No podría estar cómodo hablándole a Bulma si Vegeta estaba presente, incluso estando inconsciente. Y aun cuando estuvo ausente por siete años, sabía que el príncipe tenía un sueño absurdamente ligero—, ¿cómo demonios se supone que me lo voy a llevar?

Se quedó ahí unos minutos, preguntándose qué hacer, cuando pensó en algo. Había entrado a la habitación, mirado a la pareja por un rato e incluso hablado en voz alta. Bajo circunstancias normales, el solo hecho de _pensar _entrar a un cuarto donde estuviese Vegeta podría haberlo despertado.

—Pobre hombre, debe estar muy agotado —susurró Gokú—. Supongo que ha estado más tiempo despierto que Gohan. —Con una sonrisa triste se acercó a la cama.

Dudó por un momento antes de atreverse a ver si el príncipe de verdad estaba dormido. —¿Vegeta? —preguntó en voz baja, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Saiyajin más pequeño—. ¿Vegeta, estás despierto?

Cuando el hombre no respondió más que con un suave murmullo, suspiró aliviado. No estaba del todo seguro de qué habría hecho si el príncipe se hubiese despertado. De hecho, hubiese sido un completo desastre.

Gokú le brindó una sonrisa solidaria al otro Saiyajin mientras lo levantaba de la cama. —Vamos, Vegeta —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos para que te tomes un descanso.

Se ajustó al príncipe en los brazos y como pudo liberó una de sus manos para poder llevársela a la frente. Se enfocó rápidamente en su objetivo y desapareció del hospital.

* * *

Gohan cerró los ojos, tenía el rostro inexpresivo. —Se acaban de ir —dijo calmado. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su madre—, ¿Cómo, si me permites preguntar, lograste que Vegeta se quedara dormido así?

La madre sonrió traviesa. —Oh, un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello.

—Mamá…

—La enfermera dejó el agua desatendida un momento —admitió con una mirada tímida—. Ella ha estado viniendo cada hora para dejarle algo de comer y beber. No estoy segura de si ha comido, pero ha salido con las jarras de agua vacías, así que supe que sí estaba bebiendo.

Krillin rió bajo. —¿Cuánto le pusiste?

—Mucho —admitió—. Y no olviden el acuerdo: Gokú no sabe nada sobre la fórmula y así va a seguir.

Los dos hombres asintieron con entusiasmo. Ambos sabían que el hombre no guardaría un secreto aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Además, nunca estaría de acuerdo con que ellos tuvieran acceso a esa solución.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que estará inconsciente? —preguntó Gohan a su madre—. Me refiero a considerando la cantidad que le diste…

—Dos horas mínimo —interrumpió Chi-Chi—. Incluso al Saiyajin más poderoso le costaría despertarse de lo que le di a ese hombre.

Gohan asintió. —Bien —pensó en voz alta—, eso debería darnos el tiempo suficiente para verla, sacar tanto de nuestros sistemas como podamos y regresar a Vegeta sin que ni siquiera lo note.

—A menos que, por supuesto, tu padre le diga —señaló.

Gohan simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, cuando lleguemos a ese punto nos inventaremos un mejor plan. Eso o dejar que Vegeta descargue toda su ira en él y pretender que no tenemos nada que ver.

* * *

—Déjalo ahí, mi muchacho —dijo el Dr. Briefs señalando a la cama.

Gokú hizo exactamente lo que se le pidió, dejó con mucho cuidado al príncipe en el mueble y se quedó mirando al hombre dormido. No estaba entre sus prioridades mirar hacia arriba en ese momento. Si lo hacía, tendría que ver a Briefs y eso lo podía llevar a hablar. En ese instante, el Saiyajin encontró la idea de hablar con el buen doctor completamente imposible.

Los dos hombres despiertos solo tenían un área en común. Gokú no entendía nada de las maravillas científicas con las que el doctor llenaba su vida y éste estaba igual de desconcertado cuando una conversación se centraba en los más finos detalles del combate. Las raras ocasiones en las que llegaron a hablar, había sido relacionado con Bulma.

—Me alegra que todos ustedes estén con ella —dijo en voz baja el Dr. Briefs— Desearía poder esta allá, pero de por sí es un milagro que su condición no se haya hecho pública todavía. Si su madre o yo fuésemos… bueno, muchacho, posiblemente no acabaría bien.

Gokú sólo se quedó allí, continuó mirando al príncipe y se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Oí que su condición es estable —continuó el doctor en voz baja— ¿Cómo estaba la última vez que la viste?

Gokú repentinamente se sintió sofocar. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que su hija, su _única hija_, está tan lastimada que apenas es reconocible? ¿Cómo le cuentas de las quemaduras, las fracturas y los moretones? ¿Cómo le hablas sobre el hecho de que quizá lo mejor sería despedirse mientras se tenía la oportunidad, porque puede que no la tuviesen dentro de una hora?

¿Cómo le dices a una persona que alguien que ama no va a volver?

—Tengo que irme —dijo Gokú con voz ronca, llevándose los dedos a la frente.

El pobre doctor ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de balbucear antes de que el Saiyajin desapareciera.

* * *

Gokú apareció, una vez más, afuera de la habitación de Bulma. Había querido ir directo con ella y no lidiar con su familia. Pero su energía era tan débil que no pudo sentirla desde su casa. Nuevamente, evitó mirar a los otros mientras sin decir palabras entraba al cuarto.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Gokú se apoyó en la puerta. Todavía le costaba creer que la criatura magullada en la cama frente a él era su vieja amiga. Para nada parecía ella. Ya ni siquiera _olía _como ella. Ni como una persona viva. Olía a químicos y plástico.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró—, no puedo…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se separara de la puerta. No estaba seguro de qué lo obligó a avanzar hacia la cama de hospital. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Una le bajó por la mejilla cuando vio a su amiga.

—Dios, Bulma, ¿de verdad eres tú? —preguntó, su voz se rompía con cada palabra.

Ella no respondió, y aunque Gokú no esperaba que lo hiciera, igual lo decepcionó.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? —preguntó. Agarró una de las sillas de plástico y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Hubo algún problema con el carro? ¿Te chocaron y sacaron del camino? ¿Te estabas maquillando y no viste el gran precipicio frente a ti?

Por primera vez desde el accidente, Gokú sintió que se llenaba de ira. —¿Fue eso lo que pasó, Bulma? ¿Por estar ocupada mirándote al espejo no bajaste la velocidad? No sé por qué me sorprende. ¡Nunca manejas con cuidado! Siempre quieres ir rápido y divertirte, ¿cierto? Bueno, ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Maldición, Bulma, no puedes ser tan imprudente con tu vida! ¡No puedes dejarnos por algo como esto!

El Saiyajin se puso de pie de golpe y tumbó la silla. —¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos estado pasando por tu imprudencia? ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para nosotros si llegases a morir de esto? Dios, ¿qué demonios van a hacer Trunks y Vegeta sin ti? ¿Cómo reaccionarán si no lo logras? —Para ese punto, ya estaba gritando— ¡Maldita sea, Bulma, en qué co…!

—¡Papá! —Una voz llamó mientras Gokú sentía que lo tomaban por el hombro.

Todavía nervioso, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo sorprendido parado tras él —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gohan? —preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

—Te oímos gritar —dijo Chi-Chi en voz baja, de pie a unos metros de los hombres—. Queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

Gokú parpadeó un par de veces mientras recobraba el control de sus sentidos. Gohan aún tenía una mano en su hombro y se estaba preparando para defender su posición. Chi-chi se quedó a mitad de camino entre ellos y la puerta, con rostro preocupado. Y Krillin estaba asomando la cabeza, mirando toda la situación sorprendido.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, bajando la mirada— No sé qué me pasó.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Chi-Chi, acercándose a su esposo— ¿Pasó algo?

El Saiyajin sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sé. Solo estaba pensando en qué pudo haber pasado antes del accidente y en qué pudo haber ocurrido por su imprudencia y… no sé, supongo que me molesta que alguien pueda tirar su vida de esa manera.

Krillin vio al grupo en la habitación y, prediciendo una discusión familiar, decidió marcharse. —Iré a preguntarle a los médicos si hay alguna novedad —dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

Gohan, mientras tanto, había retirado la mano del hombro de su padre. —¿Por qué piensas que ella tuvo la culpa? —preguntó, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Gokú sacudió la cabeza otra vez. —Sé que esto se va a oír horrible, pero Bulma nunca ha sido una conductora sensata. Siempre va muy rápido y asegura que su carro puede con todo. Supongo…, supongo que esto pasó porque ella estaba pensando más en divertirse que en su seguridad.

Su hijo dio un paso atrás, visiblemente dolido. Chi-Chi se paró entre el padre y el hijo, manteniendo la mirada fija en su esposo. —Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Gokú —dijo—, pero este no es el momento para buscar culpables. Incluso si todo esto sucedió por algo de imprudencia, molestarse con ella no va a solucionar nada. —Bajó la mirada y se miró las manos antes de susurrar—. Nunca lo hace.

—¡No estuviste allá! —replicó Gokú— ¡No la viste cuando se lastimó! ¡No viste la cara de Trunks cuando la vio! ¡No estuviste cuando el Dr. Briefs quiso saber cómo se encontraba! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a esa pregunta, Chi-Chi? ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que un _familiar_ está al borde de la muerte?

—Rezas con todas tus fuerzas para que se mejore, luego pasas los siguientes años sintiéndote culpable e incómodo, como si hubieses sido tú quien lo mató —musitó Gohan, dando otro paso atrás.

Nuevamente, Gokú parpadeó en señal de sorpresa —¿Gohan, de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Gokú.

Gohan gruñó ligeramente, enfermo de reprimir sus sentimientos. —¿Qué? —chasqueó—. He hecho esto antes, ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Tuve que decirle a mamá que _tú _no ibas a regresar y que había sido _tu decisión__!_—El adolescente dio dos pasos al frente, poniéndose nariz con nariz con su padre— Así que antes de que comiences a autocompadecerte y quejarte sobre lo _duro _que es saber que alguien que te importa _pudo _haber hecho algo que _podría _causarle la muerte_ accidentalmente, _¡¿por qué no te preguntas todo lo que pasamos _nosotros _cuando tú _decidiste _morir y te _negaste _a regresar?!

Gokú no estaba muy seguro de qué sentía en ese momento, pero sabía que no le gustaba. —Eso fue diferente, Gohan…

—¡Tienes razón —replicó Gohan —, porque tú tenías una _opción__!_

—Gohan —interrumpió Chi-Chi, poniendo una mano en el pecho de su hijo—, no hablemos de esto aho…

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar al respecto! —replicó—. Me fui porque era lo mejor para…

—¡PARA TI! —gritó Gohan—. No pudiste haber pensado en serio que…

—¡En serio lo pensé! —respondió Gokú—. ¡Todos los malos con los que hemos peleado iban por mí!

Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su esposo. —Bueno, en realidad, eso no es del todo…

—Oh, sí, _tú _eras el objetivo de Buu —Gohan se mofó—, por eso agarramos a Babidi desprevenido. Porque él nos estaba _esperando_.

—Bueno, Gohan —intentó explicar Chi-Chi—, es mejor que te calmes.

—¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que Buu venía? —discutió Gokú—. ¡_Ninguno __de nosotros lo sabía_!

—¡Exactamente! —chilló Gohan—. ¡Nunca _sabes _lo que va a pasar! ¡Tú sólo _asumes _que _todo _es por _ti__!_

—¡Basta! —gritó Chi-Chi metiéndose entre los dos a la fuerza—. ¡Gohan, es incorrecto que le hables a tu padre de esa manera, y Gokú, deja en paz a Gohan! ¡Ambos tienen _que callarse ya!_

Krillin, que había oído los gritos desde el pasillo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Um, muchachos, ¿Todo está…?

Los tres Son voltearon a mirar al exmonje, con los ojos llenos de irritación.

—¡Okay, solo comprobaba! —Se defendió el pequeño— Es solo que… ¿Podrían esperar a llegar a su casa para resolver sus "asuntos familiares"? Saben, por respeto a… —Levantó la barbilla, indicando al cuerpo lastimado en la cama.

La irritación desapareció más rápido de lo que llegó cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Chi-Chi, llevándose una mano a la boca—, ¡oh, lo siento tanto!

Gokú clavó la mirada en el suelo y se sujetó la muñeca. —Yo también —dijo en voz baja.

—Y yo —susurró Gohan, viendo nuevamente a Bulma.

Krillin terminó de entrar a la habitación y por unos cinco minutos, nadie dijo nada. Simplemente veían a Bulma, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente, Gohan levantó la cabeza. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con aprehensión.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos los demás a la vez.

Gohan levantó la mano, indicándoles que se mantuvieran en silencio. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. —¡Eso!

Ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la habitación sabía de lo que hablaba. El adolescente puso los ojos en blanco y señaló a uno de los monitores. —¡Presten atención! —dijo entusiasmado. Los cuatro esperaron, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin siquiera respirar, a que algo pasara. Repentinamente, hubo un parpadeo en el monitor.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Chi-Chi, aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

Gohan sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando miró el rostro de Bulma. Apenas un poco, pudo ver sus párpados moverse.

—¡Está despertando!

* * *

N.T.: Para no saturar el inicio con las notas de Autor, preferí el pie de página.

Quería darle las gracias a todos los que leen esta traducción y a Schala por brindarme esa mano amiga capítulo a capítulo.

Publicado el 03/06/2013


	7. Capítulo 07

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

**********Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N. A.:** Gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Mentiría si les dijera que no me gustan, ¿pero qué les puedo decir? Me agrada saber que ustedes leen y disfrutan esto. Las críticas constructivas también son bienvenidas; si no me señalan los errores, nunca mejoraré.

**Capítulo 07:**

* * *

—Está despertando —repitió el adolescente, su voz era baja pero emocionada—. ¡Está despertando!

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Chi-Chi.

—Iré por el doctor —dijo Gohan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras salía de la habitación.

Krillin, Gokú y Chi-Chi rodearon la cama, sonriendo con anticipación mientras veían a la heredera revolverse. Lentamente, los ojos azules y radiantes de Bulma se abrieron.

—¡Oh, gracias a dios, está despierta! —exclamó Chi-Chi, juntando las manos. Se reclinó directamente sobre la heredera, sonriendo con intensidad—. ¡Oh, cariño, estás bien! ¡De verdad estás bien!

Bulma parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista. Podía oír con claridad y facilidad la voz entusiasta, aunque chillona, de Chi-Chi. Sin, embargo, la mujer de cabello oscuro parecía más una forma borrosa para ella. Intentó hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

La heredera comenzó a entrar en pánico. Rápidamente notó que tampoco podía moverse y sintió como si algo estuviese obstruyendo su cavidad oral. Presa del terror, comenzó a retorcerse, intentando estirar los brazos para agarrar lo que fuera que estuviese bloqueando su boca.

—¡Hey, Bulma! —dijo Gokú en voz baja, empujando suavemente a su amiga hacia la cama—. ¡Tienes que calmarte!

Cuando Bulma miró a sus amigos frenéticamente, Chi-Chi le sonrió con tristeza. —Estás intubada, cariño. No puedes hablar por ahora.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron en sorpresa. ¿Estaba intubada? ¿Por qué tenía un tubo en la garganta? Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una poco iluminada habitación de hospital.

Su mirada aterrada fue sustituida por una de confusión. Comenzó a golpetear su mano derecha contra la cama. Sus amigos notaron el movimiento, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer. La heredera puso los ojos en blanco. Movió los dedos para que pulgar, índice y medio se juntaran además de mover su muñeca con fluidez.

—¡Oh! —gritó Chi-Chi, buscando en su cartera—. ¡Quiere algo con qué escribir! —La joven madre sacó un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas—. Aquí tienes, cariño —dijo, colocando con gentileza el bolígrafo en la mano de la heredera.

Bulma intentó agarrar el bolígrafo, pero luchaba para sujetar el objeto delgado. intentó una y otra vez sujetarlo bien, pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, no podía.

Chi-Chi le sonrió con empatía a la mujer. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y soltó el bolígrafo. —¡Espera aquí! —exclamó, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

_ "Claro, porque corro un gran riesgo de escapar en este momento",_ pensó Bulma, volteando los ojos.

La mujer más joven apareció nuevamente unos segundos después, presumiendo una pequeña pizarra y un marcador. —Me traje todo el bolso escolar de Goten —manifestó, colocando el objeto sobre la cama—. ¡Casi olvido que lo hago practicar las matemáticas con esto! —Chi-Chi tomó el notablemente más grueso marcador y se lo puso a Bulma en la mano.

Ella logró sujetarlo entre sus dedos y, temblorosamente, escribió «CÓMO?».

—Tuviste un accidente automovilístico —dijo en voz baja Krillin—. Uno muy grave. Pero no te preocupes, Bulma, ¡las semillas del ermitaño germinarán en un par de semanas y luego quedarás como nueva!

Bulma sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, abatida por la falta de movilidad que tenía. «NO» escribió «CÓMO SALIMOS DE NAMEK?».

—¿De Namek? —preguntó Gokú parpadeando sorprendido—. Bulma, Namek pasó hace muchos años.

Entonces Gohan regresó, prácticamente arrastrando al doctor de Bulma por la espalda. —¡Lo encontré! —dijo, metiendo al galeno en la habitación.

Bulma estaba absolutamente confundida. Escribió en la pizarra, señalando lo que quería aclarar, antes de hacerlo «QUIÉN?».

—Al Dr. Oberman —explicó Gohan en voz baja—. Va a hacer tu médico principal mientras estés aquí.

«NO» escribió «QUIÉN ERES?».

Gohan le arqueó una ceja a la mujer. —¿Yo? Bulma, soy yo, Gohan —dijo con gentileza. La mujer se sorprendió y comenzó a temblar, luego a sacudirse violentamente. Los ojos se le voltearon.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gokú, evidentemente atemorizado.

—Está convulsionando —respondió el doctor calmado, metiéndose entre su paciente y amigos. Inyectó algo en su IV. Mientras llamaba por ayuda, miró a la familia fugazmente—. Va a estar bien —les aseguró—, pero voy a pedirles que se retiren. Ahora.

Los cuatro amigos salieron en silencio de la habitación, luchando por apartar la mirada del cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga. Se quedaron en el pasillo, viendo callados cómo las enfermeras y otros médicos salían y entraban corriendo del cuarto. Después de veinte minutos, se sentaron en la sala de espera. Ninguno de ellos habló mientras los minutos se convertían en horas, hasta que finalmente, el Dr. Oberman salió con una mirada seria. Todos se levantaron precipitadamente y corrieron hacia él, preguntando cómo estaba su amiga.

—La señora Briefs va a estar bien —aseguró—. Sin embargo, parece que no puede recordar. Técnicamente, está categorizado como Trauma provocado por pérdida de la memoria, pero temo que en este momento no puedo ser más preciso. La causa puede ser el estrés emocional del accidente o el daño físico recibido en la cabeza cuando se golpeó con el volante, todavía está por verse.

—¿Tiene amnesia? —preguntó Gohan preocupado.

El doctor asintió. —Sus últimos recuerdos parecen estar relacionados con algo llamado Namek —continuó—. Como no sabemos qué es, tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarme. ¿Saben a qué se refiere? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde eso?

Los cuatros tuvieron que pararse a pensar un momento. —Es un lugar al que fuimos —respondió Gohan finalmente—, hace unos once o doce años.

De nuevo, el médico asintió solemnemente. —Ya veo. —Hizo un gesto hacia los asientos pidiéndoles que lo siguieran. Cuando todos se situaron, el galeno se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con su camisa.

»Hay buenas y malas noticias —dijo negándose a mirarlos—. La buena noticia es que, con mucho esfuerzo y la terapia adecuada, será capaz de recuperarse físicamente por completo. Su oído no fue afectado y aunque su visión está un poco borrosa en este momento, tenemos muchas razones para creer que va a estar bien en cuestión de días. Y la mayor parte de su memoria a largo plazo, por lo que podemos determinar, se mantiene intacta.

—Excepto los últimos doce años —señaló Krillin con algo más que un indicio de sarcasmo en la voz.

El Dr. Oberman volvió a ponerse los lentes y finalmente miró al grupo. —Con un trauma provocado por la amnesia, particularmente a este nivel, descubrir algo que el individuo encuentra seriamente fuera de lugar, una reacción física, como la que presenciaron, puede ocurrir. —Se giró para mirar al adolescente cuidadosamente—. Apuesto a que hace doce años eras un niño. Verte convertido en un hombre debió ser un shock para ella.

—Sé que fue por mi causa —susurró Gokú, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo y dándole un apretón.

Gohan le sonrió débilmente a su progenitor y colocó una mano sobre la de él.

El doctor miró al padre y al hijo confundido, pero sabía que tenía que continuar. —El punto es que, cualquier cosa que la señora Briefs vea seriamente fuera de lugar podría, cómo puedo explicarlo… —Se mordió el labio y siguió mirando a Chi-Chi—. Ella necesita que le presenten _lentamente _todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. Sabe que ha perdido la memoria de manera parcial. Ese shock le ocasionó el último ataque. Sin embargo, al haberse comunicado con ella, lo ha aceptado. —El Dr. Oberman siguió mirando fijamente a Chi-Chi. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero siempre era más fácil hablar esta clase de tópicos con mujeres que con hombres.

»Doce años es mucho tiempo —continuó el médico—. Lo que necesito que hagan es una lista de todo lo que ha pasado en ese período. Luego requiero que le informen al resto de su familia y amigos que necesitan evitar esos tópicos, al menos hasta que ella haya avanzado en su terapia. Más adelante, podremos decirle todo, pero para ser franco, podría tomar años. Hasta nuevo aviso, me temo que está a riesgo de una caída física severa, incluido paro cardíaco. ¿Me entienden?

Chi-Chi asintió, buscando nuevamente el papel y el bolígrafo que había sacado antes. —Sí, por supuesto —dijo en voz baja—. Gracias, doctor. ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

El Dr. Oberman sacudió la cabeza. —Los mantendré informados —les aseguró poniéndose de pie—. Cuando terminen con esto, les recomiendo que se tomen un descanso. Se lo han ganado.

Cuando se retiró, Chi-Chi removió la tapa del bolígrafo. —Okay, sucesos que hubiesen impactado a Bulma hace doce años —dijo, escribiendo lo mismo en la parte superior de la hoja—. Comencemos desde el principio.

—Está calva —dijo Krillin. Cuando los otros lo miraron, él agitó las manos defensivamente—. ¡Hey, es Bulma de quien hablamos! ¿Qué es lo primero que va a pensar esa mujer?

—Su cabello —admitió Chi-Chi escribiéndolo—. Pero creo que esa es inevitable. Va a ver un espejo en algún momento y notará la diferencia entre ahora y cuando le llegaba al hombro cuando estaba en Namek.

Krillin se encogió de hombros—. Creo que ayudaría —dijo en voz baja.

—Seguro que sí —Chi-Chi respondió suavemente, sonriéndole al hombre más pequeño—. Okay, ¿qué más?

—Es presidenta de la compañía —añadió Gohan—. Hace doce años, era sólo la vicepresidenta. Por eso tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir al viaje.

Krillin levantó la cabeza. —¡Oh! ¡Su habitación es diferente! ¡Tenemos que cambiarla a como estaba antes!

Chi-Chi alzó la vista del bloc de notas. —¿Cómo diferente? —preguntó.

—Solía tener varios tonos de rosa —respondió Krillin—. Tenía cortinas, cubrecama y un tocador de ese color…, era una habitación muy femenina. Lo recuerdo porque ella me mandó como cinco veces allá para buscar porquerías que quería llevar a Namek. Cada vez que entraba, todo lo que podía pensar era "dios, hay demasiado rosa".

—Presumo que su habitación ya no se ve así —preguntó la mujer.

Gohan se levantó y se puso repentinamente pálido. —Oh, Dios, no…

Los otros tres voltearon a verlo. —¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Chi-Chi.

El adolescente comenzó a llorar. —Vegeta —susurró—. Hace doce años, lo único que ella sentía por él era temor. La habitación fue redecorada hace diez, cuando él se mudó con ella.

—Dios mío —susurró Gokú—. No puede significar lo que creo…

Krillin escondió el rostro entre sus manos. —No, no, no, no…

Gohan asintió, ahogando el llanto. —Tenemos que remover cualquier evidencia de su nueva familia —susurró, llorando suavemente—. Tenemos que sacar a Vegeta, _y a Trunks, _de su mundo.

* * *

El Dr. Briefs colgó el teléfono soltando un suspiro de cansancio. No sabía cuál llamada habría sido peor: la que le informaba que ella estaba muerta o esta que acababa de recibir.

Separar a su familia iba a ser lo peor que haría en su vida.

El buen doctor subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados donde estaba su yerno. Dio tres pasos antes de detenerse y miró al hombre inconsciente frente a él. —Oh, mi muchacho, ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto? —susurró, se acercó a la cama y se sentó, viendo al Saiyajin dormido—. Has llegado tan lejos —continuó el científico—. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo eras cuando mi Bulma te trajo a casa. Eras salvaje e impredecible. No me malentiendas, hijo, aun así disfrutábamos tu peculiar presencia en aquel entonces.

El hombre entrado en años rió para sí. —Desde luego que tuviste que pasar por mucho en aquel entonces, hijo —continuó riendo—. Eras tempestuoso y gritón y más que una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Pero también mi querida Bulma lo era. —Otra risa se oyó en la habitación—. Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi juntos así como si nada. Ella acababa de darle los toques finales a esa primera cámara de gravedad que usabas.

—Ah, estaba tan orgullosa de ese artefacto. Y nunca lo escondió. Siempre ha sido así y lo sabes. Por cada invención que terminaba, quería un montón de elogios. No me malinterpretes, generalmente se los ganaba, pero era como una adicción para ella. Todo lo que hacía esa niña le sirvió para recibir más y más adoración. Y luego llegaste tú. Pude notar que estabas impresionado, pero nunca la elogiaste verbalmente. Luego ella intentó sacártelos a la fuerza y tú te opusiste más. —El científico rió sonoramente ante el recuerdo—. Ninguno de los dos lograba algo en todo el día. Sólo discutían y discutían. Y para cuando se iban echando chispas, yo ya había notado que algo especial estaba pasando.

Sacudió la cabeza, rascando a su gatito tras la oreja. —Ustedes fueron buenos el uno para el otro —dijo—. Maduraron mucho sin dejar de lado quienes eran. Personalmente, pienso que ustedes tienen tanto espíritu de lucha que no serían felices con nadie más. Necesitan de alguien que les dé pelea, y que les pueda contraatacar. han estado teniendo esta lucha intelectual por más de una década.

El Dr. Briefs suspiró mientras seguía rascando al gatito. —Esto no te lo vas a tomar bien, ¿cierto, muchacho? —le preguntó al hombre inconsciente. Se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Empacaré tus cosas —dijo en voz baja, colocándole un sensor a Vegeta en la muñeca—. Esto me informará cuando comiences a despertar. Sólo puedo esperar que escuches en calma cuando te enteres.

Con tristeza, el doctor caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento y miró por última vez al hombre dormido.

—Lo siento tanto, hijo.

* * *

Dieciocho colgó el teléfono sin emoción alguna en el rostro. —Era Krillin —reportó neutralmente, dirigiéndose a la única persona en la habitación.

—¡¿Y?! —demandó Yamcha, listo para arrancarse el cabello—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Va a salir de esta? ¿Está viva? ¡¿Qué pasó, Dieciocho, qué?!

La rubia le dio una mirada fulminante al hombre con la cicatriz. —¿Te vas a calmar o necesito someterte también? —amenazó tranquilo.

Yamcha guardó silencio y tomó asiento en una silla de la cocina, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo. No quería arriesgarse a hacer algo que lograra que le ocultaran información sobre Bulma.

Dieciocho movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Sabiendo que el hombre al menos estaba algo controlado, continuó. —Bulma despertó —dijo con sangre fría—. Apenas está consciente y no puede hablar por ahora porque su garganta está áspera por el tubo que tenía, pero ha recuperado el sentido y se espera que una de esas benditas semillas madure lo suficiente para sanar sus heridas.

Los ojos del humano se iluminaron. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue detenido y guardó silencio nuevamente cuando recibió una mirada de la rubia. En silencio, le indicó que deseaba que ella continuara.

—Parece que tiene amnesia —dijo la mujer—. No pérdida total de la memoria, pero suficiente para bloquear los últimos doce años. Aparentemente, lo último que recuerda es haber estado en Namek y se supone que no debemos contarle nada de lo que ha pasado en ese lapso de tiempo. Si ella deliberadamente pregunta algo, entonces debería tomar la respuesta bien, mientras no sea muy impactante. Pero se supone que no deberíamos suministrarle ninguna información por cuenta propia.

El ex bandido bajó la cabeza ligeramente mientras intentaba hacer cálculos. —¿Desde Namek? —preguntó—. ¿Eso fue hace como quince años?

—Doce —reportó la rubia mientras volteaba los ojos—. Maldición, eres un ignorante. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo. —Sacó una silla para ella y se sentó antes de continuar con desinterés—. Eso significa, genio, que si ella pregunta, puedes responderle que ustedes terminaron, dado que eso apenas sería novedad para ella. Pero no puedes decirle que Vegeta y ella están juntos.

Yamcha levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se ampliaron. —Ella no sabe que…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —espetó Dieciocho, su voz se oía amenazante—. Es verdad que ella no recuerda estar con Vegeta. También es verdad que no se le puede decir nada de su relación con él porque sería demasiado impactante para ella. Pero antes de que comiences a celebrar y pensar que los dioses están dándote otra oportunidad con ella, necesitas pensar en esto: ellos son una familia, Yamcha.

—Apenas lo son —resopló Yamcha.

Dieciocho cerró los ojos e intentó respirar para relajarse antes de continuar. —Mira, yo detesto a Vegeta tanto como tú. Es un imbécil. Pero ni siquiera yo le desearía esto.

Cuando Yamcha susurró un "Yo sí" por lo bajo, Dieciocho arremetió contra él pasando por encima de la mesa y dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Dieciocho?! —gritó Yamcha, sujetándose la barbilla y escupiendo sangre.

La rubia se acercó al humano, lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo pegó de la pared. —Escúchame, hijo de perra —habló con sangre fría—, si quieres reconocerlo o no, Bulma, Vegeta _y__ Trunks_, son una familia. Lo han sido por años. Ahora, yo no sé los pormenores de lo que tú y Bulma pasaron cuando estaban juntos. No sé si ella te engañó o tú la engañaste a ella, o si terminaron en buenos términos. No sé si se enamoró locamente de Vegeta, o si fue por lujuria o aburrimiento…, demonios, lo que imagino es que pudo ser un revolcón por venganza que se salió de las manos. Pero esto es lo que sí sé: cuando el sol salga mañana, y esos tres niños se despierten, tendré que decirle a uno de nueve años que ya no le puede decir "mamá" a su madre, que sus padres ya no están juntos y que ya no tiene un hogar. Así que si piensas que tu penosa demostración de cómo terminó tu relación con ella va a importarme, estás sumamente equivocado.

Despacio, Dieciocho soltó su camisa. —Ya tienes la información, Yamcha —dijo con tono indiferente—. Regresa a tu casa. Ahora.

Yamcha se acarició la barbilla otra vez, mirando al androide. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Tuve un momento de debilidad cuando pensé…, lo que pensé. Yo… sólo quiero que sepas que nunca haría nada para empeorar la situación. Nunca intentaría seducir a Bulma así. Tiene una familia que la quiere y mi incapacidad para dejar atrás el pasado no me da derecho a separarlos.

Dieciocho se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, asintiéndole una sola vez con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Yamcha salió en silencio de la casa, se elevó hacia el cielo e intentó procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Nada iba a volver a ser como antes.

* * *

**N.T.: **Otro capítulo listo. ¡Nuevamente te agradezco el beteo -y el review- Schala! y por supuesto, a todos los que leen esta traducción. Recuerden que el mérito es para la genial **Balthezarian**.

08/06/2013


	8. Capítulo 08

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

******Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N. A.: **¡Gracias, a todos, por el apoyo!

Para aclarar, Bulma es incapaz (momentáneamente) de hablar, su comunicación tiene que ser escrita. Escogí las comillas españolas y mayúsculas porque pensé que sería, bueno, vamos a decir que me pareció que estaría bien.

**N.T.:** la carencia de símbolos de exclamación e interrogación de apertura en los diálogos de Bulma es arbitraria, así que no me riñan ^^.

**Capítulo 08:**

* * *

Bulma gruñó suavemente cuando despertó. Su visión aún estaba algo borrosa y le tomó un momento recordar dónde se encontraba y qué había pasado, pero después de un bostezo profundo se relajó. Volteó a la derecha y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando hizo contacto visual con Krillin.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de inmediato comenzó a toser. —¡Hey, Bulma! —le advirtió Krillin mientras se acercaba rápidamente—. ¡Cálmate! Apenas hace unas horas que te desentubaron y el doctor nos dijo que tu garganta iba a quedar muy áspera, ¡no podrás hablar por unos días! Pero no te preocupes, Chi-Chi dejó la pizarra. Dime qué necesitas.

Cuando la tos cedió, Bulma tomó el marcador sobre la mesa a su lado. «TIENES CABELLO!»

Krillin parpadeó sorprendido, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez antes de finalmente estallar en carcajadas. —Sí —rió entre dientes—, me lo dejé crecer hace unos años. No me veo tan rudo como antes, pero qué importa.

Bulma le sonrió. «SE VE BIEN. A LAS MUJERES DEBE GUSTARLE»

El guerrero pequeño rió y se rascó la nuca. —Bueno, al menos a una le gusta. —Pausó por un momento, considerando algo—, de hecho, ¡a dos!

La heredera lo miró con curiosidad mientras borraba la pizarra. No era una tarea sencilla, dado que sólo uno de sus brazos tenía verdadera movilidad, pero aún en su maltrecho estado no quería tener que depender de alguien por algo tan simple. «DOS MUJERES?»

Krillin se puso rojo. —¡No, no como lo imaginas! —se defendió—. ¡Mi Familia! ¡Ellas son mi familia!

La expresión de Bulma cambió ligeramente. Sabía que Krillin no tenía hermanos y que tampoco conocía a sus padres. Eso no le dejaba muchas opciones sobre qué familiares podrían ser. «TE CASASTE?»

El ex monje parpadeó nuevamente sorprendido. —Wow, no pensé que lo comprenderías tan rápido. Al parecer siempre pensaste que el mero concepto de que tuviese _novia _era demasiado improbable para ser verdad, mucho más tener una esposa, pero sí, estoy casado.

La científica le sonrió tiernamente a su viejo amigo. «HIJOS?»

—Una —dijo con una sonrisa—, tiene cinco años y es tan hermosa como su madre.

«FOTOS?»

Krillin asintió entusiasmado mientras buscaba en su billetera. —¡Sí, tengo docenas! —exclamó mientras la abría y una tira de fotos se desplegaba hacia abajo—. ¡Esta es mi niña!

Lentamente, los dos pasaron foto tras foto de una adorable niña rubia. Era una pequeña de múltiples intereses. Había fotos de ella jugando en la arena, ataviada con ropa de adulto mientras jugaba a vestirse como uno, revisando una pila de libros, mezclando masa para galletas parada sobre un taburete para alcanzar la mesa, peinándole el pelo a sus muñecas, disfrazada de mariposa, bailando con un tutú, driblando un balón de futbol, gateando, intentando atrapar palomitas de maíz con la boca, viendo TV y al parecer ganando un juego de damas contra un niño muy familiar.

Cuando llegaron a esa última foto, Bulma entrecerró los ojos mientras escribía en la pizarra. «POR QUÉ GOKÚ ES UN NIÑO?»

Krillin no estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba hablando y tuvo que echarle una segunda mirada a las fotos. —Oh, ese no es Gokú —aclaró—, Ese es Goten.

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron. «TUVO OTRO HIJO!» razonó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —respondió Krillin con los ojos igual de iluminados. _Wow, ¡esto es fantástico! ¡Está entendiendo todo con suma facilidad y lo está tomando bien, tanto que puede que no nos dé mayor problema!_—.Goten tiene ocho años ahora. Es casi un clon de Gokú. Me refiero a que todos pueden notar que lucen prácticamente idénticos, ¡pero también se comportan de la misma manera! Ambos tienen ese espíritu inocente. Son tan amables con _todo el mundo_ y comen como aspiradoras. Sí, Gohan come tanto como ellos, pero la mayoría de la comida _entra_ a su boca, no sobre ella. Incluso, cuando juega con alguien, no siempre lo entiende y termina perdiendo las primeras partidas de todo. Siempre es un buen perdedor.

Bulma le sonrió a su amigo. «PARECE UN BUEN NIÑO»

—Lo es —respondió Krillin.

Los dos permanecieron callados por un momento antes de que Bulma decidiera hacer otras preguntas. «¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TÚ CONMIGO?»

El ex monje le sonrió con dulzura. —Queríamos asegurarnos de que al menos uno de nosotros estuviese contigo cuando despertaras de tu siesta. Pasaste por mucho los últimos días y pensamos que estaría muy mal si no tenías a un buen amigo cerca para acompañarte. Digo, sí, claro, los doctores y enfermeras están aquí para cuidarte; técnicamente, pero ellos no pueden burlarse de ti como la vez que por accidente le mostraste tus partes a Roshi porque no sabías que Gokú te había quitado las pantaletas, ¿así que quién mejor que nosotros?

Bulma rió entre dientes, pero eso la hizo toser un poco. Después de que tuvo un momento para calmarse, no pudo evitar preguntar. «TE TOCÓ EL PRIMER TURNO?»

Krillin sólo asintió mientras plegaba las fotos para meterlas de nuevo en la billetera. —Sí, los otros pasaron mucho tiempo cuidándote mientras estabas inconsciente y yo estaba en la casa con los niños. Gokú y su familia regresaron a su casa para tomar un descanso y mi esposa está encargándose de los pequeños alborotadores, así que aquí me tienes, ¡Me tocó la parte divertida!

La heredera le sonrió a su amigo. «SOY LO MÁXIMO, ¿VERDAD?»

—Sí, lo eres —acordó Krillin—. En serio lo eres.

Bulma se estiró un poco antes de sacar a colación un tema que había estado en su mente desde que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. «YAMCHA ESTÁ VIVO?»

Krillin sintió que comenzó a sudarle la nuca. Tuvo muchas horas para pensar acerca de lo que Bulma probablemente podría y no recordar, y mucho de ese tiempo lo había ocupado en pensar qué diría cuando ella sacara a colación al ex que no sabía que lo era. —Sí —dijo despacio—, deseamos que volviera a la vida poco después de regresar de Namek.

Los ojos de la mujer lastimada se iluminaron. «DÓNDE ESTÁ?»

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba en mi sala teniendo un ataque de nervios porque tú no estabas bien —respondió con honestidad.

_Maldición, ¡¿por qué dije eso__?! _pensó. _Pude haberle dicho que estaba preocupado por ella como el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué demonios le dije que se puso histérico porque estaba demasiado mortificado por ella? __¡Aargh!¡Lo eché a perder todo! ¡Ahora va a preguntarme si sigue con él!_

Justo como lo había predicho, la siguiente pregunta de Bulma fue: «ESTAMOS JUNTOS?»

Cuando Krillin no respondió de inmediato, la mujer sonrió tristemente. «CALCULO 50/50 DE PROBABILIDAD QUE NO. ROMPÍAMOS TODO EL TIEMPO»

—¡Oh, gracias a dios! —dijo Krillin agradecido, echándose el cabello para adelante—. Estaba tan preocupado por tener que decírtelo y que tú… no lo tomaras bien. —De nuevo, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras hacía señas con las manos defensivamente—. ¡No que no puedas manejar la situación! Es sólo que, bueno, nadie se toma bien la noticia de una ruptura y las historias de ustedes decían que tenían batallas épicas cada vez que pasaba y… estoy diciendo chorradas y de verdad necesito aprender cuándo callar.

Bulma le sonrió otra vez. «RELÁJATE» escribió. «YA ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA» sus párpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados y el marcador cayó de su mano. Intentó decir algo más, pero se sentía tan débil para hacer un verdadero esfuerzo. Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron por un momento antes de cerrarse por completo. En un instante, la heredera estaba profundamente dormida otra vez.

Krillin asintió ligeramente mientras apretaba las manos. —Vale, está bien, creo que, considerándolo todo, no salió mal. —Se encorvó en la silla y suspiró—. Por ahora todo está bien.

* * *

Gohan se sentó en la cama y miró las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Sabía que necesitaba un buen descanso, pero simplemente no podía relajarse lo suficiente para dormir más que unos minutos. Sabía que la vida de todos estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente, y todo lo malo que podía pasar se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Aun cuando él era uno de los más jóvenes del grupo, sabía que muchos de los problemas terminarían siendo su responsabilidad.

_¿De verdad seremos capaces de ocultarle su vida? _Se preguntó. _¿Cómo podemos asegurar que a ninguno de nosotros se nos escapará algo? ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que alguien ajeno al grupo no le dirá nada? Va a ir a reuniones empresariales con gente que sabe que tiene un hijo. ¿Cómo asegurar que no le contarán nada al respecto? Oh, demonios, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Trunks y Vegeta? ¿Cómo van a lidiar con esto? Van a tener que mudarse de la Corporación Cápsula. Van a tener que comenzar nuevas vidas. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle que Vegeta tiene un hijo, pero que ninguno de nosotros puede decirle nada acerca de la madre? ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que Trunks haga algo irracional y vaya corriendo hacia su madre? Demonios, ¡Goten es el más imprudente del grupo y no sabe guardar un secreto! ¿Cómo lo callamos?_

El adolescente suspiró y bajó la cabeza, apoyándose en la ventana. —¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer? —susurró. La ventana se sentía fría en su frente y disfrutó la sensación. Era sólo un leve consuelo para él, pero por el momento, cualquier consuelo era más que bienvenido—. Tengo que dormir un poco —se dijo colocando una mano en la ventana—. Si pudiese dormir un par de horas, quizá podría pensar con claridad.

Gruñó suavemente mientras se separaba de la ventana. —Duerme, duerme, duerme —repitió, esperando que, si lo decía varias veces, en realidad pasaría. El adolescente se tumbó en la cama, cayendo como un peso muerto y rebotando un par de veces por el impacto—. Duerme —se ordenó mientras se cerraba los ojos—. ¡Maldita sea, Gohan, duerme! —siseó. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras se gruñía—. No puedes pensar bien si estás carente de sueño y han pasado días desde que descansaste como debe ser. ¡Así que olvídate de todo y duerme!

—Decirte lo que quieres no te va a ayudar.

Gohan se levantó rápidamente de su cama con una esfera de energía en la mano, aunque se disipó igual de rápido. —Por dios, Mamá, ¡me mataste del susto!

—No es cierto —argumentó Chi-Chi mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación—. Si te hubiese matado del susto, entonces no podrías decírmelo, ¿cierto?

El adolescente se secó el sudor del entrecejo mientras se tiraba nuevamente en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. —Sabes, para ser una mujer cuya reputación y patrones conocidos de comportamiento sugiere que es propensa a la histeria y a la exageración, acabas de tomar mi reacción con demasiada tranquilidad.

Su madre se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —Lo dije antes, pero no recuerdo si estabas presente cuando lo hice. Toda esta situación me ha abierto los ojos. No sabemos lo que va a pasarnos. No sabemos cuándo podemos perder lo que más queremos. Mientras esperaba en el hospital por noticias de Bulma, tuve tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en la vida. Sé que grito y lloro por lo más mínimo. Es como siempre he tratado todo, desde que era una niña.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando también la cabeza en la pared al lado de su hijo mayor. —Siempre he estado preocupada por lo que nos depare el futuro, y eso lo sabes. Me preocupo por si tendremos suficiente dinero para pagar las cuentas. Por si voy a tener suficiente comida para alimentar a tres Saiyajin. Por lo que pudiera pasarte a ti o a tu hermano si, como tu padre, no aprenden un verdadero oficio. Me preocupo por si tendré o no suficiente dinero ahorrado para pagarte la licenciatura. Por si tendré o no nietos mientras soy lo suficientemente joven para disfrutarlos. Por el acoso de los niños de la escuela. Por si seré capaz de enseñarle a Goten lo suficiente como para que alcance el éxito. Pero sobre todo, estoy preocupada por el bienestar de mis hijos.

Chi-Chi estiró una mano y cubrió la mejilla de su hijo. —Sin embargo, hacerlo no arregla nada. Todo por lo que siempre lo he estado no mejoró por la preocupación. Fue resuelto con el trabajo. Del duro, algunas veces, pero igual trabajo. Y mientras más pienso en ello, más me doy cuenta de que hacerlo no sólo no ayuda, si no que los entorpece y no los resuelve, los empeora.

Gohan le sonrió a su madre. —¿Es hora de la lección de la vida?

—Siempre es hora de la lección de la vida —respondió Chi-Chi calmada—, aunque algunas son mejores que otras. El punto es que perdí innumerables horas de mi vida por sólo mirar a la distancia, preocupándome por el futuro. Así que si te encuentro otra vez perdiendo lo poco que te queda de infancia por cometer errores, estarás castigado por una semana. ¿Me entiendes?

Gohan rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. —Bien, ya te entiendo, mamá. Intentaré no preocuparme tanto.

—Ya veo que lo haces —dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Oh, y Gohan?

—¿Sí?

—Si vuelves a cargar una esfera de energía para usarla en mi contra, estarás castigado por dos.

* * *

El Dr. Briefs metió la última cápsula dentro del contenedor. Le había tomado unas cuantas horas y algo de ayuda, pero había logrado reunir hasta la última prueba de la existencia de Vegeta en la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba triste por tener que hacerlo, pero sabía que era necesario.

Estuvo mucho más renuente con las cosas de su nieto. La habitación de Trunks se veía igual al día del accidente, pero el buen doctor no había tenido mucha prisa por limpiarla. Todas las fotos, papeles y proyectos del niño habían sido retirados de las otras habitaciones de la casa, y no había razón para que Bulma se aventurara a entrar a lo que, hasta donde ella sabía, era simplemente otra habitación de invitados.

Sacar las cosas del pequeño iba a ser lo más difícil que haría en su vida. Por nueve años, ese niño había sido la vida de su hogar. El anciano no estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a pasar sin que él corriera por los pasillos haciendo mil preguntas al día, pero sabía que no sería ni de lejos agradable. Y ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar cómo iba a tomarlo él.

El reloj del Dr. Briefs hizo un pequeño ruido. —Maldición —susurró y salió corriendo de la habitación. Subió las escaleras hasta la de invitados donde se encontraba su yerno—. Oh, esto no va a terminar bien…

El nivel de energía de Vegeta estaba ascendiendo y sus párpados abriéndose y cerrándose. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó de golpe con cara de pánico. —¿Bulma? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Vegeta, necesitas escucharme —comenzó a explicar el doctor con calma—. Bulma todavía está en el hos…

Hasta ahí pudo llegar el pobre anciano antes de que el esposo de su hija desapareciera envuelto en un resplandor dorado.

* * *

16/06/2013


	9. Capítulo 09

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

**********Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Las fiestas son una locura.

¡Y Wow! ¡Cien reviews en menos de diez capítulos! Nunca creí que fuese posible. Su apoyo significa mucho para mí.

**N.T:** Ya lo logró la traducción gracias a ustedes :D

**Capítulo 09**

* * *

Gohan volteó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió el ascenso de poder. —¡Oh, mierda! —gritó, saltando por la ventana desde la cual voló hacia el cielo nocturno. El adolescente voló tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, manteniendo la atención enfocada en la energía salvaje del príncipe. Tan pronto como avistó la mínima señal de una luz dorada, buscó en lo más profundo de él y sacó la poca energía que tenía de reserva.

Vegeta vio a Gohan con claridad, pero él no iba a dejar que el muchacho lo retrasara. El príncipe se negó a desviarse de su trayectoria, y si el híbrido iba a atravesarse entonces sería su maldita culpa.

Los dos chocaron a una velocidad supersónica. Vegeta mantuvo su fuerza moviéndose hacia adelante, determinado a no ser retrasado. Gohan lo empujó un poco hacia un lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del guerrero mayor. El cambio de propulsión los obligó a volar directo a una montaña.

El príncipe rugió salvajemente mientras intentaba recuperar el rumbo. —¡Te mataré si no me liberas en este momento, muchacho! —gritó.

Pero Gohan no lo dejaría ir. —Vegeta, tienes que detenerte —dijo tan calmado como pudo. El adolescente gruñó cuando sintió un codo volar con violencia a su costado, pero lo aguantó férreamente—. ¡Tienes que oírme!

—¡Tienes que soltarme! —gritó. Vegeta se sacudió violentamente y pateó directo hacia atrás, golpeando a Gohan en la ingle. Fue un golpe bajo y cruel, uno que nunca usaría en una batalla real, pero no tenía tiempo para tratar con el honor. No estaba allí para pelear. Tenía que llegar con su esposa.

Gohan siseó cuando lo soltó. Aún por sus ojos entrecerrados, pudo ver al príncipe desaparecer en un flash brillante y dorado.

Vegeta no llegó muy lejos antes de que Gokú y Piccoro lo golpearan simultáneamente y lo clavaran en el suelo.

—¡Basta, Vegeta! —gritó Gokú en la segunda fase mientras ponía bajo control al destrozado príncipe—. ¡Vegeta, _basta__!_

Pero el hombre no escuchaba al más alto. Todo lo que sabía era que su esposa estaba en el hospital, que no tenía idea de si estaba bien y que tenía que verla. Inmediatamente.

Gohan se levantó tambaleante y se unió al combate. Con Vegeta alterado como estaba, incluso los esfuerzos combinados de Gokú y Piccoro apenas podían contenerlo. Rápidamente, el adolescente envolvió los brazos y dejó lo demás para su padre y su mentor.

—¡Maldita sea, Vegeta, tienes que oír!—espetó el Namek.

—¡Bulma está despierta! —intentó gritar Gohan—. ¡Está despierta, Vegeta!

—¡ESO LO SÉ! —gritó el príncipe, luchando por liberarse con más fuerza que antes de sus captores—. ¡ES POR ESO QUE TENGO QUE IR CON ELLA, MALDICIÓN!

Al sentir que su agarre se perdía un poco, Gokú elevó su energía y lo agarró con más fuerza. —Vegeta —comenzó a decir en un tono de voz calmado—, necesitamos hablar de algo contigo antes de que puedas verla.

—¡NO! —aulló, retorciéndose debajo de los otros—. ¡SUÉLTENME!

La voz de Gokú no tembló ni un momento. —No, Vegeta, no podemos hacer eso. Ahora, si puedes calmarte, podemos soltarte y contarte lo que está pasando. Si no lo haces, vamos a mantenerte inmovilizado aquí. Y entre los tres, Vegeta, sabes que podemos.

Por un minuto más, el príncipe luchó con violencia, gritando y diciendo cada obscenidad que había oído en su vida. No quería que lo retuvieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. No quería ser demorado para llegar a Bulma. No quería sentarse y esperar a que los malditos idiotas le dieran un sermón que no tenía intención de escuchar.

Lo único que quería irse de una puta vez.

Pero toda las peleas y el revoloteo del mundo no iban a mover a un Saiyajin, a un híbrido y a un Namek necio combinados. Y después de un rato, el forcejeo se detuvo.

—Sólo díganme qué carajo necesitan que sepa —gruñó Vegeta, peleando para mantener su temperamento bajo control—, y suéltenme, coño.

Gokú le sonrió al Saiyajin mayor. —¿Prometes no escapar? —preguntó.

—¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto, dime que es tan importante como para no dejarme ir a ver a Bulma! —gritó el príncipe.

El Saiyajin más alto simplemente se encogió de hombros, aún manteniendo una mano firme sobre el mayor de los dos. —Okay —dijo calmadamente. Miró sobre su hombro a su primogénito. —Gohan, tú sabes mejor que nosotros lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué no te acercas y le cuentas?

Vacilando, el adolescente soltó las piernas del príncipe. No estaba muy seguro de confiar en que Vegeta se quedara quieto tras ser liberado por uno de sus captores. Rayos, si él hubiese estado en la misma situación y Videl estuviese en la posición de Bulma, entonces al segundo que tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de libertad, la tomaría, al carajo las consecuencias.

Pero Vegeta no intentó marcharse. Mientras era cuidadosamente vigilado por Gokú y Piccoro, se sentó, cruzó los brazos y miró con furia al guerrero más joven. —Estoy esperando —siseó.

Gohan tragó saliva. Odiaba cuando Vegeta ponía esa voz 'malvada'. —Bueno —dijo con voz ronca—, Bulma ha recuperado la conciencia, y en general, está muy bien.

Fue obvio para los tres testigos que Vegeta se calmó visiblemente con la noticia. Y eso los ayudó a relajarse. Un poco.

—No va a poder hablar por algunas horas más —continuó Gohan, halándose los dedos—, debido al tubo de respiración que tuvo puesto mientras estaba en coma. Debería poder hacerlo otra vez muy pronto. Oh, y la semilla del ermitaño debería estar floreciendo en próximos días, y debido a que ninguna de sus heridas constituye una amenaza para su vida, debería estar como nueva en no más de once días.

Vegeta asintió en silencio. había algo que no le estaban diciendo…

Ese pensamiento fue confirmado cuando oyó a Piccoro aclararse ásperamente la garganta mientras observaba con intensidad a su pupilo.

Con un suspiro reluctante, el adolescente fue al meollo del asunto. —Vegeta, Bulma tiene amnesia retrógrada —declaró con firmeza—. El trauma del choque le causó pérdida de la memoria.

El rostro de Vegeta palideció mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, se puso una mano en la rodilla y la otra en el suelo y preguntó. —¿Cuánta pérdida?

—No toda —dijo Gohan despacio—. Sólo… todo desde… desde…

—¿DESDE QUÉ? —espetó el príncipe.

—Desde Namek —dijo Gokú por su hijo—. Vegeta, ella no recuerda nada desde la época en la que estuvimos en Namek.

Antes de que Vegeta tuviese tiempo para reaccionar a eso, Gohan encontró la valentía para terminar. —Y debido a la severidad del trauma, nos advirtieron que no le dijéramos nada muy impresionante, porque podría causarle un ataque de pánico lo suficientemente severo como para matarla en su condición actual.

Los tres guerreros se prepararon para una explosión. Era incierto lo que el príncipe violento haría cuando se enfrentara a semejante noticia.

Pero no hubo gritos, ni improperios, ni amenazas de violencia, ni ráfagas de energía volando por el aire. Vegeta sólo se quedó sentado ahí, mirando a la nada en pasmado silencio.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó Gokú en voz baja, inclinándose para mirar la expresión vacía del príncipe. El Saiyajin amable se preocupó notablemente por la falta de reacción que estaba presenciando. De hecho, parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

—¿Vegeta?—preguntó otra vez—. ¿Estás bien?

Lentamente, el príncipe comenzó a hablar. —Entonces… lo que me están diciendo es que si voy a verla… ahora… mi sola presencia podría matarla.

Gohan se retorció con incomodidad ante la declaración. —Um, al menos por los próximos días, sí —admitió, mirando el suelo a sus pies.

—¿Por esa razón me drogaron y sacaron de su habitación? —demandó una respuesta en voz baja.

—¿Te drogaron? —preguntó Gokú, mirando a su hijo.

Con una habilidad que nunca antes había visto en su viuda, Gohan le dijo s su padre. —Tuvimos que darle medicación para dormir para ayudarlo a tener el descanso que necesitaba.

—Ah. —Asintió Gokú en señal de comprensión—. Ya entiendo.

—Y no —continuó Gohan, enfocándose de nuevo en el príncipe sorprendido—, ese no fue el motivo por el cual lo hicimos. Habías estado despierto por casi sesenta horas, necesitabas dormir desesperadamente, y siendo honestos no pensábamos que Bulma fuese a despertar mientras lo hacías.

Fijó su mirada en la del esposo de la amiga de su padre y se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel. —Vegeta, acabamos de enterarnos. Esa es la razón por la cual te detuvimos… y por la cual quizá no deberías tener contacto con ella hasta que esté completamente sana.

En silencio, Vegeta se puso de pie. Se sacudió el polvo antes de mirar el cielo nocturno. —Todo esto es tan absurdo…

—Mira —dijo Gohan en un tono tranquilizador—, en unos días tendremos las semillas del ermitaño, ella sanará por completo, incluso si no recupera la memoria, no correrá peligro si le decimos la verdad excepto quizá una ligera hiperventilación. Solamente mantente bajo perfil por unos días y luego todo estará bien.

Lentamente, Vegeta tornó su mirada al adolescente. —¿Están seguros?

—Sí —dijo Gohan con firmeza.

—Gohan no te mentiría —le garantizó Gokú al príncipe—. Si él dice que todo estará bien en unas dos semanas, entonces así será. Es un muchacho muy listo, Vegeta. Confía en él.

Por un rato, la expresión de Vegeta permaneció completamente vacía. —¿Y qué hay de nuestro hijo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—También necesita permanecer oculto —dijo Piccoro.

—Puede quedarse con nosotros —ofreció Gokú, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe.

Vegeta se estremeció con violencia ante el toque del más alto. —¡Yo puedo encargarme de mi hijo! —espetó. Fulminó con la mirada a Gohan—. ¿Aún no le has contado nada sobre su madre?

—¡No!—insistió Gohan con firmeza—. Como dije, recién nos enteramos, y Trunks ha estado dormido todo este tiempo en la casa de Krillin. Lo último que él escuchó fue que ella estaba inconsciente pero estable. No sabe que ella ha despertado, mucho menos que… que está teniendo problemas con sus recuerdos. —Se detuvo por un momento antes de añadir—. ¿Te gustaría que se lo contáramos nosotros?

Aunque Vegeta nunca lo admitiría, había una gran parte de él que quería aceptar esa oferta. Jamás había sido bueno con los aspectos más emocionales de la paternidad y esto, pensó, era más de lo que podía tratar adecuadamente. Pero él era un hombre orgulloso y no permitiría que nadie peleara sus batallas. Ni siquiera una como esa.

—Yo le informaré a mi hijo de la situación a primera hora de la mañana —manifestó, su tono de voz regresó a la normalidad—. Hasta entonces, estaré en la Corporación Cápsula.

Gohan, Gokú y Piccoro observaron en silencio cómo Vegeta se marchaba volando en la misma dirección por la que había venido. —Considerando todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Gokú—, no estuvo tan mal.

Gohan se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre y le sonrió. —Sabes, papá, hiciste un gran trabajo permaneciendo tranquilo durante todo esto.

Gokú le regresó la sonrisa a su hijo y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que me di cuenta de que preocuparse no es bueno. Y además, no creo que _nadie _pueda calmarse si está completamente rodeado por un montón de gente gritando e intentando pegarlo al suelo.

A un lado, Piccoro gruñó. —Si ustedes dos van a seguir este momento ridículo y sentimental, me voy. —Le echó una mirada de reojo a su pupilo y se despidió con la cabeza—. Saben dónde ubicarme si algo se presenta.

—Claro —dijo Gohan—. Gracias por su ayuda, Señor Piccoro.

Con un asentimiento final, el Namek se marchó en dirección al Templo Sagrado.

De nuevo en el suelo, Gokú miró otra vez a su hijo. —¿Cómo llegaste hasta él tan rápido? —preguntó—. Me teletransporté hasta acá tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y tú me habías derrotado por casi un minuto.

El adolescente le sonrió a su padre. —Para ser honesto, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama. Ya estaba despierto, así que cuando su ki se elevó, lo sentí de inmediato. ¿Y tú?

Gokú soltó una risilla. —¿Estás bromeando? ¿Con un sacudón de poder como ese? ¡No podría seguir durmiendo después de algo como _eso_! —Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento le llegó—. Me pregunto cómo logró llegar Piccoro al mismo tiempo que yo…

Gohan rió. —Desde que lo conozco, creo que no lo he visto dormir. Meditar, sí. Dormir, no. quizás estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, así que a diferencia de ti, no tuvo que levantarse. —Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar las estrellas—. Kami, los próximos días serán de lo peor…

* * *

De regreso en la Corporación Cápsula, el Dr. Briefs caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro de la habitación en la que su yerno había estado hacía solamente quince minutos. Era uno de esos incontables momentos donde deseaba tener la habilidad de él para percibir los niveles de energía. Por lo menos, podría saber si había llegado o no al hospital antes de que alguien lograra detenerlo.

La preocupación del buen doctor terminó cuando el príncipe abrió la puerta del balcón. —¡Oh, gracias a los dioses estás aquí! —dijo—. Vegeta, simplemente quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, me lo hagas saber y me aseguraré de proveértelo.

Vegeta le puso mala cara al anciano. —Así que ya sabías su condición.

—Sí —dijo el doctor rápidamente, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un contenedor de cápsulas—, creo que esto es todo lo que van a necesitar para las próximas semanas.

Con indecisión, Vegeta estiró la mano y tomó el contenedor. Lo abrió y, como era de esperar, había todo lo que su hijo y él necesitarían durante ese tiempo. Había cápsulas de comida, ropa, muebles e incluso una casa cápsula grande.

—¿Cómo está mi nieto? —preguntó el Dr. Briefs.

Vegeta desvió la mirada del contenedor en su mano al científico. —Dormido.

El anciano asintió. —Bueno, no te preocupes, mi muchacho. Antes de que te des cuenta, todo va a volver a la normalidad. Lo sé, lo sé, todo va a ser difícil estas próximas semanas, pero sólo recuerda, hijo, que al final, todo estará bien.

Con un cabeceo, Vegeta cerró el contenedor y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Regresó a la ventana y puso un pie sobre el barandal del balcón. Se detuvo un momento antes de echarle un vistazo al doctor.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja antes de irse volando. Tenía que asegurarse de llegar a Kame House antes de que su hijo despertara.

Mientras veía al hombre más joven desaparecer en la alborada, el doctor suspiró. —Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, mi muchacho —dijo en voz baja—. La mejor de las suertes.

* * *

**N. A:** nuevamente gracias por todo el apoyo. Creo que este capítulo pudo haber salido mejor, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude hacerlo. ¡Espero que igual lo disfruten!

23/06/2013


	10. Capítulo 10

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

**********Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el gran apoyo! No puedo ni decirles lo que significa para mí que tantos hayan leído y dejado sus comentarios en mi historia. No sólo los elogios (porque siendo sinceros, ¿a quién no le gustan?), sino las críticas honestas también. ¡De verdad los aprecio todos!

Como algunos de los capítulos anteriores, éste fue cortado a la mitad para crear tensión. Así que es un poco más corto de lo anticipado.

**Capítulo 10:**

* * *

Dieciocho estaba parada frente a la playa esperando a su inminente "invitado". También había sentido las repentinas explosiones de poder. Sin embargo, había decidido que no era asunto suyo detener al príncipe maniático en su misión de llegar a su esposa contra viento y marea. Aunque hubiese preferido mantenerse al margen de todo eso, sabía que su esposo quería que colaborara, y mantener a los niños aislados del vía crucis había sido el trabajo más sencillo.

Cuando Vegeta cambió su curso, y ninguno lo siguió, había deducido con facilidad que éste vendría pronto a buscar a su hijo. Aunque el hombre no le gustaba, incluso ella se sentía mal por su situación actual.

Especialmente por la parte donde iba a tener que decirle a su hijo que debían marcharse de la casa.

Faltaban minutos para amanecer cuando lo vio a la distancia. La rubia reservada cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbilla cuando él cayó frente a ella. Sabía que él, al igual que ella, respondería muchísimo mejor a la fría indiferencia que a la empatía o la pena.

—Está arriba, dormido —declaró con el tono de voz totalmente neutro—. Si sigue el mismo patrón de hace unos días, se levantará en una media hora.

El príncipe sólo le ofreció un asentimiento. Cuando él no movió un músculo, Dieciocho volteó sus ojos azules. —¿Te gustaría pasar?

Vegeta parpadeó, como si estuviese confundido por la pregunta. Después de un segundo, sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

Decir que Dieciocho estaba perturbada por su comportamiento habría sido un eufemismo. Había esperado gritos, exigencias y amenazas. Había esperado un berrinche de proporciones épicas. Demonios, se había incluso preparado para una riña sin cuartel con el hombre, resultó ser completamente irracional.

Que se reprimiera, no obstante, la asustaba más que cualquier berrinche que pudiese hacer.

—Si cambias de parecer —dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba los brazos—, puedes pasar con confianza.

El príncipe sólo asintió y luego desvió la mirada. Dieciocho entendió la señal y entró a la casa. Sabía que los demás pronto estarían allí de todas maneras. Dejó la puerta abierta deliberadamente y se dirigió a la sala de estar para verificar a su esposo. Recién había regresado de su guardia en el hospital y era evidente que estaba exhausto.

Aunque se había despertado con las enormes explosiones de poder al igual que su esposa, Krillin no se había quedado despierto. Mientras se ponía la ropa y se dirigía a las escaleras, Dieciocho señaló con calma que Gohan, Gokú y Piccoro habían ido a interceptar al poderoso e incontrolable príncipe y le había asegurado varias veces que, de presentarse el peor escenario, ella lo despertaría. Krillin, sabiendo que su esposa tenía razón, simplemente murmuró algo incoherente antes de caer rendido en el sofá.

La rubia le sonrió ligeramente a su esposo dormido. Él estaba acurrucado, aún murmuraba incoherencias y sonreía a quién sabe qué que estuviese soñando. Lo arropó con gentileza con una sábana y lo besó con dulzura en la frente. Los otros estarían ahí en sólo unos minutos, pero ella pensó que él bien podría descansar tranquilo un poco más.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y más pronto de lo que le habría gustado, sintió los ki de Gohan y Gokú mientras aterrizaban en la playa frente a la casa. La rubia sacudió el hombro de su esposo suavemente. —Krillin —dijo en voz baja en su oído—, es hora de levantarse.

—Aw, No quiero ir a la escuela hoy —masculló, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente al espaldar del sofá.

—No hagas que te tire de ahí y despiertes de un golpe con el suelo —respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo sacudía otra vez.

Krillin se sentó al instante, aún evidentemente somnoliento, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba a su mujer. —¡Ya me levanté! —insistió.

—Qué bueno —dijo Dieciocho, besándolo en la frente—, porque tus amigos vinieron a jugar.

Eso terminó de despertar al pequeño. —¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Ya llegaron?

Su esposa sólo asintió y señaló a la puerta. Ambos pudieron oír que alguien estaba hablando afuera.

…

Más allá de la puerta del frente, Gokú y Gohan recién habían aterrizado. Ambos vieron al príncipe sentado afuera a un lado de la casa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y el peso apoyado sobre las manos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el este, hacia donde el sol estaba saliendo. Casi parecía como si estuviese inconsciente de la presencia de los demás.

Los dos hombres Son intercambiaron miradas nerviosas antes de encogerse de hombros. Gokú se volteó y acercó al príncipe en silencio. —¿Vegeta? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando Vegeta no respondió, aunque estaban un poco preocupados por ello. —¿Vegeta? —intentó Gokú de nuevo—. Gohan y yo vamos a entrar para ver a Krillin y quizá encontrar algo qué comer. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Nuevamente, el príncipe permaneció callado e inmóvil.

Gohan puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre y sacudió la cabeza. Gokú, ahora visiblemente derrotado, lo intentó una última vez con el otro Saiyajin puro. —Estaremos adentro, Vegeta, si necesitas algo. Sólo… sólo dímelo, ¿te parece?

Gokú sintió una pequeña oleada de alivio cuando vio a Vegeta sacudir la cabeza en negación. Aunque no era una respuesta positiva, al menos era una reacción, y eso era más de lo que alguno de ellos habría esperado para el momento. Decidiendo no tentar su suerte, Gokú se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa, con Gohan siguiéndole los pasos.

…

—¡Hey muchachos! —dijo Krillin con un tono de voz emocionado pero suave, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y todos los niños estaban bien dormidos en el piso de arriba.

—¡Hey! —respondió Gokú manteniendo también en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estás?

Krillin le sonrió de lado a su amigo. —Cansado —admitió—, pero no mucho. —Señaló a la pared este de la casa e inclinó la cabeza en esa dirección—. ¿De verdad está sentado allá afuera? —preguntó en un susurro.

Gohan asintió en afirmación.

El hombre pequeño soltó un silbido bajo. —Yo no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo, _de verdad,_ creo queestá muy raro… —Se detuvo un momento antes de mirar a Gokú—. ¿Cuánto sabe? —preguntó.

Gohan se mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de responder. —Le dije que ella tiene amnesia retrógrada, que no puede recordar nada después de lo pasado en Namek y que si le decimos algo que pudiera parecerle emocionalmente traumático, corre el riesgo de sufrir un ataque al corazón potencialmente fatal inducido por el estrés.

Dieciocho arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Al parecer lo ha tomado… bien… —susurró Krillin—. Saben, considerándolo todo, creo que para él esta podría ser una manera bastante buena de tratar con todo esto. Es muchísimo mejor que, por ejemplo, explotar algo.

Gokú no pudo evitar la risilla que se le escapó. —Sí, tú piensas que está calmado ahora —rió—, ¡pero lograr que se quedara tranquilo el tiempo suficiente para oír la explicación fue un verdadero suplicio!

Mientras los dos viejos amigos disfrutaban una risa durante su breve momento de alivio, Dieciocho le hizo una señal al adolescente híbrido para que la siguiera. Ambos se marcharon en silencio a la habitación de al lado, la cocina, antes de que le rubia hablara.

—Le mentiste —acusó en voz baja, fulminando al muchacho con la mirada.

Gohan se mordió un lado de la mejilla. Él nunca tuvo talento para mentir y lo había hecho en momentos totalmente cruciales, cuando la verdad no era una opción posible. Este, sin embargo, no era uno de esos momentos, y sabía que no debía protestarle a la guerrera rubia y volátil.

—Le di la información que necesitaba —dijo finalmente.

—Cambiando algunos hechos a su favor —argumentó en voz baja Dieciocho.

Evitando su mirada, Gohan se rindió. —¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó bajito.

Dieciocho se llevó una mano a la cintura y le extendió el índice al otro. —Primero que nada, la amnesia retrógrada no funciona así. Elimina el trauma sufrido por la persona, bloquea sólo pequeñas partes de la memoria. No se lleva quince años y destruye recuerdos como el nacimiento de tu único hijo. Tú sabes muy bien que lo que ella ha sufrido es daño cerebral.

—Pero él no necesita saberlo —argumentó Gohan—. En dos semanas, la semilla del ermitaño crecerá, le daremos una, ella sanará por completo, y pues, su cerebro se compondrá. Sus recuerdos regresarán, ya no correrá el riesgo de sufrir un ataque al corazón, nos vamos a reír mucho de todo esto y nunca más lo volveremos a mencionar.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —presionó Dieciocho—. ¿Por qué le mentiste si pensabas que todo iba a estar bien? ¿Por qué le dijiste que Bulma tenía un tipo de amnesia y no la otra?

Gohan evitó otra vez su mirada antes de finalmente responder. —Solamente tenía que mentirle una vez si le decía que tenía amnesia retrógrada. Ahora, si me hace preguntas sobre la condición, sólo puedo decirle los datos sobre una amnesia basada en un trauma, no sobre una que resulta de un daño cerebral.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Dieciocho otra vez—. Toda la lógica señala que él preferiría que su pérdida de la memoria fuese de naturaleza física. Como estableciste, la semilla del ermitaño estará completamente formada en un par de semanas. ¿No le consolaría saber que con la simple ingestión de la semilla, ella recordará lo que sea en este mundo que ella ama de él para empezar?

Pero el adolescente negó con la cabeza. —Siendo honesto, yo pienso que habría sido una mala idea decirle que una semilla del ermitaño podría arreglar todo. En realidad no sabemos qué compondrá su memoria. En todo caso, no tenemos experiencia alguna que demuestre lo que hacen con la mente. Incluso mencioné que podría no recuperar la memoria con la semilla. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo catastrófico que sería si él llegase a pensar que ésta lo haría y no pasa.

Dieciocho agregó. —Al parecer has reflexionado mucho esto.

—Estoy un poco paranoico —admitió el adolescente—, y la verdad no he dormido muy bien en los últimos días… Hey, espera un minuto, ¿a qué te referías con "primero que nada"?

La rubia arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta del muchacho.

Gohan volvió a mirar a los ojos a Dieciocho. —Dijiste "primero que nada" cuando comenzamos a hablar de esto. ¿Qué era lo "segundo" que estabas pensando?

El androide miró fijamente a los ojos al híbrido. —Que no ha destruido nada todavía —manifestó con tono sereno—. Él es un hombre temperamental y violento que libera sus frustraciones destrozando algo, o a alguien. Si pierde la esperanza de recuperar a esa mujer, no va a aguardar tranquilo el momento oportuno y esperar por su recuperación. Se va a venir abajo y tú lo sabes.

—No, no lo hará —insistió Gohan—. Vegeta no haría eso…

—Eres peor que su hijo —siseó Dieciocho—. Tienes una fe ciega en un hombre que no lo merece. ¿Ya se te olvidó que el año pasado, en un momento, masacró a miles de personas sólo para incitar a pelear a tu padre?

—¡Estaba poseído! —siseó el híbrido también—. ¡No puedes hacerlo responsable por lo que pasó con Buu!

La rubia dio una gran zancada al frente y miró a los ojos al adolescente. —Yo estuve allí, Gohan —dijo en voz baja—, pude escuchar lo que dijo. ¿Se te olvidó?

Gohan se mordió el labio un momento mientras reunía coraje. Nunca había sido bueno en las confrontaciones y aun cuando jamás había peleado con el androide, no había dudas de que era una mujer increíblemente intimidante. —Cometió un error —declaró con firmeza—, pero no fue del todo su culpa. Sí, tenía algo de control, pero no el suficiente como para detenerlo todo. Conozco a Vegeta, Dieciocho. Lo hago desde que tenía seis años. Lo conocí como el ser más maligno de mi vida, como un aliado tentativo en la guerra, como un reluctante y neutral compañero, como un comodín en la batalla y como un padre y un amigo. Lo he visto cambiar mucho la última década. Y pese a haber cometido un error el año pasado, siendo honesto, yo creo que no volverá a ser como antes. —La miró fijamente antes de terminar—. No mientras tenga a su hijo.

En silencio, Dieciocho asintió. —Quizá tengas razón —estableció—. Nunca tendré esa fe enfermiza por él que tú tienes, pero decidiré creer en tu decisión. —Volteó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de enfrente—. Hablando del Rey de Roma y él que se asoma.

Le echó una última mirada a Gohan. —Por el bien de todos nosotros, espero que tengas razón.

Con eso, ella y Gohan regresaron a la sala. Se unieron a Gokú y Krillin y vieron en silencio cómo el príncipe entraba a la casita, caminaba hacia las escaleras y miraba hacia arriba. Sus miradas siguieron la del Saiyajin y sólo unos segundos después, un niño de cabello lavanda apareció en la parte superior.

Trunks se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño y miró hacia abajo, pero una vez que estos se enfocaron, se despertó de repente. En los últimos días, cada vez que se levantaba, la única persona que veía despierta era a Dieciocho, quien siempre, con tranquilidad, lo dejaba enfrentar el día.

Pero en la parte baja de las escaleras vio a Gokú, Gohan, Krillin, Dieciocho… y a su padre, todos mirándolo.

Sintió un entumecimiento en el estómago. Algo estaba mal. Sumamente mal. Eso lo asustó, y había una sola persona con quien quería hablar cuando se sentía así.

—¿Papá?

* * *

N.T: Un abrazo enorme a mi Beta, la gran **Schala**, te quiero mucho, amiga. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

29/06/2013


	11. Capítulo 11

******Un Hogar Vacío  
**

******Por Balthezarian**

**********Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A:** tengo los tres próximos capítulos de esta historia "casi listos" desde hace mucho. De hecho, había olvidado que los comencé. Además, entrar a mi computadora con el propósito de actualizar ha estado de segundo en mi lista de cosas por hacer esta semana, pero por otros asuntos que no se han presentado ha tomado la primera posición. Esta semana ha sido una locura…

Por cierto, mil gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un review. Agradezco sus elogios, críticas, y lo más importante, por entender que por éste ser sólo un fanfiction, van a haber ciertas libertades. Todos los que han hecho un comentario sobre el argumento lo han hecho con la mente muy abierta y eso de verdad lo agradezco.

**Capítulo 11:**

* * *

Trunks sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando vio abajo a su padre. Se suponía que él estaría en el hospital, cuidando a su mamá. Si no estaba allá, entonces ella debió haber…

El niño de nueve años entró en pánico y sus ojos se movieron sin control de un lado a otro como si intentase sentir a su madre. En su estado, luchaba por centrar su capacidad para localizar a un humano. Pasaron muchos segundos antes de que percibiera un destello de su energía, y se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba viva. De hecho, si cabe, su ki estaba más alto que el día anterior.

—Está viva —susurró con una sonrisa—. ¡Está mejor!

—Trunks…

El principito fue sacado de su pequeño trance por su padre. —Oh, cierto —respondió en voz baja mientras descendía las escaleras—. ¿Mi mamá despertó? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Yo sé que lo hizo! Puedo sentirla desde aquí y está más fuerte que ayer, lo que significa que está mejor. ¡Y si tú estás aquí, y no en el hospital con ella, eso significa que está despierta y está bien, y que puedo ir a abrazarla y que podemos regresar a la casa! —El niño estaba tan emocionado que comenzó a dar saltitos en la base de las escaleras—. ¡Ya está bien! —vitoreó—. ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya está bien!

Los cinco adultos en la habitación se estremecieron ligeramente. Las cosas no estaban bien. Nada bien, y no había manera de que un niño de nueve años tomara bien esa información.

—Trunks —dijo Vegeta otra vez, puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo obligó a quedarse quieto—, ven conmigo.

En ese instante, el corazón del niño de pelo lavanda se estremeció y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. —Ella no está bien —susurró con la voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Mi mamá no está bien, Papá?

Vegeta masajeó con gentileza el hombro de su hijo y lo guió hasta la puerta. —Sal conmigo —dijo calmado—, y te daré la información que necesitas saber.

Aturdido, Trunks asintió y siguió a su padre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Gokú agachó la cabeza. —¿Qué tan malo piensas que será? —le preguntó en voz baja a los demás.

—En una escala del Uno al Diez —respondió Krillin—, donde Uno sería Despreocupación y Diez el Armagedón, creo que nos acercaremos al Siete, casi Ocho. Un poco más de Seis si durmió bien.

Dieciocho golpeó a su esposo en el hombro. —¿Cómo puedes hacer una broma en un momento como este? —siseó—. ¡Es un niño que está a punto de enterarse de que su madre no sabe quién es él! ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con algo así?

Krillin miró a su esposa abatido. —Cariño, así es como respondo a situaciones como estas y tú lo sabes. No estoy intentando quitarle el significado o la dificultad a la situación. Solamente la atravieso de una manera que ha sido idónea para mí en el pasado. —Suspiró antes de añadir con sinceridad—. Lo siento.

—Hey, cálmense —dijo Gohan—. Han sido unos días muy largos para todos. Hemos colapsado ante tanta presión.

De repente, Gokú encontró muy interesantes sus zapatos. De verdad no quería pensar en cómo había reaccionado en el hospital mientras Bulma seguía inconsciente. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho.

—Además —continuó el adolescente mestizo—, necesitamos sacarnos algo del estrés acumulado para poder apoyar a Trunks y Vegeta en este momento. No les vamos a hacer un favor si seguimos reprimiendo nuestras emociones hasta el punto de erupción. Si lo hacemos, vamos a terminar lastimándolos.

Los otros tres en la habitación asintieron en silencio. todos habían estado reprimiendo sus emociones por igual. Era hora de echar a un lado sus propios sentimientos para ayudar a los dos que los necesitaban.

Lentamente, los cuatro enfocaron su vista a la puerta mientras se preguntaban qué estaba pasando afuera.

…

El sol apenas había salido en la isla pequeña. El cielo estaba nublado y parcialmente cubierto por una delgada neblina que parecía cubrirlo todo. Una brisa delicada sopló por la isla y movió las hojas de las palmeras y de los arbustos. Cerca, podía oírse el sonido de las olas mientras llegaban suavemente a la arena.

Pero Trunks no podía oír nada de eso. Los últimos minutos, su corazón había ido de lento y relajado a acelerado, como si se le fuese a salir del pecho para caer a la boca de su estómago por la desesperación, y estaba, en ese momento, rondando más cerca de su garganta por el nerviosismo.

Padre e hijo se sentaron al borde de la orilla y miraron hacia la distancia el amanecer. Por un breve instante, la serenidad del ambiente parecía tener un efecto relajante. Pero ese momento fue efímero y pronto reemplazado por uno desconcertantemente quieto.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, el niño de nueve años no pudo soportar más la presión. —¿Qué tan malo es, Papá? —preguntó con la voz rota—. ¿Qué tan mal está mi mamá?

El príncipe mayor guardó silencio un poco más. No se había preparado para esa conversación. El tiempo que había estado aislado de los demás lo había pasado en un necesario estado de entumecimiento, sin emoción alguna. Era un estado cómodo para él, uno al que se había hecho muy dependiente a lo largo de su vida.

En ese momento, no obstante, se encontró deseando no haber caído en ese estado, si no haber pensado qué le diría a su único hijo.

—Está despierta —comenzó a explicar despacio Vegeta. Cuando Trunks lo miró con ansiedad, intentó conseguir las palabras exactas para seguir—. Lo hizo hace unas horas —continuó, sus dudas eran más evidentes de lo que le importaba—. Está en condición estable y no debería haber problema si esperamos el tiempo necesario para que brote una semilla del ermitaño que cure sus heridas.

Trunks se mordió el labio. Lo que estaba oyendo eran buenas noticias, de eso estaba seguro, pero él conocía a su padre. Sabía que él no le estaba diciendo algo y eso lo perturbaba. Su padre no se andaba con medias verdades, especialmente en tópicos emocionales. El hombre sencillamente establecía los hechos y terminaba con el asunto, le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensaran. Pero no lo estaba haciendo con él, su hijo, y eso lo aturdía.

—¿Qué pasa, Papá? —preguntó Trunks acercándose a su padre.

Vegeta suspiró un poco antes de seguir. —Trunks… ¿recuerdas la severidad de las heridas de tu madre?

Con el labio temblándole, el niño asintió.

—Las peores que sufrió fueron en la cabeza —estableció Vegeta con el tono de voz neutro—. Esas fueron las que crearon el mayor daño y son la causa de su estado actual.

Trunks no pudo soportar más la tensión. —¿Está paralizada? —largó—. Oh, Papá, te prometo que la cuidaré. Haré todas mis tareas, ayudaré a mi abuela en la cocina, incluso aprenderé a arreglar los robots. No te preocupes, Papá, yo me encargaré de mi mamá, como te prometí que lo haría.

Vegeta le arqueó una ceja a su hijo. —Ella no está paralizada, niño.

El de nueve años parpadeó sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué otra cosa pasaba tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza? —¿Está ciega? —adivinó.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sorda?

De nuevo, Vegeta simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

Trunks estaba perdiendo el sentido común. —¿No puede oler? —adivinó al azar.

—Basta —ordenó Vegeta con firmeza—. No hagas eso, Trunks. Vas a permitir que te informe cuál es su situación y no vas a interrumpirme hasta que termine, ¿entendido?

Trunks tragó suavemente pero asintió. De hecho era un poco tranquilizador oír el tono de voz amenazante de su padre de nuevo. —Entiendo, Papá. Por favor, dime.

El príncipe mayor aspiró profundo por la nariz antes de hablar. —¿Recuerdas esa historia de por qué Kakarotto se comporta todo el tiempo como si fuese un idiota?

—Claro que sí —respondió Trunks asegurándose de que estaba bien hacerlo—. Mi mamá y tú me dicen que él se comporta como un payaso porque se cayó de un risco y se golpeó la… —Cuando comenzó a reunir la información suministrada, Trunks miró confundido a su padre—. ¿Mi mamá va a comenzar a comportarse como una estúpida?

Una mirada fulminante de su padre hizo callar a Trunks. —Mejor me callo —susurró, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza. De hecho, no podía creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca.

No obstante, dada la situación, Vegeta no sintió ganas de reñirle al niño por su declaración. —¿Por qué la herida en la cabeza hizo que Kakarotto actuara como un bobo? —siguió.

Trunks observó a su padre, asegurándose nuevamente de que era correcto hablar. —Mmm, porque olvidó su parte Saiyajin —susurró. De repente, se puso de pie—. Él olvidó…

—Un trauma fuerte en la cabeza puede causar pérdida de la memoria —interrumpió Vegeta—. Tu madre no es la excepción. Hay un periodo sustancial de tiempo que ella no puede recordar, y por su estado actual, no podemos contarle mucho de él.

El niño tragó, angustiado, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de esa pregunta. —¿Cuánto tiempo olvidó? —susurró.

—Doce años —dijo Vegeta sin rodeos—. Sus últimos recuerdos son de hace doce años.

—¡Pero yo sólo tengo nueve! —gritó Trunks sin importarle lo infantil que sonase en ese momento—. ¡Eso significa que ella no me recuerda y ella _nunca _se olvidaría de mí! ¡Estás equivocado, Papá! _¡Estás equivocado__!_

—No lo estoy —dijo su padre con firmeza—. Ella no recuerda los últimos _doce _años, Trunks. No te recuerda… tampoco recuerda haber tenido una relación conmigo.

El niño observó con furia a su padre mientras procesaba toda la información que le había dado. Su madre había sufrido una herida en la cabeza. No podía recordar lo pasado en los últimos doce años. Se suponía que no debían decirle nada. Su madre no recordaba quién era él. Ella ni siquiera recordaba a su padre.

Trunks de repente sintió que palidecía.

—¿No podemos regresar a nuestra casa, verdad? —susurró Trunks. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando desconsolado, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a su padre.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, Vegeta se sentía muy agradecido de que su hijo hubiese entendido esa parte por sí mismo. No sabía cómo decirle al niño que, literalmente, no había otro lugar como su hogar.

—De momento —estableció su padre—, nos quedaremos en una casa que nos dio tu abuelo. En dos semanas, de la planta habrá brotado una semilla, tu madre sanará y entonces podremos regresar.

Sorbiéndose las lágrimas, Trunks vio hacia arriba. —¿En dos semanas? —dijo entre sollozos—. ¿Ella estará bien en dos semanas?

Vegeta se puso rígido ante la pregunta. Gohan le había dicho que había una posibilidad de que, aun con una semilla del ermitaño, Bulma no recuperara sus recuerdos. De que ella seguiría completamente inconsciente de que había formado una familia. De que seguiría siendo incapaz de reconocer a su hijo.

Con vacilación, Vegeta envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hijo y lo haló para darle un abrazo de costado. —Sólo espera dos semanas, hijo —dijo en voz baja—. Ella estará bien.

* * *

**N.A:** Sólo un recordatorio de que esta es la segunda parte de lo que era originalmente un capítulo largo, por lo que es un poquito más corto que los anteriores.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que las preguntas y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

07/07/13


	12. Capítulo 12

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N. A:** aprecio el apoyo que he recibido por esta historia. Muchos de ustedes han dejado rws muy sólidos y conscientes, y yo de verdad aprecio eso. Como lo he dicho antes, me gusta leer lo que piensan. ¡Es extremadamente alentador, en especial cuando recibo muchos!

**Capítulo 12:**

* * *

Trunks picaba la comida en su plato. Su padre le había dicho que esperara dos semanas, y por dos semanas, había sido tan paciente como podía. Había hecho una promesa, a sí mismo y a su padre, que por ese tiempo él esperaría.

Pero habían pasado diecisiete días desde que su padre lo pasara a buscar, y eso no era lo que él había acordado.

El principito miró a su padre y abrió la boca, aparentemente listo para decir algo. Pero antes de que saliera alguna palabra de su boca, su deseo desapareció. Él ya sabía que no había nada que su padre pudiese hacer ante esa situación. ¿Por qué molestarlo sacando ese tema a colación?

Habían decidido que la manera más fácil de pasar desapercibidos era quedarse en el bosque, Vegeta y Trunks habían abierto la cápsula a unos veinte kilómetros de la casa de Gokú. De esa manera, Trunks no se aislaría por completo, aunque todavía estaban a una buena distancia de "el idiota". Vegeta no estaba muy contento con estar cerca del otro Saiyajin, pero por el bienestar de su hijo, no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

En los últimos diecisiete días, padre e hijo habían seguido la rutina más estricta. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado crear una, simplemente… pasó.

Vegeta se levantaba todos los días una hora antes del amanecer, luego desencapsulaba la cámara de gravedad que el Dr. Briefs le había dado cuando comenzó a entrenar. Una hora después el sol salía, hacía una pausa en su entrenamiento, cerraba la instalación y dejaba la cápsula dentro de la casa. Después se iba a cazar el plato principal para el desayuno, se aseguraba de llevar una presa lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Nunca le tomaba mucho tiempo, pero para cuando regresaba, Trunks ya estaba despierto y deambulando por la cocina. Comían en silencio, e igual limpiaban la cocina al terminar. Seguido de eso entrenaban juntos, comían y finalmente era la hora de estudio del niño.

Bulma siempre se había asegurado de que él pasara _algo _de tiempo metido en los libros…

Entrenaban otra vez en la tarde y después descansaban antes de cenar. Todas las noches las pasaban en silencio absoluto. A pesar de que su ubicación había sido escogida estrictamente con el propósito de que Trunks estuviese cerca de su mejor amigo, el pequeño no había ido ni una vez a visitarlo, y tampoco le había pedido a su secuaz que lo fuese a visitar. Por diecisiete días, los dos habían vivido solos, habían intentado ser pacientes mientras esperaban a que sus vidas volviesen a la normalidad.

Pero para la noche diecisiete, el estrés y la preocupación finalmente le habían llegado a Trunks. Llenándose de determinación, se decidió a hablar:

—¿Papá?—dijo, para su infortunio la voz se le rompió cuando habló.

Vegeta alzó la vista de su comida apenas consumida y le arqueó una ceja a su hijo.

Trunks tragó la poca saliva que tenía en su boca. —¿Crees que… crees que podamos regresar pronto a nuestra casa?

El príncipe luchó para no morderse el labio o mostrar cualquier otra señal física de preocupación. Lo último que quería era parecer impaciente o débil frente a su hijo, pero siendo honesto, había estado temiendo la pregunta desde el día que se mudaron. No podía darle una respuesta concreta al niño, y él no era de los que evitaba la verdad. Pero esta era una circunstancia especial, y Vegeta sabía que tenía que tratar el asunto con delicadeza.

—No estoy familiarizado con los patrones de crecimiento de esa planta —dijo en voz baja. Este era el modo de proceder cada vez que tenía una charla seria con su hijo: sin emoción facial, actitud recta y sólo preguntas limitadas—. Fui informado, así como tú, de que ésta, para la fecha, florecería lo suficiente como para producir una semilla. Es evidente que no. No puedo darte una estimación precisa de cuándo regresaremos a la Corporación Cápsula.

En cuanto vio el rostro casi devastado de su hijo, Vegeta, incómodo, se aclaró la garganta. —Si te agrada la idea, hablaré con el Namek para ver si él nos puede dar una fecha exacta.

Los ojos de Trunks su iluminaron. —¡Eso me encantaría, Papá! ¡Gracias! —Con esperanza renovada, el niño terminó de comer su cena. Sonreía con cada mordida.

Vegeta, sin embargo, no compartía el entusiasmo de su hijo. Lo que había obviado mencionarle a Trunks era que cada mañana, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, había ido con Piccoro con la esperanza de que la semilla finalmente hubiese germinado. Y cada mañana, había regresado abatido con sólo haber sido informado que no. —Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más. —No le dieron una nueva fecha estimada, y la poca información que el Saiyajin pudo obtener pareció venir reluctantemente.

Mientas Trunks comenzaba a ganar nuevas esperanzas, Vegeta comenzaba a perder las suyas.

* * *

—Eres peor que Vegeta —gruñó Piccoro cuando su último visitante apareció ante él.

Gokú sólo parpadeó sorprendido. —Jo, Piccoro, todo lo que quería hacer era ver si las semillas ya estaban listas. ¿Lo están?

—¡No! —gritó el extraterrestre verde—. ¡Aún no lo están!

—Bueno, no tienes que ser tan cruel. —Gokú hizo un mohín—. Todo lo que hice fue hacer una pregunta.

Piccoro le gruñó otra vez al Saiyajin. —Sí, la misma que me has hecho una y otra y otra vez.

—¡Hey!—protestó Gokú—. No he venido a preguntarte _tan _seguido…

—¡HAN PASADO DIEZ MINUTOS DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME PREGUNTASTE! —gritó de nuevo Piccoro.

El Saiyajin una vez más parpadeó sorprendido. —¿En serio?—preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Guao, quizá Chi-Chi tenga razón. ¡Necesito un reloj!

Piccoro se pellizcó el tabique nasal mientras intentaba aplacar sus nervios extremadamente tensos. —¿Por qué has venido a preguntarme a _mí_? —preguntó de la manera más calmada que pudo—. Tú sabes que yo no soy quien cultiva las semillas del ermitaño.

Nuevamente, Gokú se rascó la nuca, esta vez riendo. —El maestro Karin ya no me deja teletransportarme hacia él. —Soltó una risilla—. Dijo que si tenía alguna pregunta, me dirigiera directamente a ti.

—Voy a matar a ese gato —rugió el ex guardián. Dirigió su atención una vez más a su antiguo enemigo—. ¿No te he dicho que te informaré tan pronto como las semillas estén listas?

—Bueno, sí, pero nunca se sabe —insistió Gokú—. Pudiste olvidar chequear esta mañana, o quizá decidiste decirle primero a Vegeta, lo cual posiblemente haría si estuviese en tu posición, o están listas y olvidaste decírnoslo, o la planta murió y tú no _quieres _decírnoslo, o…

Hasta ahí pudo llegar el Saiyajin antes de que una mano tapara con firmeza su boca. —Vas a dejar de hablar y vas a dejar de hacerlo ya —gruñó Piccoro. Cuando Gokú intentó decir "okay" con la mano aún sobre la boca, el Namek decidió que lo mejor era dejarla ahí.

—Según el Maestro Karin, de la planta brotará una semilla cualquiera de estos días —respondió con serenidad—. Aún no le he dicho eso a Vegeta; no quiero despertar su ira si una vez más le damos una fecha límite y no se cumple. Casi sufre una apoplejía hace tres días cuando le dije que aún no estaban listas y no estoy de humor para dejar huérfano a Trunks en este momento. Cuando las plantas estén listas, se lo informaré a _Gohan_.

Cuando los ojos de Gokú se desorbitaron, Piccoro simplemente sostuvo su boca con más fuerza. —No voy a decírtelo porque tú eres insoportable cuando celebras —dijo con tranquilidad—. Particularmente cuando comienzas a bailar. Escojo a tu hijo para que lidie con eso.

Un sonido amortiguado "¡Hey!" pudo oírse a través de la mano verde de Piccoro antes de que éste continuara.

—Luego, _tú _puedes decirle a Vegeta, porque le temo más a _su _buen humor que al tuyo. Mientras lo haces, Gohan le llevará la semilla a Bulma. —Finalmente, liberó a su antiguo rival y se limpió la mano con la capa—. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos que Vegeta no esté en la habitación cuando Bulma sane.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Gokú—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque —continuó el Namek con firmeza— no sabemos si las semillas sanarán su mente. Vamos a asumir que sane por completo físicamente, pero si sus recuerdos no regresan, entonces no va a tomar la presencia de Vegeta mejor que ahora. Lo cual plantea otro problema, lograr que ella acepte con calma por qué él está en la habitación. Ella no sabe que él está viviendo en el planeta, mucho menos que ya no es malo. El temor de ella en esos últimos instantes antes de sanar podría todavía ser suficiente para matarla.

Los hombros del Saiyajin cayeron. —Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró mientras se veía las botas—. Aunque es tan injusto. Si Chi-Chi estuviese a punto de ser sanada, creo que nada detendría que estuviese ahí.

—Y ese es el motivo por el cual Gohan administrará la semilla mientras Vegeta es informado que están listas. —Piccoro miró sobre su hombro y vio a Dendé de pie en la entrada.

El pobre guardiancito se estuvo escondiendo todos esos días. Más de un amigo de Bulma le había implorado que la sanara, pero él no podía abandonar su puesto en el Templo Sagrado por algo tan trivial. Como Guardián de la Tierra estaba atado a su puesto. No podía dejarlo a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario para prevenir una catástrofe en su mundo adoptivo, y en los grandes designios del universo, una mujer que sufrió un accidente automovilístico no justificaba esfuerzos al nivel del Armagedón.

El joven Namek casi había clasificado las heridas de Bulma como una amenaza suficiente para la seguridad de la Tierra. Había visto directamente la destrucción que Vegeta era capaz de causar, y el riesgo. El Saiyajin que conoció en su planeta era salvaje, vengativo, imprevisible y violento. La mera idea de que él volviera a ser como antes casi lo envió volando a la escena del accidente cuando éste ocurrió.

Pero Piccoro lo había detenido y dicho que no era su deber intervenir. Había insistido que si las cosas se ponían muy mal, Bulma sería llevada al Templo y que él no necesitaría abandonar su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que los eventos se desarrollarían como lo hicieron. Gohan había tomado el control de la situación, y había hecho un admirable trabajo al mantenerla con vida el tiempo suficiente para moverla, pero había cometido un error crítico: dejó que su entrenamiento humano tomara el control y la había llevado a un hospital. En ese momento de crisis, había olvidado que Dendé tenía la habilidad de sanar al herido. Y por ese momentáneo lapso de falta de juicio, todo había salido muy mal.

Bulma ahora estaba demasiado herida para ser teletransportada, y ellos sólo se habían arriesgado a trasladarla a la Corporación Cápsula con un equipo bien entrenado que monitoreó cada respiración y la instaló en la enfermería que la edificación albergaba. Dendé no pudo llegar a ella y ella ya no podía ser llevada con él. Ahora todo lo que podían hacer era esperar por las semillas del ermitaño y rezar que funcionaran.

No fue algo, por decir lo menos, que los amigos de ella aceptaron como el mejor proceder. Y por eso, el pobre muchacho se encontró siendo víctima de resentimiento.

Piccoro volteó a ver al Saiyajin a su lado. —No puedo hacer nada por ti, Gokú —dijo con severidad—. Regresa a tu casa. Se te informará llegado el momento.

Gokú medio sonrió, pero en lugar de marcharse, se quedó allí y continuó mirando sus botas. —De hecho, hay algo que _puedes_ hacer por mí —dijo dubitativo—. ¿Podrías entrenar conmigo? Gohan está sumergido en sus estudios. Siempre dice que tiene que ir a la biblioteca. Tengo el presentimiento de que pedírselo a Vegeta en este momento sería un suicidio, y la verdad necesito sacar un poco de estrés de mi sistema.

El guerrero alto sonrió mientras adoptaba una posición de pelea. —Eso —dijo— puedo hacerlo.

* * *

El plan que Piccoro le había contado a Gokú no era del todo cierto, mientras los dos luchaban encima de la Tierra, Gohan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Bulma y jugaba con una semilla en sus dedos. Había brotado esa tarde y él la había recogido tan pronto como pudo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ella despertara, dársela y esperar lo mejor.

Odiaba tener que escabullirse para sanar a su amiga, pero era necesario. Si alguien más se enteraba que las semillas estaban listas, se meterían para ver el "milagro" y eso sólo haría que el proceso fuese más estresante de la que ya era. Particularmente para su padre, Trunks y Vegeta.

—Levántate —le susurró a la heredera—. Por favor, sólo despierta, déjame darte esto, recupérate y haz que toda esta pesadilla termine.

En los últimos diecisiete días, Gohan había llegado a la misma conclusión que Dendé: llevar a Bulma al hospital había sido el error más grande que pudieron haber cometido. No sólo había arriesgado más su salud, si no que su situación se había convertido en noticia mundial. Cuando la mujer más rica del mundo está apenas aferrada a la vida, todos los vendedores de chismes están en alerta máxima.

La prensa, revistas e incluso la publicidad de internet tenían el rostro de Bulma por todas partes. Se hacían constantemente preguntas, algunas de ellas dirigidas al hospital, otras a la familia y otras a columnistas consejeros. ¿Qué había causado el accidente? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella cuando éste ocurrió? ¿Qué tan serias eran sus heridas? ¿Viviría? ¿Qué pasaría con la Corporación Cápsula si ella moría? Y más importante, ¿qué le pasaría a su fortuna?

Incluso preguntas que habían sido olvidadas hacía mucho volvieron a formularse, y había una que todos querían saber: ¿_De verdad _ese niño de cabello lavanda era su hijo, y si era cierto, quién era el padre? ¿Y dónde, exactamente, se encontraban durante todo esto?

Gohan soltó un suspiro exhausto mientras enfocaba sus ojos en el techo. Incluso si Bulma vivía, los medios una vez más se habían obsesionado con su familia, y él sentía que todo era su culpa. A todas partes donde volteaba a ver había un recordatorio de su error, y el estrés lo estaba matando.

Así que había estado sentado allí, en el borde de la cama de la amiga de su padre, por horas. Lo único que había hecho era afligirse por sus problemas y jugar con lo que él pensaba sería _su _salvación. Si todo salía como él esperaba, entonces Bulma estaría como nueva en cuestión de horas. Ella podía mantenerse bajo perfil por unos pocos meses, pretender que había tenido un cuidado fantástico y una cirugía excepcional y los medios se olvidarían de ellos.

Gohan casi saltó cuando notó que los párpados de Bulma comenzaron a abrirse. En las últimas semanas se habían desinflamado, pero aún le era difícil abrirlos del todo. —Oh, por favor despierta —rogó el adolescente—. Por favor, por favor, por favor despierta…

Bulma gimió mientras abandonaba la tierra de los sueños y le dio una sonrisa genuina a Gohan cuando lo vio. Se había acostumbrado sorprendentemente rápido a esta versión adulta de él. Aunque, como razonó, él era más adulto cuando era niño que la mayoría de los adultos que ellos conocían, así que no fue un concepto muy difícil al que adaptarse. Al menos no después de su shock inicial.

—Hey —dijo con voz ronca. Su tubo respiratorio había sido removido hace unos días, pero aún le costaba hablar.

—Hey —respondió Gohan—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron cuando vio la semilla del ermitaño y su sonrisa apareció tan pronto como pudo en su estado. No pronunció palabra alguna, sólo abrió la boca y esperó la entrega.

Gohan estuvo demasiado feliz de obedecer. Con gentileza depositó la semilla en su boca, y tuvo que poner sus manos juntas para que dejaran de temblarle. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba con anticipación mientras esperaba a que la semilla surtiera efecto.

Se obligó a sentarse derecho mientras veía sus heridas cerrarse. Apretó cada músculo de su cuerpo en un intento de quedarse quieto mientras su piel magullada recobraba su natural tono porcelana. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba cómo ella se estiraba y movía sus miembros por primera vez en más de dos semanas. No estaba seguro cuánto más podía aguantarse de formular la pregunta que rogaba que saliera de sus labios.

Los ojos brillantes y azules de Bulma se abrieron y se le escapó una risotada cuando vio el estado ansioso del adolescente. —¡Cálmate, Gohan! —Rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —¿Ves? ¡Estoy bien!

Gohan soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. —¿Entonces, estás bien? ¿Bien de… todo está bien?

Ella se pasó una mano por la parte superior de la cabeza. —Bueno, sigo calva y puedo decir que estoy más que molesta por el hecho de que las semillas no puedan sanar el pelo. Lo juro, debería escribir una carta de queja al fabricante…

—Bulma —interrumpió Gohan con un semblante serio—. Por favor…

La heredera parpadeó y su entrecejo se arrugó mientras hacía memoria. Con vacilación, sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo recordarlo todo, si eso es lo que vas a preguntar —dijo en voz baja—. Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en cama, la verdad es que no me importa.

El híbrido intentó esconder lo devastado estaba con esa noticia. —Bueno, eso está bien, Bulma —dijo mientras intentaba sonar optimista—. Ahora que no estás herida, podemos enseñarte lo que pasó. No te preocupes, ¡no omitiremos ni un detalle!

—Estoy segura de que no lo harán —rió la heredera—. ¿Hey, Gohan?

—¿Sí?

Bulma se movió con incomodidad en la cama, pegó sus piernas aún entumecidas a su recién sanado cuerpo. —Mira, no tengo nada en contra de que estés aquí, pero hay alguien más… a quien digamos que estaba esperando ver cuando despertara.

Gohan contuvo el aliento y con un rayo de esperanza en el alma se preguntó. _¿Puede recordar a Vegeta? Quizá no su relación, si no que le gusta que él esté cerca de ella?_

—¿Puedes ir a buscar a Yamcha?—dijo en voz baja—. Es decir, sé que él y yo rompimos hace mucho, y que no hemos salido desde hace bastante tiempo, pero es con quien más quiero estar en este momento.

Y Gohan sintió cómo el corazón se le desplomó.

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, no podía hacer que todo les resultara tan fácil, ¿cierto? ¡A esta historia aún le falta mucho!

¡Gracias!

12/07/2013


	13. Capítulo 13

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

** N.A:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

**Capítulo 13:**

* * *

—Bulma —dijo Gohan con indecisión—, no estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor idea.

Los rasgos de la heredera eran completamente ilegibles mientras estudiaba al adolescente delante de ella. —Mira, Gohan —dijo con la voz más suave que la expresión—, estoy muy consciente del hecho de que Yamcha y yo rompimos hace como diez años. Demonios, los últimos recuerdos que tengo de él son de un año después de que termináramos por quincuagésima vez. Pero tienes que entender, Gohan, que hasta donde me concierne, Yamcha es la figura romántica de mi vida. Y en este momento, niño, necesito que me apoye la persona que me ama. Conozco a Yamcha lo suficiente para saber que, sin importar por qué rompimos, él todavía me quiere.

Gohan, quien había evitado su mirada mientras ella hablaba, continuó viendo el edredón sobre el que estaba sentado. —Yo te quiero —dijo en voz baja.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. —Yo sé, niño —dijo con ternura y lo abrazó—, y yo también lo hago. Pero no de la misma manera que a Yamcha.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza y la vio directo a los ojos mientras rompía el abrazo. —¿_Tú _lo amas, a _él_? —gritó sin querer alzar la voz pero incapaz de hacer lo contrario—. Bulma, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Recuerdo los tres meses que nos tomó llegar a Namek extremadamente bien y en ninguna de las historias que nos contaste de él se oía como que lo _amabas_.

—Oh, ¿qué vas a saber tú? —Descartó con el gesto de una mano—. Tenías seis años en aquella época y lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Bueno, técnicamente lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace tres semanas pero entiende mi punto, ¿cómo ibas a saber cómo se oía una historia de amor?

—Bulma, yo era pequeño, no estúpido —señaló el—. Incluso en aquella época tenía la certeza de que las historias de un amado no comenzaban con la frase "la última vez que vi a ese idiota…".

—¿Oh? —preguntó irónica la heredera mientras cruzaba las piernas y se echaba hacia adelante—. Entonces dime, Casanova, ¿cómo se supone que deben comenzar las historias de un ser amado?

—Comienzan con… —Hasta ahí pudo llegar Gohan con su argumento antes de darse cuenta de tres cosas. Primero que nada, posiblemente estaba mal, muy a su pesar, usar historias que Bulma no podía recordar. Segundo, sabía que no debía mencionar las historias secretas (aunque _muy _interesantes) que había escuchado a Bulma contarle a su madre mientras tomaban el té, a menos no si no quería ser destrozado por el Saiyajin irritable. Y finalmente, recordó que sus historias casi siempre comenzaban con un "nunca creerás lo que ese hijo de puta hizo hoy". Aparentemente, Bulma Briefs _comenzaba_ las historias de sus parejas con insultos.

Aunque según la opinión de Gohan, las historias sobre Vegeta eran _mucho más _interesantes que cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado decir de Yamcha…

—Mira —dijo Gohan soltando un suspiro cansado y cambiaba de táctica—, es sólo que no creo que sea una sabia decisión decirle a un hombre que ha estado suspirando por ti por diez años que lo amas, en especial porque no tienes ni idea de lo que ha estado haciendo desde ese entonces.

Bulma se mordió suavemente el labio inferior mientras consideraba con seriedad las palabras del muchacho. —Supongo que tienes razón —cedió para después sacudir la cabeza—. Quizá deba esperar hasta que ordene algunas cosas antes de comenzar a salir con él.

—¡¿Salir con él?! —gritó Gohan—. ¡Bulma, no puedes hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? —respondió ella con tono indignado—. Acabas de decirme que ha estado _suspirando _por mí por diez años, y por lo que veo —siguió adelante y luego alzó la mano izquierda y se señaló el dedo anular—, sigo disponible.

El pobre adolescente se llevó las manos a la cara. Todo se había salido de control tan rápido que no podía inventarse una forma de solventar la situación.

—No sabes lo que ha pasado en los últimos doce años —dijo simplemente con la voz amortiguada por las manos.

—¿Qué? —demandó Bulma—. ¿Qué pasó, Gohan? ¿Qué es tan importante de los últimos doce años que la mera idea de que salga con Yamcha te tiene tan horrorizado? ¿Será que está casado?

—¡No! —respondió Gohan automáticamente mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

—¿Lo estoy yo?

Era una pregunta tan simple, una que debía tener una respuesta igual de simple. Pero nada sobre la relación de Bulma y Vegeta lo era, y él, siendo honesto, no sabía qué responder. No tenía conocimiento de que ellos hubiesen celebrado una boda, ni de que llevasen anillos de matrimonio. Pero ellos se referían el uno al otro como esposo y esposa y tenían más de diez años de relación. ¡De los cuales ocho habían sido buenos!

—La verdad no lo sé —dijo Gohan finalmente, aún negado a mirarla a los ojos. Antes de que Bulma pudiese decir algo más, el adolescente levantó una mano para hacerla callar—. Mira, tu vida amorosa es un área en la que apenas soy el indicado para responder. De hecho, nunca me hablaste de otras cosas que no involucraran a la ciencia o a mi papá haciendo algo estúpido, y eso está bien. Eso significa que no soy la persona ideal para hablar de ese tema.

Bulma arqueó una de sus escasas cejas ante su declaración. —Bueno, ¿sabes por lo menos si estoy _casada_? —preguntó—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿quién se casa sin notificárselo a los demás?

—La gente se guarda cualquier cantidad de información —se defendió Gohan—. Después de todo, yo tenía cuatro y medio antes de que supieras que había nacido, menos de que mi papá estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

—Buen punto —accedió la heredera. Sabiendo que quizá no obtendría más información del muchacho evidentemente estresado, decidió cambiar el tópico—. Oye, escuché que tenías novia. Apuesto que es linda —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Gohan, a pesar de estar apenado por hablar de su propia vida amorosa, estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema. —Sí, lo es —respondió para luego rascarse la nuca de una manera muy clásica de la familia Son.

—Entonces cuéntame todo de ella —chilló Bulma prácticamente y después se puso cómoda sobre el cobertor de la cama—. Vamos, tengo doce años de chismes para ponerme al día. ¡No me hagas esperar!

* * *

Eran las 20:32 cuando Bulma sanó. Eran las 20:33 cuando Vegeta sintió la abrumadora urgencia de volar hacia la Corporación tan fuerte y rápido como pudiera. Había sentido el ki de Bulma subir veloz y dramáticamente, y él sabía lo que eso significaba: ella estaba curada.

Trunks lo había sentido sólo unos segundos después que su padre y se espabiló al instante. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de abandonar la comida y salir volando en dos resplandores dorados.

A las 20:34, Gokú se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió a dos super Saiyajin volar en línea recta a la Corporación Cápsula. Abandonó su pelea con Piccoro a medio camino y se puso dos dedos en la frente. Incluso él no era lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Vegeta cuando éste le llevaba una cabeza; tenía el mal presentimiento de que el príncipe tenía que ser detenido antes de que alcanzara su destino.

Cuando Gokú se estaba preparando para teletransportarse, Piccoro le informó mentalmente a Gohan la situación. De inmediato respondió al decirle a su mentor que la heredera no poseía recuerdos de los últimos doce años. El Namek se abalanzó hacia su compañero Saiyajin y apenas logró sujetarse al hombro de éste antes de que desapareciera. Y a las 20:35, se encontraron al príncipe de frente.

Piccoro se echó a un lado al momento que reapareció y se preparó, sabiendo que iba a dolerle horrores cuando el Saiyajin más pequeño, con toda su energía de super Saiyajin, colisionara con él. Pero el Namek seguía seguro de que, por lo menos, podría detener al niño paulatinamente.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Gokú, por otro lado, sabía muy bien que no podría "detener" a Vegeta, y no era tan tonto para intentarlo. Sin mucho tiempo para reunir su rumbo, apenas se movió a la izquierda y extendió su brazo derecho. El príncipe estaba tan enfocado en llegar a su destino que ni siquiera notó a Gokú hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y eso era exactamente lo que el Saiyajin más alto estaba esperando. Gokú se abalanzó contra el príncipe, los desvió a ambos y los hizo chocar con el suelo del bosque.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó Vegeta mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie—. ¡La próxima vez que un miembro de tu familia me haga eso, lo voy a matar!

—¡Vegeta, por favor, cálmate! —imploró Gokú. Se negaba a aflojar el agarre que tenía a Vegeta completamente inmovilizado.

El Saiyajin más pequeño vio a Gokú directo a los ojos. —Kakarotto —rugió—, si alguien más me pide que me calme, no me haré responsable de mis actos. ¡Lo sentí, Kakarotto! ¡Sentí que ella sanó! ¡Ahora quita tus inmundos brazos de mí y déjame ir a verla! —Vegeta ascendió a la fase dos e intentó liberarse del agarre.

Gokú no estaba ni a un segundo de esa fase. Le agradeció en silencio a Dendé que Piccoro lo hubiese acompañado para ayudarlo. Le estaba costando bastante contener sólo a Vegeta. No estaba seguro de si podía contener al príncipe temperamental y a Trunks al mismo tiempo.

—Vegeta, no me parece que debieras ir todavía —dijo Gokú calmado sin importarle la lucha que su captivo estaba desplegando.

—¿Por qué coño no? —gruñó Vegeta mientras se negaba a cesar su lucha.

—Porque ella no te recuerda —gritó Piccoro desde arriba.

Ambos Saiyajin vieron hacia arriba. Mientras Gokú estaba en cierto modo pensando en eso, la verdad es que había llegado para detener el vuelo aparentemente furioso de Vegeta por puro instinto. Nunca pensó seriamente que su más vieja amiga no recordaría. Su abrazo se relajó y le dio a Vegeta la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Pero Vegeta no lo hizo. Estaba tan aturdido con la noticia que bajó su poder, observó sin expresión el pecho de Gokú, nomás no supo cómo controlar sus emociones. Parecía ligeramente consciente del hecho de que Piccoro había dejado inconsciente a Trunks y una parte de él estaba agradecida de que el niño no hubiese oído la noticia.

Aunque esa parte era pequeña por la sensación abrasadora que había estado sintiendo en el pecho desde hacía casi tres semanas. Todo el estrés, la confusión, el dolor y la agonía por la que su familia había estado pasando finalmente se sintieron como si estuviesen a punto de tragárselo completo. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, no lo suficiente para ver a Piccoro, pero lo necesario para hacerle saber que se refería a él.

—Lleva al niño a la casa de Kakarotto —manifestó calmado. Sus ojos parecían fijos en un árbol cualquiera—. Si se despierta antes de que regrese, dile que se quede allí hasta que yo vaya a buscarlo.

Aunque el Namek quería saber de dónde regresaría el príncipe, no se atrevía a discutir con él en ese momento. Era más que obvio que el príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba a punto de explotar y Piccoro sabía que tenía que llevarse a Trunks de los alrededores inmediatamente.

Moviendo lentamente la cabeza una vez más para quedar de frente al pecho de Gokú, Vegeta habló una vez más. —Kakarotto, si ubico el ki de alguien, ¿podrías teletransportarme hasta allí? —preguntó en voz baja.

Gokú se alejó del príncipe y dio un paso atrás. Había algo en la voz de Vegeta que le daba miedo, y le tomó sólo un momento darse cuenta de lo que era. Normalmente, cuando el príncipe estaba un poco agitado y decidía mantener el tono de voz, era bajo y áspero. Pero cuando él llegó a la Tierra por primera vez, cuando aún era maligno, su voz era ligeramente más alta y mucho más áspera. Y su tono de voz era exactamente igual que hacía trece años, con esa locura apenas oculta que una vez lo había consumido.

—Yo… quizá —respondió Gokú finalmente—. Aunque tendrías que dejarme leer tu mente, Vegeta.

—Está bien —respondió el príncipe con la mirada aún vacía y la voz áspera—. Permitiré que entres a mi mente el tiempo suficiente para que sepas a dónde vamos.

Gokú dio otro paso atrás. —Vegeta —dijo en voz baja—, ¿puedes al menos decirme a dónde quieres que te lleve?

—A un lugar lejano a la Tierra —respondió el príncipe distante—. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

El Saiyajin más joven tragó con dificultad. Tenía un mal presentimiento con dejar ir a Vegeta a donde fuera que quisiese ir, pero así como Piccoro había visto más temprano, era obvio que el príncipe estaba a minutos de perder el control. Puso una mano temblorosa en el hombro de su compañero Saiyajin y se llevó la otra a la frente. —¿Has… has encontrado el ki que necesitabas?

Vegeta asintió en silencio y permitió que el hombre más joven entrara a su psique lo suficiente para percibir ese ki. El príncipe ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el mundo comenzó a desaparecer a su alrededor mientras Kakarotto lo llevaba a un lugar muy distante a su hogar adoptivo.

…

Cuando aterrizaron, Gokú de inmediato se separó de Vegeta y observó alrededor. El mundo delante de ellos era desagradable. Todo parecía estar teñido de un tono amarillo verdoso por el cielo contaminado. Las calles estaban atestadas de mendigos, prostitutas y de criaturas que parecían involucrados en actividades sospechosas. Desde donde estaba, Gokú pudo ver a casi una docena de personas inyectándose drogas en el cuerpo, sin importar que todos los pudieran ver.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó para después toser por el aire pesado y fétido.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras recordaba los detalles del mundo donde estaban. —Una parada de descanso al infierno —respondió—. Aquí no hay más que ladrones, prostitutas y criminales. Todas las actividades que aquí se hacen son abominables. Este es el país del pecado.

Gokú tuvo un mal presentimiento y temió la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta. —¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

No tuvo tiempo para prepararse para la poderosa descarga de energía que de repente atravesó a la muchedumbre. Las personas gritaron e intentaron huir mientras las edificaciones pésimamente construidas ardían en llamas y el olor a cuerpos quemados comenzaba a llenar el aire.

—Porque lo necesito —siseó el príncipe mientras liberaba una segunda descarga de energía. Sus ojos se tiñeron rápidamente de verde azulado, pero aún no se transformaba en super Saiyajin.

Gokú dio un paso atrás, horrorizado por lo que vio. —No —susurró—. Vegeta, por favor, no hagas esto…

Una tercera descarga destruyó casi todo lo que quedaba en el área, y Vegeta se alzó en el aire para a continuación dirigirse a sus víctimas. Sin perder tiempo, se adentró a la favela que había ubicado y causó tanto daño como pudo. Estaba tan consumido con acabar con ese mundo que apenas sintió el puñetazo en la mejilla.

—¡DETENTE! —gritó Gokú ya en la segunda fase—. ¡DETÉN ESTO YA!

Pero el príncipe no paró. Ni siquiera desaceleró. Era casi como si no pudiese oír. Él sencillamente siguió matando personas e incendiando el mundo. Gokú volvió a golpearlo y una vez más lo envió a volar pero no se detuvo. Vegeta no pudo sentir el dolor del golpe. En su lugar, usó el impulso para adentrarse a un refugio aún en pie.

Los ojos de Gokú se llenaron de lágrimas mientras volaba tras el príncipe. No estaba seguro de por qué Vegeta no elevaba su poder todavía, pero pensó en usarlo para sacar ventaja. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrió los brazos y una vez más sujetó al otro Saiyajin.

Vegeta ni titubeó. Aún siendo capaz de mover los brazos bajo el codo, usó una mano para bajar de un tirón la parte de atrás del pantalón de Gokú sólo unos centímetros mientras que con los dedos de la otra pinchaba con fuerza en la cicatriz de la cola y liberaba una energía estremecedora. Gokú gritó, colapsó y se desmayó del dolor. El pobre Saiyajin criado en la Tierra nunca pensó que Vegeta utilizaría ese punto vulnerable en una pelea.

Pero ese no era el Vegeta que Gokú conocía.

Casi una hora después, Gokú se encontró siendo pateado con suavidad en las rodillas. El Saiyajin más alto gruñó mientras abría lentamente los ojos. La nariz se le arrugó en repulsión ante el hedor acre a su alrededor. De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Miró frenéticamente alrededor, y se horrorizó con lo que vio.

Todo el planeta parecía estar en llamas. No había más que incendios y cadáveres hasta donde el ojo podía ver. El cielo amarillo verdoso se había tornado de un amarillo y negro intenso mientras el fuego y el humo se elevaban más y más alto. Partes de cuerpos desmembrados y chamuscados estaban esparcidos por la calle y lo único que se oía eran las llamas asolando la tierra.

Nada había sobrevivido.

Temblando con cada movimiento, Gokú se levantó tambaleándose antes de ver al príncipe detrás de él. Vegeta, quien había dejado su casa hacía setenta minutos completamente limpio en pantalones kaki y camiseta azul, estaba cubierto de sangre. Había perdido la mirada vacía cuando atisbó al Saiyajin más joven. —Ya nos podemos ir —dijo en voz baja, su voz también había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró Gokú, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena ante él.

Vegeta vio hacia un lado y observó el mundo incinerado. —Calmarme —manifestó simplemente para después encogerse de hombros.

Horrorizado, Gokú vio directo a los ojos al príncipe. —¿Matando gente? —preguntó—. ¿_Masacrando_ todo un _planeta_?

Nuevamente, Vegeta se encogió de hombros. —Sólo me desahogué un poco —respondió con indiferencia—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Esta vez, Vegeta sintió cómo el puño de Gokú chocaba con su mejilla. —¡MIERDA! —gritó mientas se agarraba la cara—. ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?

Gokú comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras clavaba los ojos en su compañero. —¿Ni siquiera te importa? —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Aniquilaste hasta el último ser viviente de este planeta y ni siquiera te importa?

Aún masajeándose la mejilla adolorida. Vegeta supo muy bien que le debía una explicación a Kakarotto. Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por el otro Saiyajin, él ni siquiera habría sido capaz de llegar a ese mundo. —Mira, Kakarotto —dijo con tranquilidad—, sé que te gusta pensar que cada vida es valiosa y que todos en el universo tienen capacidad de redención, pero eso no es ni remotamente cierto. Hice que me trajeras porque he estado en este mundo antes y sabía lo que era. Ninguno de ellos, jamás, iba a hacer algo bueno con sus vidas. Aquí no se viene a vivir. Se viene a morir. Las únicas criaturas que ponen un pie en este planeta son las que ya saben que no tienen esperanza. —Una vez más, el príncipe se encogió de hombros en consideración—. La verdad, lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso.

Gokú sacudió la cabeza, aún en un estado de escepticismo. —¿Entonces por qué estuviste aquí? —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo pudiste estarlo cuando los únicos que lo pisan son los que quieren morir? Demonios, ¿_cuándo _estuviste aquí?

Vegeta miró atrás al mundo en llamas y se mordió el labio. Esa era una parte de su vida que nunca le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Bulma. Él jamás permitiría que ninguno de ellos supiese que hubo una época en su vida donde toda la esperanza pareció perdida, y que no tenía objeto seguir intentándolo.

Y él definitivamente nunca les diría que fue justo después de la batalla en Namek.

—Ya no soy una amenaza para tu mundo. Sólo llévanos a la Tierra —pidió en voz baja mientras veía otra vez al hombre más joven—. Tengo un hijo que cuidar.

Asintiendo tembloroso, Gokú se puso dos dedos en la frente y le hizo una señal al príncipe para que se acercara. Le dio un último vistazo al planeta ahora muerto y dos lágrimas más bajaron por su rostro.

El Armagedón nunca había parecido tan real…

* * *

14/07/2013


	14. Capítulo 14

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

N.A: admito abiertamente que no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

**Capítulo 14:**

* * *

Gohan estaba frente a su puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y se movía nervioso. Su padre le había informado hace un momento que él y el otro Saiyajin puro iban a regresar a la Tierra, y el adolescente sabía que necesitaría que su nivel de energía estuviese alto para que pudiesen volver a casa. No le importaba interpretar el papel de guía, de verdad. Pero todo los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días lo estaban carcomiendo, y no podía evitar sentirse responsable.

Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre y el príncipe aparecieran frente a él. Gohan cerró los ojos y sintió un poco de náuseas cuando el olor a sangre le llegó a la cavidad nasal y rápidamente se tapó la nariz y se dio la vuelta.

—El arroyo está a unos ochocientos metros de la casa —tosió mientras abría un ojo para ver al príncipe. Se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo y le lanzó una cápsula al hombre más bajo—. Aquí tienes ropa limpia, pero es mía así que podría quedarte un poco grande. Y no te preocupes, también hay jabón.

Vegeta miró la cápsula con curiosidad, pero la aceptó en silencio y se fue hacia el sur para lavarse. Mientras veía al príncipe desaparecer en la noche, Gokú se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo. Por primera vez, Gohan vio las manchas dejadas por las lágrimas que dibujaban el rostro de su padre.

—¿Entonces… estás bien? —preguntó nervioso.

El labio de Gokú comenzó a temblar mientras bajaba la mirada. —Fue horrible —susurró—. La sangre, los gritos, la… la matanza, Gohan… fue… —Todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar mientras recordaba con claridad lo que había atestiguado en ese planeta—. Gohan, nunca antes había visto, olido o sentido algo como eso. podía incluso _oler _la muerte. Podía _olerla, _hijo…

El adolescente le brindó a su padre una sonrisa empática. —Lo sé, papá —dijo en voz baja mientras ponía una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Gokú—. Yo recuerdo cómo huele.

Con una mirada horrorizada, Gokú vio a su hijo directo a los ojos. —¿Cuándo…?

—Piccoro —respondió Gohan bajito—. Todo su cuerpo fue envuelto por una descarga de energía cuando estábamos peleando con… —El adolescente se detuvo antes de terminar la oración. Era una fuerza de hábito decir que peleaban contra "Los Saiyajin", pero en los últimos años había descubierto que le desagradaba la frase. Casi se sentía como un traidor a su propia sangre por usar esas palabras, como si se estuviese llamando a sí mismo el enemigo—…cuando Nappa lo mató —dijo finalmente.

Con los ojos tristes, Gokú volvió a otear a su hijo. —¿Cómo lo olvidaste? —preguntó el padre—. ¿Cómo te quitaste ese olor de la cabeza?

Gohan abrazó suavemente a su padre. No había manera de decirle que ese olor nunca se olvidaba. Él siempre había asumido que éste ya había sido expuesto a eso, que en algún momento de su vida, había olido la muerte. Había sido una parte tan impactante de su niñez que nunca se le había ocurrido que él no hubiese experimentado lo mismo.

Siguió dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Gokú de manera reconfortante. La ironía de la situación era cualquier cosa menos clara para él. Él, el hijo, se había convertido en la figura paterna de su propio padre.

—¿Por qué no entras? —dijo Gohan eventualmente para luego separarse de él—. Tómate una ducha caliente, límpiate bien y te sentirás mejor.

Gokú le brindó a su hijo una sonrisa débil. —Suenas igual a tu madre —dijo en voz baja.

Gohan simplemente sonrió y dio un paso atrás mientas le permitía acceder a la puerta. —Entraré en un momento —dijo.

El Saiyajin puro no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces a dónde se dirigía su hijo. —Ten cuidado —fue todo lo que dijo Gokú antes de entrar. Él, de verdad, requería calmarse, y tenía más que fe en las habilidades de su hijo para manejar la situación.

Tan pronto como Gokú cerró la puerta, Gohan voló dirección al sur hacia el arroyo. Sólo le tomó unos segundos localizar al príncipe en el agua gélida. El híbrido se aclaró la garganta sonoramente mientras descendía, quería estar más que seguro de que el otro Saiyajin sabía que él estaba allí. Después de todo, el hombre estaba de espalda.

—Eso no era necesario, muchacho —manifestó Vegeta mientras se pasaba el jabón por las manos ensangrentadas.

Gohan simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Me pareció que podías sentir que me acercaba, pero pensé en tomar mis precauciones, por si acaso.

Los dos guardaron silencio varios minutos antes de que Vegeta finalmente hablara:

—¿Por qué tenías esto listo cuando llegamos? —preguntó, aún no se daba la vuelta para ver al muchacho.

Una vez más, Gohan hizo un gesto evasivo con los hombros. —Piccoro trajo a tu hijo aún inconsciente a la casa e hizo que mi mamá me llamara para que me dijera lo que pasó. Cuando llegué, me dijo que tú le habías pedido a mi padre que te llevara a algún lugar desconocido camino al infierno y lejos de la Tierra. Me pareció que la única razón por la que harías eso sería para desahogarte. —El adolescente cambió su peso de un pie al otro antes de añadir—, y claro, había asumido que ibas a desquitarte con mi _papá, _así que tenía todo listo para él también.

Vegeta resopló. —Supongo que tu padre te contó lo que pasó.

—Bueno, no en realidad —respondió Gohan con honestidad—. Pero el olor, la sangre fétida y el hecho de que tú seas el único cubierto con ella no deja mucho a la imaginación.

—¿Y supongo que cuando me dé la vuelta, tendrás esa mirada patética antes de decirme que el Vegeta que tú conoces nunca haría eso?

Fue el turno de Gohan para resoplar. —A duras penas —respondió—. El Vegeta que conocí sacaba casi toda su agresividad de alguna manera violenta. Él de ahora es mucho más selectivo de con quién la saca. Digamos que desde hace unos quince años.

Vegeta se congeló en el río. —Así que esperabas ese comportamiento violento de mi parte.

Era una declaración, eso estaba claro, y una en la que Gohan necesitaba pensar antes de responder. —Mira, Vegeta —comenzó a hablar finalmente—, te he conocido toda la vida. Te conocí como mi enemigo, como mi aliado, como el padre del mejor amigo de mi hermano, como un compañero de entrenamiento; demonios, incluso te conocí como el sujeto al que tuve que recurrir cuando entré en la adolescencia para decirme lo que estaba pasando. Te conozco, Vegeta, y te conozco muy bien.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio y sin mirar en su dirección. Sabía que el muchacho no había terminado.

—Y porque te conozco, Vegeta —continuó Gohan—, sé que se te da mejor lidiar con tus emociones de manera física. Por lo que he escuchado, cuando estás de muy mal humor, normalmente te lo quitas encerrándote en la cámara de gravedad. En el último año, te has desquitado muchas veces con mi papá. Pero por algo como esto, la verdad no estoy sorprendido de que necesitaras algo un poco más… sustancial que intentar golpear a mi padre en el rostro.

—¿Y el genocidio no te molesta? —comentó Vegeta despectivo. Aún se negaba a darse la vuelta.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza. —Mira, no estoy diciendo que esa sea la mejor manera de manejarlo, pero como dije antes, te conozco. Y tú, el que eres ahora, no escogería un planeta cualquiera ni repararía en gastos. Escogería un lugar que quizá estaría en la última. —El híbrido contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba una reacción, la que fuere, que probara que su teoría era correcta. Si tenía razón, entonces, aunque lo que Vegeta hizo había estado mal, era perdonable.

Si estaba equivocado, entonces tenían un problema grave en las manos.

Después de un rato, el príncipe se dio la vuelta y lo vio directo a los ojos. —¿Tú de verdad no tienes miedo de lo que podría hacerle a este planeta? —preguntó.

Gohan casi cayó de espaldas cuando una ola de alivio lo sacudió. Cuando Vegeta hacía algo realmente malo, evitaba hacer contacto visual. _Aunque_ todavía no pensaba que lo que Vegeta había hecho estaba, bajo ningún concepto, _bien,_ al menos no estaba _muy _por debajo en la lista de lo que estaba "mal". Aliviado, Gohan sacudió la cabeza. —La verdad, no —respondió con honestidad—. Este ha sido tu hogar desde hace mucho, Vegeta, y yo sé que no te desquitarías con él. —_Nuevamente, _añadió como un reparo.

Cuando vio que el príncipe estaba a punto de refutar, Gohan alzó las manos en señal de rendición. —Mira —dijo a la defensiva—, ambos sabemos que has tomado unas decisiones poco menos que espectaculares concernientes a la seguridad de este planeta y sus habitantes en el pasado, pero no importa lo que digas, sé que no harías algo así de nuevo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Respiró tembloroso e intentó controlar su nerviosismo. Hablarle sin rodeos a Vegeta siempre había parecido una mala idea, pero dijo en serio cada palabra y se negaba a retractarse—. ¿Quieres que Trunks se quede esta noche con nosotros? —preguntó con sinceridad—. Me refiero a que ya está dormido. ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí por ahora? La verdad no es problema.

Vegeta salió del agua fría y comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en esa proposición. Era tan tentador decir que sí, dejar que alguien más se encargara del niño en ese estado emocional y dejar que otro le dijera que su madre todavía no sabía quién era. Ya había tenido que decírselo una vez, y no quería ver esa mirada otra vez. Pero semejante acto sería cobarde. Él había huido de casi todos sus problemas emocionales en el pasado, pero se negaba a huir de uno que, evidentemente, involucraba a su hijo.

—No —respondió con firmeza—. Me lo voy a llevar.

Gohan sonrió suavemente. Todo había sido duro… y _extraño…_ en ese momento, pero él tenía confianza en que todo terminaría bien.

* * *

De nuevo en la casa, Trunks estaba despierto e intentaba entender la noticia lo mejor que podía. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero se negaba a llorar fuerte. —Entonces, si entrara a su habitación mañana, ¿ella no sabría quién soy?

Chi-Chi se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder. —Lo siento, Trunks, pero así es.

—Entonces quiero verla mañana.

La madre no esperaba esa declaración, y estaba un poco más que sorprendida. —Trunks, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea…

El niño de nueve años se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano. —No te preocupes, tía Chi-Chi. Te prometo que no le diré que es mi mamá. Sólo quiero hablar con ella otra vez, aun si no sabe quién soy.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se movió de su posición en la silla a la cama. Con ternura, envolvió al niño entre sus brazos. —Te diré algo, Trunks —dijo con gentileza mientras le daba un apretón—, llamaré a Bulma esta noche y veré si hay oportunidad de que un grupo de nosotros nos demos una vuelta y pasemos un rato con ella. No iremos todos, quizá nada más mi familia y la tuya.

Los ojos azules de Trunks se iluminaron. —¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

De nuevo, Chi-Chi le dio un abrazo. —De verdad —manifestó—. Y si llegamos allá y cambias de parecer…

—¡No lo haré! —insistió el de nueve años.

Chi-Chi rió una vez más mientras lo abrazaba una tercera vez. —Sé que quizá no lo harás, cariño, pero en caso de que sí, lo cual estaría _perfectamente bien_, sólo acércate a mí y abrázate a mi pierna. Tomaré eso como una señal, y regresaremos de inmediato.

Trunks pensó cuidadosamente en la oferta. —No cambiaré de parecer —declaró con firmeza mientras veía a la madre de su mejor amigo a los ojos.

Chi-Chi asintió en silencio.

—Y te prometo que no le diré que es mi mamá —continuó el principito.

Chi-Chi asintió de nuevo mientras le daba otro abrazo al niño.

Trunks se acurrucó a Chi-Chi y le regresó el abrazo. —¿Puedes llamarla ahora, tía? —preguntó, su voz se oyó amortiguada por el vestido de ella.

La humana le dio un vistazo al reloj. Eran casi las diez de la noche, pero ella sabía que Bulma era noctámbula por naturaleza, y que después de pasar casi veinte días en cama, quizá no iba a acostarse temprano. —Creo que puedo hacerlo, niño —dijo mientras se separaba de él y le alborotaba el cabello—. Enseguida regreso.

El principito asintió entusiasmado y la madre no pudo evitar sentirse contenta por sus acciones. No importaba cuánto quisiera Trunks demostrar que ya era un hombre, sus gestos aún decían a gritos que era "un niñito adorable". Goten era exactamente igual. Ambos intentaban ser rudos, como sus padres. Era en realidad encantador. Descendió las escaleras en silencio y dio la vuelta en la esquina de la cocina para coger el teléfono.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en las payasadas de los niños que olvidó por qué estaba haciendo la llamada telefónica. En piloto automático, sus dedos volaron por los números y acunó el auricular entre el hombro y el oído. Mientras alcanzaba un trapo de cocina para limpiar el mesón, recordó de repente por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Así que mientras intentaba pensar frenética y exactamente lo que iba a decir, fue saludada por una entusiasta heredera.

—¡Chi-Chi! —exclamó Bulma—. ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que llamaras!

La mujer de cabello oscuro parpadeó sorprendida. —¿De verdad? —preguntó. Quiso abofetearse por la estupidez de su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Bulma con una risilla—. Apenas he podido socializar, no veo a nadie desde hace tanto. Necesito a alguien con quien hablar, con quien pasar el rato. ¡Demonios, tú eres la persona ideal para "soltarme el pelo"! —Hubo una pausa en la línea antes de que añadiera—, tú sabes, con quien conversar…

A Chi-Chi le tomó un momento recordar que Bulma, por ahora, era calva. —Oh, claro —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, no puedo ir a pasar el rato esta noche, pero estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos nuestras familias… y algunos amigos mañana. No iríamos todos —estableció rápidamente—, si no, tú sabes, sólo sería una pequeña fiesta.

En la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. La verdad es que estaba deseando volverse loca con su recién descubierta libertad, pero ella supuso que una pequeña fiesta sería mejor que no tener ninguna. —¡Eso se oye muy bien, Chi! —respondió por fin—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Oh, ¿quieres que invite a los demás? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

—Sólo asegúrate de vestirte. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

—Chi-Chi —gimoteó la heredera—, ¡he estado aburridísima por casi tres semanas! ¡Déjame hacer _algo__!_

Aun cuando sabía que la mujer no podía verla, la más joven le sonrió compasivamente. —Ve, cariño —dijo mientras limpiaba el tope del mesón—, no queremos que tu cerebro se sobrecargue mañana. Acuérdate que no recuerdas nada.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en ello?

—Unos cuatro segundos —respondió la morena con una sonrisa—. El punto es, mañana recibirás mucha información y creo que lo mejor es que descanses.

Bulma se desplomó sobre la cama mientras suprimía la urgencia de gritar. —Chi-Chi, pasé mi juventud en viajes de aventura con Gokú. ¿Qué puede ser _tan grande _que no podría soportar?

Chi-Chi sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras encontraba una respuesta rápida. —Cuando conozcas a Goten mañana, lo entenderás.

La científica rió. —¿Tanto así?

—Imagínate, si puedes, a Gokú de niño, con solamente la mitad de capacidad de concentración y unas cincuenta veces más fuerte.

—Tienes razón, necesito estar bien preparada para eso —respondió Bulma con una sonrisa—. ¿Quiénes vienen entonces?

Chi-Chi hizo un gesto con la mano sin tomar en cuenta que estaba sola—, ya te dije, yo me encargo de eso. ¡Y no me pelees, porque sabes que puedo ir tan lejos como tú!

De nuevo, Bulma rió. —No sé, podría ser divertido tener una discusión de ese calibre. ¡Sería la batalla de la década!

La morena puso los ojos en blanco. _Bueno, supongo que eso resuelve el misterio de qué fue lo primero que a él le atrajo de ella,_ pensó. Hasta ese día, nadie, excepto Vegeta y Bulma, sabía cómo se habían hecho pareja. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera Bulma sabía cómo había pasado. —Para otra ocasión —prometió—. Tú sólo prepárate.

—Está bien —dijo Bulma—. Supongo que no tienes tiempo para preparar un festín ahora, ¿cierto?

—Desearía poder tenerlo —respondió sincera Chi-Chi—, pero en este momento, hay un niñito en el piso de arriba que necesita ser llevado a la cama.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron chistes por unos minutos más antes de colgar. Considerándolo todo, esa conversación había ido bastante bien. Mientras que para el día siguiente, Chi-Chi calculó que sería suficiente para sorprender a Bulma con la idea de Vegeta como un aliado. Eso, por sí solo, iba a ser una conversación divertida…

Mirando hacia arriba, Chi-Chi señaló con dedo acusador al cielo. —Así que ayúdame, Dendé, si no nos echas una mano en esta, ¡te voy a arrancar las antenas!

En algún lugar distante, un Namek se crispó nerviosamente…

* * *

N. T: Gracias a todos por leer pero en especial por los bonitos rws, un abrazo.

19/07/2013


	15. Capítulo 15

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.T: **Estoy tan feliz de saber que será René la voz de Vegeta en la nueva peli de DBZ, la Batalla de los Dioses, que decidí actualizar. ¡Enjoy!

** Capítulo 15:**

* * *

—Todavía no me parece una buena idea —susurró Gohan mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

Chi-Chi simplemente sacudió la cabeza y ordenó el último de los platos. —Lo sé, cariño, pero es muy tarde para aplazarlo ahora. Si le quitamos esto a Trunks, se va a cabrear mucho. —Después de un momento de dudas, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. ¡De hecho, su madre también lo hará!

Gohan se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. —Mamá, Vegeta no se veía muy contento con la idea cuando se lo dijimos anoche —dijo con indecisión.

—Oh, Vegeta no se veía muy contento con _nada _de lo que le dijimos anoche —argumentó Chi-Chi—. No, no se veía contento, pero tampoco parecía molesto o preocupado. Ya nos hemos comprometido, Gohan.

Viendo hacia un lado, Gohan añadió en voz baja. —Está reprimiendo sus emociones.

Revisando su bolso una última vez, Chi-Chi se encogió de hombros. —La gente lo hace. No es la manera más saludable del mundo de enfrentar los problemas, Gohan —susurró a la vez que organizaba algunas cosas—, pero así es como él lo hace, y no es como si fuese a matar a alguien.

Gohan se dirigió a las escaleras y murmuró algo sobre alistar a Goten. Parecía que su padre no le había contado a su madre los eventos de la noche anterior. Aunque necesitaba urgentemente contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido, respetaba a Vegeta lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

Mientras iba a buscar a su hermanito, el adolescente rogó en silencio ser capaz de prevenir que semejante acto pasase de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Hey, Papá? —preguntó Trunks mientras bajaba las escaleras de su nuevo hogar.

—¿Hn? —Fue su única respuesta.

El niño de cabello lavanda movió sus pies nervioso. —¿Qué hago si, por ejemplo, Goten menciona que Mamá es, bueno, mi mamá?

Vegeta se arrodilló para atarse los cordones de los zapatos sin mirar a su hijo. —Haz lo mismo de siempre —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks genuinamente confundido. No podía recordar un momento de su vida que pudiese usar como referencia.

El príncipe se levantó, giró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. —Pon cara de frustrado, dile que es un idiota en voz muy alta e invéntate algo perfectamente estúpido con qué sermonearlo.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido a su padre. —¿De verdad crees que eso funcionaría? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Confía en mí —respondió Vegeta para después darse la vuelta—, tu madre se ha creído esa actuación siempre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Trunks una vez más volvió a balancearse sobre sus pies. —¿Hey, Papá? —preguntó.

—¿Hn?

—¿Cómo la llamo? —preguntó el niño—. Me refiero a, no puedo llamarle Mamá, pero la verdad es que no quiero decirle, por ejemplo, Bulma, Señorita Briefs o algo por el estilo.

—Evítalo —respondió su padre sin vacilar—. Yo sinceramente dudo que la conversación llegue a una situación que te deje sin modo de hacerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Trunks una vez más se moviera nervioso. —¿Hey, Papá?

—¿Hn?

—Gracias por estar de acuerdo con esto.

Vegeta sólo le brindó un asentimiento silencioso antes de que ambos salieran volando para ir al lugar al que una vez llamaron hogar.

* * *

Bulma frunció el ceño ante su reflejo. Había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió para apartar la atención de su calvicie (estaba reacia a usar una peluca). No importaba lo que probara, aun así, era dolorosamente obvio. Aunque había una capa extremadamente pálida y apenas notable de azul que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, todavía se veía calva.

—Maldita sea —gruñó mientras se quitaba la blusa que acababa de ponerse—. ¡Estoy casi convencida de regresar a Namek, reunir las esferas del dragón, y _desear _que me crezca el cabello! —mirándose al espejo, soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Okay, ¿quiero ir con el sombrero de anciana, la bufanda que hace ver mi cabeza proporcionalmente pequeña o calva y hermosa?

Mirando fugazmente el reloj, se dio cuenta de que sus invitados llegarían en cualquier momento. —¡Oh, qué carajo! —dijo por fin tras tirar la blusa al suelo—. ¡Calva y hermosa!

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a la heredera. —Maldición —gruñó para luego tomar la camiseta más cercana que pudo alcanzar—. ¡No estoy lista!

—Y tus puertas no son a prueba de sonido. —Una voz familiar se oyó desde el otro lado.

Bulma parpadeó y dejo de abotonarse la camiseta azul marino. —¿Krillin? —llamó a través de la puerta.

—¿Conoces a alguien más que se oiga así? — se burló el ex monje. Antes de que pudiera responder, él continuó—. Tengo un par de niños hiperactivos que se mueren por saludarte, ¿puedo dejarlos entrar, o van a tener que subyugarme y romper la puerta?

Unas palabras fueron dichas por una voz joven y desconocida, pero estaban muy amortiguadas por la puerta para que Bulma las pudiera entender. Afortunadamente para ella, Krillin estaba feliz de traducir. —Acabo de recibir varios recordatorios de que pueden someterme, pasar por encima de mí y entrar a la fuerza, si es necesario. —Se oyó una riña, seguido de una serie de risas—. ¡Bulma, sálvame!

Asegurándose de que se veía discreta, Bulma puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. —¡No temas! —gritó—. ¡Bulma está aquí!

La pobre heredera no tuvo chance de ver qué la golpeó. La puerta se abrió con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar a la sorprendida genio directo a la cama. Cuando intentaba recuperar la orientación, se encontró tumbada sobre ésta y rodeada de gritos de:

—¡Tía Bulma! ¡Tía Bulma!

—Aaarg —refunfuñó Bulma cuando el más grande de los niños cayó de frente sobre su pecho.

—¡Niños! —gritó Krillin temiendo por la seguridad de la heredera—. ¡Con cuidado!

—Oops —dijo en voz baja el niñito para después bajarse y soltar una risilla—. Lo siento, tía. Algunas veces se me olvida.

Mientras Bulma recuperaba el sentido, no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en el niño frente a ella. —Oh, guao… —susurró.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas confundidas a su reacción, pero Krillin simplemente rió entre dientes. —Lo sé —dijo entre risas—. ¡Te dije que eran completamente idénticos!

Bulma continuó mirando al niño, completamente absorta por la similitud entre él y su padre cuando tenía la misma edad. —Tú debes ser Goten —dijo por fin, sonriéndole al niño.

Goten le gritó. —¡Me recuerdas!

—Lo siento, niño —dijo. Pasó los dedos por el cabello salvaje y abundante del pequeño. —Krillin me contó todo de ti.

—Au, qué mal —gimió Goten, cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Bulma sintió que le dolió un poco el corazón al arruinar las esperanzas del niño, pero cinco segundos después, él se encogió de hombros, soltó una risilla y dijo—, ¡pero qué se puede hacer! —Se sintió bien.

Bulma se giró para observar a la niñita sobre la cama y volvió a sonreír. —Y tú debes ser Marron —se burló y haló a la niña para darle un abrazo suave.

—¡_Síp_! —dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la genio—. Y porque no soy un niño tonto, sé que no me recuerdas, pero mi papi te contó todo de mí. —Sin perder un segundo, empuñó sus pequeñas coletas rubias y le sacó la lengua a Goten.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Goten—. ¡No soy tonto!

—¡Tú eres un niño, los niños son tontos, por lo tanto, tú lo eres! —argumentó la niña.

—¡Bueno, Trunks es muy listo, y él es un niño, eso significa que estás equivocada y que _tú eres _la tonta!

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Quién es Trunks? —preguntó.

—Yo.

Los ojos de Bulma se redirigieron a la puerta del cuarto. Había estado tan distraída por los dos niños hiperactivos que no había visto a Krillin con un niñito callado a su lado.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja—, lo siento, Trunks, pero nadie me dijo nada de ti…

Aunque el niño le brindó un encogimiento de hombros casual, ella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos azules. —Está bien —susurró él—. No creí que lo hubiesen hecho.

—¡Bueno, ven aquí! —Lo invitó, para luego abrir algo de espacio para él—. ¡Quiero saber todo de ustedes!

Trunks se subió a la cama, pero mientras los demás niños habían estado alocados y felices, este niño parecía nervioso y tímido. —Hola —dijo en un susurro y con los ojos clavados en su regazo.

—Hola, Trunks —respondió también en un susurro y colocó una mano en el hombro del pequeño—. Sé que posiblemente nos conocemos de antes, pero…

—No puedes recordar nada de los últimos doce años —completó el de nueve años—. Como tengo menos de doce, no recuerdas que haya existido.

Bulma quedó un poco atónita por la aspereza del pequeño, pero intentó dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, si un día alguien que la ha conocido toda la vida simplemente la olvida, sería incapaz de esconder su decepción. —Pareces un niño muy listo —complementó.

Trunks pudo sentir cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y se aseguró de apartar la mirada de ella. —Gracias —murmuró.

Bulma estudió detenidamente al niño sobre la cama. —Okay, Sé que Goten viene de Gokú y Chi-Chi, y Marron le pertenece a Krillin y… —Bulma echó un vistazo hacia la puerta— ¿Dieciocho? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Krillin afirmó con la cabeza.

—Krillin y Dieciocho —dijo Bulma de nuevo, retomando la idea—. Así que dime, Trunks, ¿puedes ayudarme y decirme cómo encajas en este rompecabezas que forma este grupo?

La habitación quedó en un silencio mortal mientras todos miraban a Trunks. Asegurándose de desviar la mirada, el principito se aclaró la garganta. —Yo nací de la misma forma que ellos.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido —dijo Bulma despacio buscando cómo obtener la información que quería. Se decidió por abordarlo directamente—. ¿Pero de quiénes eres hijo?

Trunks se retorció bajo la mirada curiosa de su madre. Todos en el grupo, incluso los más pequeños, sabían que Vegeta alguna vez había sido la amenaza más grande para el bienestar de la Tierra. Ellos incluso sabían que hasta donde concernía en la mente de Bulma, él todavía era su mayor enemigo. —Te lo diré más tarde —murmuró Trunks—. Mi papá no era parte del grupo hace doce años, y supongo que quizá debiste conocerlo de antes.

Aunque la lógica del niño no tuvo sentido para ella, Bulma decidió no presionarlo mucho. —Okay, ¿Y qué me dices de tu mamá?

Por primera vez, Trunks levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de su madre. —Ahora no está con nosotros —dijo con firmeza—. Somos sólo mi papá y yo.

—Oh —susurró Bulma moviéndose un poco hacia atrás—, lo siento.

De nuevo, Trunks se encogió de hombros. —Ni te lo puedes imaginar —manifestó objetivamente.

Desde su posición incómoda en la puerta, Krillin se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno —dijo nervioso y dando un aplauso—, ahora conoces a todos los niños, ¿así que por qué no bajamos y damos inicio a la fiesta?

—¡Sííí, una fiesta! —aclamó Goten dando saltitos y poniendo los puñitos en alto—. ¡Mi mami hizo un montón de comida y voy a llegar primero! —Dejando un difuminado de negro y naranja, el pequeño salió como un rayo de la habitación.

—¡Hey! —gritó Marron sacudiendo los pies—, ¡no es justo! ¡Tú tienes poderes! —La pequeña rubia salió de la cama y corrió tan rápido como pudo, intentó alcanzar a su amigo pese a saber que no podía.

Krillin soltó una risotada desde la puerta. —Bulma, vas a tener que correr si quieres conseguir algo de comida —bromeó—. Goten es igual a su papá en lo que respecta a comer. Si está frente a él y alguien le dice que es comestible, lo va a comer, y lo hará rápido.

Bulma soltó una risita. —Debe ser algo de Saiyajin. ¡Gracias a Kami es el único rasgo que Gokú conservó! —Se quedó callada un momento antes de añadir—, bueno, supongo que ese deseo de pelear y su fuerza psicópata son derivados de eso también, pero me alegro que no sea un loco como el resto de ellos. —Con suma facilidad, la heredera salió de la cama y se dirigió a las escaleras. Se detuvo en el inicio de éstas y se dio la vuelta para hablarle al niño aún en la cama—. ¿Trunks, quieres venir también?

Bulma no había visto la mirada en su rostro cuando llamó locos a los Saiyajin. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, así que el dolor desgarrador que esa simple frase causó fue ignorado por ella. Cuando se hubo volteado, él ya se había puesto una máscara de estoicismo sobre su rostro dolorido.

—Claro —manifestó sin rodeos—. Sólo iré al baño mientras estoy aquí arriba.

Ofreciéndole un encogimiento de hombros, Bulma se separó de él. —Bien, parece que sabes dónde está todo. ¡Nos vemos abajo! —Regresó con su amigo bajito y le preguntó si la acompañaba.

—Yo, eh, tengo que ir al baño también —fue todo lo que dijo y se despidió de ella.

Bulma pudo notar que algo pasaba, pero también notó que ellos querían que se fuera antes de hacer algo. —Okay —dijo dubitativa—. Bueno, estaré abajo esperándolos.

Tan pronto como se fue, Krillin entró a la habitación. —¿Cómo estás, niño? —preguntó y puso una mano en el hombro del joven príncipe.

Trunks hizo un gesto, bajó la cabeza y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos. —Bien, creo —murmuró—. Me refiero a que es agradable ver a Mamá feliz y sana, pero…

Cuando el niño no terminó la oración, el ex monje le dio un pequeño abrazo. —Hey, está bien —dijo con tono tranquilizador—. Sabes que si quieres regresar a tu casa, puedes.

—¡Estoy en mi casa! —siseó Trunks fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante.

Krillin se mordió el labio y deseó no haber dicho esa frase. —Lo sé —susurró—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Lo que quería decir, Trunks, es si querías marcharte.

Una vez más, el niño bajó la cabeza. —No —respondió en voz baja—, pero me gustaría estar solo un rato.

Krillin asintió y se separó del niño. —Si necesitas algo dímelo —ofreció; lo miró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Ahí viene —dijo Gohan calladamente. Sabía que era una declaración innecesaria, ya que todos los demás pudieron sentir su ki mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero sintió como si aun así necesitara decirlo. Nadie dijo nada en respuesta, pero todos le ofrecieron un asentimiento en señal de entendimiento. Nervioso, el adolescente vio por el rabillo del ojo a la esquina donde estaba parado el príncipe. Vegeta no había dicho nada desde que llegó, pero el adolescente intentó calmarse recordándose que el Saiyajin puro rara vez, o nunca, hablaba en reuniones.

De repente, Goten entró corriendo a la habitación, claramente para abalanzarse sobre la comida. —¡Qué rico! —gritó dispuesto a zambullirse en ella. Gohan y Gokú arremetieron a la vez, ambos tuvieron que halarlo con fuerza para evitar que el niño se subiera a la mesa.

—Oh no, no lo harás, enano —gruñó Gohan mientras halaba a su hermano.

—Si yo tengo que esperar —añadió Gokú—, ¡tú también!

Mientras lo bajaban al suelo, escucharon un furioso zapateo que se acercaba a ellos. —¡Hiciste trampa! —gritó Marron, entró corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y con rabia a la habitación—. ¡Usaste poderes!

—¡No son poderes, sólo soy más rápido que tú! —replicó Goten y le sacó la lengua.

—¡Los humanos no podemos hacer eso, así que _son_ poderes, hiciste _trampa_! _—_gritó la niña rubia más alto.

—¡Noh-oh! —argumentó el semi-Saiyajin—. ¡Tu papá, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han pueden correr muy rápido y son humanos, así que _no _es poder y _no hice_ trampa!

—¡También es un poder! —discutió la niñita.

Goten volvió a sacarle la lengua. —¡Solamente estás molesta porque se puede heredar ser Saiyajin pero no un robot! —Cuando Marron abrió la boca para contraargumentar, se encontró interrumpida.

—¿Las conversaciones aquí siempre son tan intelectualmente estimulantes? —dijo Bulma riendo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—¡Bulma! —dijeron todos. La heredera se encontró rodeada por sus amigos, todos ellos necesitaban ver por sí mismos que ella estaba realmente bien. Ella rio jovial cuando sintió media docena de manos tocando sus hombros, brazos y cabeza mientras intentaban saludarla al mismo tiempo.

—¡Okay, okay, denme algo de espacio! —dijo soltando una risilla para después dar un paso atrás. Los había visto a casi todos cuando estaba herida, pero había descubierto que todos se veían un poco diferentes debido a que la habitación estaba iluminada y que ya no estaba bajo el efecto de la morfina—. ¡Guao, mírense muchachos! —exclamó—. ¿Están seguros de que han pasado doce años desde Namek? ¡El único que parece mayor es Gohan!

Chi-Chi puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, tú sabes que ahora soy una vieja —se burló.

—¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices! —argumentó Bulma—. Tú eres más joven que yo, y yo, evidentemente, todavía soy una jovencita. —La verdad, era que Bulma había sacado la cuenta hacía bastante y descubierto que tenía más de cuarenta, pero mientras se sintiera como si estuviese llegando a los treinta, no le importaba—. Por lo tanto, _tú _eres joven.

—¿Qué hay de mí, Bulma? —preguntó Gokú actuando como el gran niño de corazón que era—. ¿Me veo diferente?

La heredera observó a su viejo amigo de arriba a abajo. —No tienes arrugas, ni líneas de expresión, ni cambios en el tono de tu piel, obviamente no te has hecho nuevas cicatrices en doce años… ¿ustedes los Saiyajin no envejecen?

Gokú rió entre dientes y se rascó la nuca. —¡Supongo que no! —Le echó un vistazo a la mujer rubia que parecía apartada de las celebraciones—. Hey, Dieciocho, ¿los androides envejecen?

Bulma sumó dos más dos en su cabeza. —Dieciocho no es humana —razonó en voz alta a Chi-Chi—, ¿pero su hija sí?

—No me preguntes —respondió la madre más joven mientras se encogía de hombros—. No sé cómo funciona y ella y yo nunca hemos sido tan cercanas como para que le pregunte.

La científica asintió y archivó mentalmente la información. —Supongo que si eres parte de este grupo y vas a establecerte, necesitas a alguien con una historia de fondo peculiar. A propósito, ¿qué pasa con la novia de Gohan?

Chi-Chi parpadeó sorprendida. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Todo lo que pude sacarle a Gohan fue que era muy bonita, una peleadora, y que tiene un carácter que se equipara al tuyo y al mío. Incluso me dijo que ella sabía que él no era completamente humano.

—¿Entonces?

Bulma arqueó una ceja. —Ambas sabemos que la gente "normal" no puede aceptar lo que nosotros sí, así que ella evidentemente debe tener alguna clase de historia. ¿Cuál es? ¿Y por qué no está aquí?

Chi-Chi rió. —Oh, esa es una historia larguísima —respondió—. Bueno, no es el motivo por el cual no está aquí. Está del otro lado del mundo con su padre por unos días. Te diré algo, por qué no buscamos algo para comer antes de permitir que los Saiyajin ataquen la comida, y yo te diré todo sobre mi futura nuera.

A Bulma se le desencajó la mandíbula. —¡¿Gohan está _comprometido_?! —chilló.

Todos dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia Gohan, quien había comenzado a agitar las manos defensivamente. —¡Mamá, deja de decir eso! ¡No es verdad!

—Yo estaba casada a tu edad —señaló su madre.

Mientras madre e hijo comenzaban su acostumbrada discusión, Bulma se escabulló hacia Gokú. —¿Siempre es así con respecto a casar a Gohan?

Gokú, que intentaba con todas sus ganas no babear la comida sobre la mesa, sólo asintió. —Sí, al menos en el último año. Odio decir esto, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo era cuando no estaba.

—¿Cuando no estabas? —preguntó Bulma parpadeando en sorpresa—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el cielo —dijo Gokú con indiferencia. Aún miraba la comida.

Bulma abrió la boca para preguntar de qué demonios estaba hablando su amigo, pero un movimiento en la puerta captó su atención. Observó con detenimiento cuando Trunks entró a la habitación en silencio. El niño parecía dolorosamente tímido, y sintió ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Ella observó cómo rodeaba la esquina del jardín, y se sorprendió cuando vio una mano extendida asomarse por la pared y posarse en el hombro del pequeño.

—_Ahora no está con nosotros. Somos sólo mi papá y yo._

Mientras recordaba sus palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Aunque sabía que el hombre sería un extraño para ella, quería asegurarse de saludar a todos los que habían venido a verla. Demonios, incluso había planeado hablar con la hermosa, aunque escalofriante, esposa de Krillin.

El resto del grupo estaba tan absorto en la riña entre Chi-Chi y Gohan que cuando notaron que Bulma se estaba alejando, era demasiado tarde. La heredera caminó con confianza hacia la esquina del edificio para conocer al miembro nuevo del grupo.

Tan pronto como lo vio, soltó un grito extremadamente espeluznante.

* * *

22/05/2013


	16. Capítulo 16

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N.A:** ¡Mil disculpas, mis adorados lectores! Me enfermé y no pude escribir para salvar mi vida. En serio, quería tipear "J" y le daba a la "Q". Estuve muy mal. Por el lado positivo, he descubierto que las fiebres altas son una maravillosa fuente creativa. Así que posiblemente habrá una plétora de actualizaciones las próximas semanas.

Y el apoyo ha sido… ¡Guao!... ¿les he comentado que son increíbles? ¡Bueno, lo son!

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

El grito de Bulma fue largo y agudo, se tambaleó al dar un paso atrás y casi perdió el equilibrio. Frenéticamente, le dio la vuelta a la esquina y se pegó a la pared en un débil intento de esconderse.

—Oh, maldición —murmuró Gohan y se acercó a la heredera asustada. El resto del grupo rápidamente la rodeó e intentaron calmarla al mismo tiempo. Para su infortunio, como todo aquel que nunca ha estado abrumado puede verificarlo, estar completamente rodeado sólo causa que el pánico se acreciente. Desesperada, Bulma intentó liberarse de la muchedumbre.

—¡Bulma! —gritó Gokú finalmente mientras la tomaba por los hombros—. ¡Está bien! ¡Cálmate!

A punto de hiperventilarse, Bulma estableció contacto visual con Gokú. —Él… él…él es…

—Uno de los nuestros —complementó Gohan calmado, colocando una mano gentil sobre su hombro—. Vegeta ahora está con nosotros, Bulma, y lo ha estado por más de una década.

Lentamente, Bulma recuperó el control sobre su respiración. Ya no se sentía tensa, pero al menos podía procesar información básica otra vez. —Vegeta… _El_ Vegeta… que mató a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccoro e incluso a su propio compañero… el que golpeó salvajemente a Gohan y Krillin… el que rompió hasta el último hueso del cuerpo de Gokú, hasta casi dejarlo lisiado… el que nos persiguió por todo Namek… ¿_Ese_ Vegeta…, está de nuestro lado?

Gokú suspiró aliviado y le sonrió a su más vieja amiga. —¡Oh, qué bueno, entendiste!

Ese solo comentario estuvo a punto de dejar atónita a la pobre científica. Volteándose para mirar a Gohan, preguntó en voz baja. —¿_Queremos _que esté de nuestro lado?

—Sí —confirmó Krillin—. En serio, Bulma, una vez que lo conoces, no es tan malo.

Aún sin creer lo que oía, Bulma se enfocó en su única amiga. —¿Chi-Chi?

La mujer más joven se mordió el labio antes de responder. —Bulma, siempre he pensado que es un hijo de puta y arrogante, pero también sé que nos apoya. Y Krillin tiene razón, él no es _tan _malo. —_Ocasionalmente_, añadió en su mente.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, Bulma volvió a asomarse desde la esquina. Allí estaba él, el Saiyajin que la había atormentado en sus pesadillas, parado tranquilamente en su jardín interior. Su rostro no parecía poseer emoción alguna. Aún parecía muy inverosímil que el monstruo que los había perseguido por todo el universo pudiese ser uno de ellos.

Pero entonces sus ojos se desplazaron abajo, y lentamente sintió como su odio se disipaba. Trunks, ese niñito dulce y tímido que había perdido a su madre, estaba parado con la espalda apoyada al príncipe Saiyajin. No había espacio alguno entre ellos y tenía la cabeza apoyada a la pierna del hombre. Y más que nada, vio la mano que descansaba en el hombro del niño.

—Trunks es el hijo de Vegeta… —susurró—. Vegeta tiene un hijo…

Krillin rió con nerviosismo. —Sí, a resumidas cuentas. —Echando un vistazo muy rápido, el ex monje intentó cambiar el tema—. Entonces, Chi-Chi, ¡por qué no nos cuentas por qué Gohan y Videl necesitan darte nietos!

—Esperen —espetó Bulma levantando la mano—. ¿Trunks es un Saiyajin puro?

—Oh, no, en absoluto —dijo Krillin con desinterés, intentando quitársela de encima—. Entonces, esos nietos que…

Bulma frunció el ceño. —¿Así que eso significa que él es mitad humano?

Krillin rotó la muñeca y echó un vistazo alrededor mientras intentaba esconder su ansiedad. —Sí, claro, si quieres ponerle una etiqueta al pobre niño, pero como estaba diciendo, si Gohan y Videl se casan, digamos que, mañana, entonces ellos podrían tener niños en…

—Así que —razonó la científica—, eso significa que Vegeta… y alguna mujer humana…

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre!

Todos los adultos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Goten. En el caos que resultó del shock de Bulma, se habían olvidado de los dos niños ansiosos por comer.

—¡Oh, cariño, lo siento! —se disculpó Chi-Chi para luego acercarse a su hijo menor—. ¡Vamos a almorzar en este momento, muchachos!

—¡Ooh, la comida! —exclamó Gokú repentinamente iluminado—. ¡De hecho, se me había olvidado!

Yamcha rió a carcajadas. —¡Apunten eso amigos, se acaba de escribir la historia! ¡Son Gokú, el triturador de basura Saiyajin, había olvidado la comida!

—¡No presionen! —añadió Krillin—. ¡No pasará otra vez! —El hombre bajo agradeció en silencio a Dendé la distracción. Lo que sea que les ayudara a ganar tiempo para intentar poner en orden la situación era apreciada.

Mientras la mayoría del grupo migró hacia la comida, llevándose a Bulma con ellos, los dos príncipes se mantuvieron firmes. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en la comida. —Papá —susurró Trunks mientras los demás comenzaban a comer.

Vegeta no respondió de ninguna manera. Sólo se quedó allí, con los ojos clavados en la forma lejana de su mujer.

—Papá —dijo Trunks otra vez, un poco más alto—, me duele.

—¿Hn? —gruñó Vegeta todavía observando a Bulma.

—¡Me duele, Papá, me duele! —susurró el niño lo más alto que pudo.

Vegeta vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de a qué se refería su hijo. Cuando Bulma enloqueció, el agarre que tenía en el hombro del niño se fue haciendo más y más fuerte. Lo soltó rápidamente.

Trunks quiso masajearse el hombro dolorido, pero optó por mantener el estoicismo característico de su padre. No quiso mostrar señal alguna de debilidad. No en ese momento, no cuando otros podían verlo. Y definitivamente no cuando su padre podía verlo. No, era momento de ser fuerte.

—Restaura la circulación.

El principito volteó hacia arriba y miró evidentemente confundido a su padre. —¿Qué?

—El flujo sanguíneo en tu brazo fue interrumpido —replicó Vegeta con la voz sin emoción alguna—. Para minimizar cualquier efecto adverso, incluido agarrotamiento, puede ser usado por el enemigo.

—Y nunca debes permitir que el enemigo tenga cualquier forma de ventaja sobre ti si puede evitarse —terminó Trunks y de inmediato comenzó a masajearse los músculos doloridos—. Entiendo. —Mientras rotaba su articulación, le echó otro vistazo a su padre—. Entonces, no estuvo mal…

Vegeta fulminó con la mirada a su hijo. —Este no es el momento para hacer comentarios de sabelotodo, niño.

—No, de verdad—replicó Trunks con sinceridad, viendo hacia arriba—. De hecho estuvo mejor de lo que pensaba. Es decir, sí, Mamá gritó y perdió la compostura, pero todos los demás entraron rápido y la calmaron lo suficiente como para olvidarlo por ahora.

El Saiyajin puro consideró las palabras de su hijo por un momento. Ciertamente, cuando Bulma comenzó a ponerse histérica, cada una de las personas presentes se acercaron deprisa para asegurarle que él ya no era una amenaza.

_Bueno, cara cortada se quedó callado, __meditó, __pero al menos no empeoró la situación…_

Fue una sensación extraña la que lo inundó en ese momento. En todos los años que había pasado en ese planeta, siempre se había considerado un forastero. Con pocas excepciones, el resto del grupo lo trataba, por lo menos, con cautela. Ellos le tenían miedo, y de hecho, a él le gustaba de esa manera. Las únicas ocasiones en las que alguno de ellos dio un paso al frente e intentó ayudarlo fue cuando lo necesitaron por algún propósito.

Él sabía que no lo estaban haciendo por su causa. Sabía que lo hacían por su esposa e hijo. Sin embargo, saber que tenía gente que lo apoyaba de verdad… era una sensación rara.

—¿Hey, Papá? —preguntó Trunks en voz baja.

—¿Hn?

El principito se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre. —¿Y si mi mamá no recupera la memoria?

—Lo hará —respondió Vegeta calmado.

Trunks apenas pareció convencido. —¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Pero…

—Si no pasa, tenemos las esferas del dragón —chasqueó Vegeta—. Podemos desear que se restauren sus recuerdos, si es necesario.

Trunks no dijo nada más. Conocía ese tono de voz, y lo conocía muy bien. El tiempo para las preguntas se había terminado y cualquier intento extra de hacerlas no sería bien recibido. —Vamos a buscar algo de comida —dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta simplemente asintió en silencio. No quería pensar en lo que su hijo acababa de decir. Tenía que mantener la fe en que Bulma recuperaría la memoria, y que lo haría pronto. Si tenía que esperar a que las esferas del dragón se recargaran, iban a pasar cinco meses más para recuperar a su esposa. Y él no estaba seguro de poder estar otro mes sin ella.

Tenía la certeza de que no podría hacerlo por cinco meses.

* * *

—¿Así que Vegeta tiene un hijo mitad humano? —le preguntó Bulma bajito a Chi-Chi mientras recorrían el buffet juntas.

La madre más joven asintió. —Trunks tiene nueve años —aclaró ella—. Él y Goten han sido amigos desde el día que se conocieron. Están prácticamente unidos por la cintura.

La heredera sonrió con ternura. —¿Tan cercanos son, eh?

—Oh, ni te imaginas —dijo Chi-Chi entre risas—. Son tan cercanos, que a veces asusta.

Bulma rió. —¿Entonces por qué no me contaron nada de Trunks? ¡Lo que quiero decir es que pude haberlo matado del susto hace un momento!

Chi-Chi terminó de llenar su plato de comida y caminó hasta la mesa de picnic. —Cariño, has estado en condición crítica. No fue hasta anoche que fuimos capaces de tener una conversación real contigo sin tener temor de matarte. Ahora, viendo como tú, completamente sana, acabas de reaccionar al descubrir que Vegeta está aquí, ¿cómo crees que habrías lidiado con eso cuando estabas herida?

La heredera puso los ojos en blanco. —Okay, okay, me habría matado. —Llevándose una mini zanahoria a la boca, consideró lo que acababa de descubrir—. Bueno, ¿puedo saber cómo Vegeta fue capaz de procrear?

—Bueno, cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho…

—¡Chi-Chi!

La mujer de cabello negro soltó una risilla. —Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —Dedicándole un encogimiento de hombros relajado Chi-Chi le ofreció toda la verdad que pudo—. Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente lo que pasó. Trunks tenía algunos meses de edad cuando lo conocimos, y Vegeta apenas y tenía una relación en ese momento. Pero —señaló rápidamente—, por mucho que me desagrade ese hombre, debo admitir que cuida bien de su hijo.

Bulma asintió lentamente. Intentaba procesar la información. —Es tan difícil pensar en _Vegeta_ como un padre soltero…

_No eres la única_, pensó Chi-Chi, luchando contra el impulso de hacer una mueca. A pesar de que nadie había interactuado con los príncipes desde el accidente, no era un secreto que ambos estaban abriéndose camino solos. Aunque, debía admitirlo, quizá tenía más que ver con el estrés de la situación. —¿Entonces, qué opinas de todos los pequeños? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Bulma. Mientras las dos mujeres comenzaban a hablar ahora de lo adorables que eran los tres miembros del grupo, Gokú, sentado al otro lado de la habitación, arrugó el entrecejo.

—No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con esto —le dijo a Gohan en voz baja.

Gohan tomó un sorbo de su refresco y estratégicamente se ubicó entre el ángulo de su padre y Bulma. —Estará bien —le aseguró Gohan sereno.

Gokú volvió a poner mala cara. —No deberíamos mentirle así —insistió en voz baja.

—No le estamos mintiendo —señaló Krillin suavemente—. Sólo estamos ocultando algunos fragmentos de la historia. Por ahora.

El Saiyajin no pareció consolarse con eso. —Esconder información es tan malo como mentir —remarcó—. La estamos influenciando para que crea en algo que no es real. Eso es mentir, y no deberíamos hacerlo.

—Por ahora —señaló Krillin otra vez—. Gokú, tampoco me gusta hacer esto, pero con sólo ver a Vegeta se puso como loca. ¿Crees que en este momento pueda lidiar con el hecho de que ella fue quien se acostó con él?

Gokú se mordió la mejilla mientras consideraba eso. —Supongo que no —cedió finalmente—, pero todavía creo que no es una buena idea.

Los otros simplemente siguieron comiendo en silencio, optando por dejar hasta ahí la conversación. No había manera de hacer a Gokú cambiar de parecer, y ninguno de ellos estaba más cómodo con eso de lo que él estaba.

Nunca una comida durante una reunión había transcurrido tan silenciosamente.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, el grupo se movió para afuera. Aunque se había asegurado de interactuar con casi todos, Bulma se había quedado bastante cerca de Chi-Chi y Gohan durante el día. Se quedó con ellos en parte debido a la comodidad con ellos y en parte porque ellos parecían ser los dos únicos que de verdad sabían lo que estaba pasando. Krillin era más que agradable, pero constantemente cambiaba de tema. Gokú por fin había admitido que estuvo muerto por siete años, y por consiguiente no sabía mucho. Tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que ella y Yamcha no habían sido muy cercanos en los últimos años, porque él pareció tan inútil como su amigo Saiyajin a la hora de brindar información. Dieciocho todavía le parecía bastante espeluznante, y no importa cuántas veces sus amigos le aseguraran que él había cambiado, ella aún no confiaba en Vegeta.

—Guau, miren las estrellas —dijo Gohan suavemente mientras veía el cielo.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. —Primero que nada, apenas se puede ver las estrellas desde aquí y lo sabes. Segundo, algunos de mis últimos recuerdos son los dolorosos y abrumadores niveles de aburrimiento que alcancé en el viaje a Namek cuando eran lo _único _que se podía ver. —Ella parpadeó en señal de sorpresa ante su declaración—. ¿Siempre he sido así de desinteresada con todo, o es un nuevo rasgo de la personalidad que desarrollé?

—Siempre fuiste así —respondió Gohan.

—Oh, sí que lo fuiste —dijo Krillin riendo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Se necesitaban cosas absurdas para impresionarte cuando eras más joven —añadió Chi-Chi.

Incluso Yamcha se unió. —De hecho, has aprendido a apreciar cosas en los últimos años —señaló—. Cosas que no te habrían interesado cuando eras más joven captan tu atención ahora… mmm, este… bueno, después de tanto tiempo, pero antes del accidente, pero te tomó mucho llegar a ese punto, pero no mucho en realidad, cuando piensas en ello, pero aún lo haces un poco, pero en realidad tú no, pero…

—Detente que estás perdiendo —dijo Krillin riendo a carcajadas para luego darle una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

El grupo rió junto por primera vez en todo el día, y Bulma sintió que el corazón se le llenó de calidez. Era esa sensación de conexión, esa sensación de amor y amistad que había extrañado tanto las últimas semanas.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hiciéramos esto —dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba parada cerca de los arboles más grandes del jardín, rodeada de sus amigos más viejos. Mirando sobre su hombro, vislumbró a Dieciocho distanciada del grupo con su hija en brazos—. ¿Dieciocho, quieres acompañarnos?

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia mientras se unía a los demás. Apenas le gustaba socializar con la "tropa", pero ella no rechazaría la invitación. No esa noche.

Mientras continuaba viendo sobre su hombro, los ojos de Bulma se desviaron hacia el príncipe y su hijo. Ella había estado evitándolo deliberadamente durante todo el día, pero si sus amigos insistían en que él estaba del lado de ellos, y si se quedaban cerca (por si acaso), ella intentaría ser civilizada. —¿Quieres venir? —lo invitó.

Vegeta la observó, su rostro no delató ninguna de las ideas que le pasaban por la mente. Con vehemencia, reprimió hasta la última pizca de esperanza de que ella en realidad recordara su relación, y se obligó a pensar que ella sólo intentaba ser cortés. El príncipe miró hacia abajo, al pasto, y ojeó al niño que dormía a sus pies. El pequeño de cabello lavanda había intentado mantenerse despierto, pero el sueño por fin había vencido al príncipe emocionalmente exhausto.

Trunks se había quedado dormido hacía sólo unos minutos, pero Vegeta decidió dejar que descansara un poco. Había pasado por mucho los últimos días, y el príncipe sintió un rarísimo ápice de compasión. Asintiendo, se arrodilló y tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado a su hijo antes de caminar hacia allá. Se sentía extraño para él acceder en silencio a su pedido, y se sentía casi hipócrita por "jugar a ser agradable", pero no se atrevió a exponer su comportamiento normal, no cuando ella evidentemente seguía temiéndole.

Bulma observó con asombro cómo el príncipe abrazaba a su hijo. Había oído cada tanto durante todo el día que él era un buen padre, pero era la primera vez que lo presenciaba en directo. —Guao —susurró.

Los otros miembros del grupo intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, estaban parados donde ella no pudiese verlos.

Los ojos de la heredera se quedaron clavados en los del príncipe mientras él se acercaba. Por primera vez, no lo vio como un monstruo, un guerrero o un asesino. Por primera vez ante sus ojos, él sólo era un hombre. Un hombre que se cuidaba por sí mismo, uno que cuidaba a su hijo, uno al que no le gustaba sobresalir.

Bulma no supo por qué, pero pensar en él así le causó una extraña sensación de temor. Era casi como si las acciones de él estuviesen extremadamente mal. ¿Por qué pensar en una conducta tranquila y responsable de esa manera? No lo entendía, pero sentía un hueco de pena formándosele en el estómago. Ella no tenía conocimiento o evidencia de lo contrario, pero algo estaba mal.

Extremadamente mal.

—Mmm, discúlpenme —dijo rápidamente y corrió hacia la casa—. Yo, eh, tengo que ir al baño…

Cuando la vieron desaparecer, todas las sonrisas se convirtieron en frunces. —Creo que la fiesta acaba de terminar —le susurró Krillin a nadie en particular.

Desafortunadamente, tenía razón.

* * *

28/07/2013


	17. Capítulo 17

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Bulma estaba en su habitación, miraba su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Soltó un resoplido de cansancio, encendió las lámparas que rodeaban al espejo y entrecerró los ojos ante su intensidad. Habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado la fiesta, y aunque se sentía un poco mal por su inoportuna salida, tenía mil cosas más en la cabeza.

Se pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo apenas cubierto y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Aunque la mayoría de los vellos en su cabeza crecían azules, había algo más de gris de los que le habría importado ver. Había más líneas de expresión en su rostro de las que recordaba, e incluso el color de su piel parecía muy diferente. Estaba más pálida. No mucho, ni siquiera lo suficiente para que se notara si no lo mirabas en detalle, pero Bulma siempre había tenido ojo para eso.

Miró hacia abajo y se pinchó el reverso de la mano y vio lo rápido que ésta se retraía. Ni de lejos tan rápido como solía ser. Pero considerada su edad, muy bien.

Considerada su edad…, había estado consciente desde el día que le presentaron nuevamente a Gohan de que ella tenía cuarenta años de edad, pero hasta ese momento no se sentía así. La fiesta había sido muy divertida, en general, pero mientras más pensaba en ella, más le preocupaba la cantidad de vida que había perdido. Sus amigos estaban mayores, estaban casados y tenían hijos. Y todo lo que ella tenía…, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía.

Llena de determinación, golpeó el tope del tocador con sus manos y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta de repente y caminó a zancadas con un propósito. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar más probable para encontrar a su madre.

Como era de esperar, la rubia eternamente animada corría de aquí para allá, aseaba todo terminada la fiesta. —¡Oh, cariño! —dijo animada al ver llegar a su hija—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¡El pobre de Gokú estaba preocupado por ti, pensó que te habías enfermado o algo!

Bulma le brindó una ligera sonrisa a su madre. —No, Mamá, estoy bien —le aseguró—. ¿Los álbumes de fotos siguen donde solíamos guardarlos?

Bunny cambió de actitud y se congeló por un momento. —¿Oh, esos? —respondió intentando ocultar la tensión en su voz—. ¿Para qué quieres ver esas fotos aburridas, cariño?

—Porque me faltan doce años de vida y de verdad quiero recuperarlos —respondió Bulma con indiferencia—. Pienso que ver las fotos, de las cuales _sé_ has tomado miles en los últimos años, al menos me llevará en la dirección correcta para hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

—Oh, claro —dijo Bunny mientras se pasaba un paño por los dedos—. Bueno, están donde siempre lo han estado —respondió rápidamente—. ¡Qué te diviertas, cariño!

Bulma arqueó una de sus apenas existentes cejas ante la reacción de su madre. Hasta donde sabía, su madre nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad de mirar fotografías. Cuando Bunny Briefs no estaba jugando en el jardín o cocinando en la cocina, estaba prácticamente metida dentro de sus álbumes de fotos. —Okay… —dijo Bulma para luego salir.

La heredera se dirigió al salón familiar y abrió la puerta de vidrio del gabinete a la izquierda de la televisión. Había docenas de álbumes, cada uno de ellos reunidos meticulosamente por su madre. Abrió el más reciente y volteó hasta la última página llena.

Su rostro se llenó de confusión cuando comenzó a pasar las páginas el libro y vio que sólo estaba lleno una cuarta parte, y la mayoría de las fotos no le decían nada. Había muchas fotos de sus amigos, y un número justo de sus padres, pero suyas había pocas y muy dispersas. Frustrada, Bulma tomó el siguiente álbum de la colección. Cuando lo abrió, de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal con él.

Había grandes huecos, y supo de inmediato que no estaba bien. Su madre apiñaba más fotos de las que se pudieran soñar en un álbum, y el hecho de que hubiera huecos era en extremo perturbador. De nuevo, las fotos suyas eran escasas y ninguna le decía nada.

Bulma ni se molestó en ponerlo en su puesto, lo arrojó al suelo y sacó un tercer álbum. Nuevamente, había huecos, y otra vez, las fotos no le decían nada de lo que necesitaba saber. Nada estaba bien.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —susurró.

* * *

—Mi muchacho, tienes que relajarte —dijo el Dr. Briefs y luego encendió un cigarrillo.

Vegeta continuó su deambular por los laboratorios del piso inferior, intentaba no perder los cabales. —Relajarme es lo que menos quiero hacer ahora —gruñó—, y aleja eso de mí. No soporto el olor.

El buen doctor observó la punta encendida del cigarrillo, cedió y lo apagó. Aunque estaba ansioso del efecto relajante que la nicotina tenía en él, haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para calmar a su yerno aún más agitado.

Después de que Bulma dejara la fiesta, el grupo se había separado y regresado a sus casas. Vegeta, no obstante, pareció renuente a dejar el recinto. Terminó quedándose en el patio trasero, mirando fijamente a su antigua habitación por casi treinta minutos antes de que el Dr. Briefs lo encontrara. Los dos hombres sólo se dijeron un par de palabras, y alrededor de las nueve y treinta, el príncipe se marchó. Trunks, que se había quedado dormido antes de que la fiesta terminara, tuvo una pijamada improvisada con Goten, lo cual dejó a Vegeta libre para regresar a la casa sin ser detectado.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando el príncipe Saiyajin había regresado al recinto. Se aseguró de evitar la puerta principal y se dirigió a los laboratorios. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que fuese, iba a llevarse a cabo en la Corporación Cápsula. Un día más fuera del lugar y perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó el Dr. Briefs mientras intentaba disipar el poco humo que quedaba.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y sin detener el paso, murmuró. —No lo sé.

El científico mayor suspiró pesadamente. —Mi muchacho, no te pregunté qué _deberías _hacer. Te pregunté qué _querías _hacer. Son diferentes, lo sabes. —Buscó otro cigarrillo, apenas pudo apagarlo a tiempo—. ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer?

Vegeta se pasó los dedos por el cabello y finalmente dejó de moverse. —Pararla, hablar con ella, hacerla recordar —declaró con claridad.

—Entonces eso es lo que deberías hacer —respondió el doctor simplemente. Tras ver el rostro confundido de su yerno, le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Sube, hijo. Encuentra a mi hija y habla con ella. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ayudar.

Vegeta quedó estupefacto ante la mera sugerencia. Por tres semanas le habían prohibido tajantemente estar en presencia de ella por temor de, literalmente, matarla de miedo. Aun después de haber sanado la noche anterior, su complexión pálida y falta de cabello aún la hacían parecer frágil, y la reacción temerosa que tuvo por él en la mañana le hizo pensar que decirle la verdad quizá la estresaría más. Aun cuando la semilla del ermitaño la había sanado por completo, él había atestiguado de primera mano que era _muy _probable asustar a alguien hasta matarlo.

No obstante, ella pareció calmarse después de un rato, aunque lo evitó el resto del día. Ella siempre había sido del tipo combativo, y él se imaginó que la vería enloquecer un momento sólo para entrar de lleno en la pelea al siguiente.

¿Valdría la pena el riesgo? Si ella se asustaba abrumadoramente, lo cual era posible sin su ejército de amigos alrededor, sus glándulas adrenales podrían sobreproducir y causarle un paro cardiaco. Pero si no lo hacía, si ella en efecto había aceptado un poco su presencia como un miembro del grupo, tenía esperanza de poder hacerle recordar lo que tuvieron.

El príncipe apenas y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dar un corto asentimiento y luego trotó hacia la escalera de la casa principal.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios me están ocultando? —demandó saber Bulma mientras agitaba uno de los álbumes de fotos frente al rostro de su madre.

La rubia removió los guantes amarillos de sus manos perfectamente arregladas. Miró alrededor con nerviosismo y respondió con voz temblorosa. —¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estamos ocultando algo?

—Oh, Déjate de estupideces, Mamá —espetó Bulma y lanzó el libro en la mesa de la cocina—. Esos álbumes están medio vacíos, y es obvio que las fotos fueron removidas. ¡Intentas esconderme algo y exijo que me digas qué es!

—Nena, sólo has estado sana por un día —respondió Bunny—. ¿Por qué no esperas algunos más antes de intentar saber todo de nuevo? Después de todo, ¡recuperar doce años de historia va a tomarte muchísimo tiempo!

Bulma golpeó la mesa con fuerza. —¡Maldita sea, Mamá, una cosa es saber que olvidé algo y otra es que me lo _oculten_!

La rubia colocó los guantes en el borde del lavaplatos y suspiró. —¿Podrías dejarnos disfrutar uno o dos días antes de que comiences a fisgonear? —suplicó—. Estabas mucho más feliz esta mañana, cuando en todo lo que pensabas era en la fiesta. ¿Por qué no encuentras algunas actividades con que mantenerte ocupada algunos días, hasta que podamos acostumbrarnos a todo otra vez?

Pero la heredera no sería persuadida. —Porque, querida madre, no estarías esforzándote tanto en ganar tiempo si no hubiese algo _grande _que quieres ocultar. ¿Así que por qué no nos ahorramos todos los problemas y me dices qué es lo que no quieres que sepa? Sabes que al final lo sabré, ¡así que sólo dímelo! Ahora no estoy en riesgo de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

—Oh, nena, no lo sé… la verdad es que no pareces muy receptiva a la idea de…

—¡¿VEGETA?! —gritó Bulma.

Bunny sonrió, haló a su hija y la abrazó. —¡Oh, nena, recuerdas algo!

Bulma se separó de su madre y dio un paso atrás. —¡No, Mamá, lo que quiero decir es que Vegeta está _aquí_! —Se tomó un momento y repentinamente parpadeó en sorpresa—. Espera, ¿por qué estabas tan feliz de que recordara a Vegeta? —demandó, fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

Bunny comenzó a jugar con su cabello al darse cuenta de su error. —Oh, nada, cariño —insistió—. Tú, mmm, sólo no parecías recordarlo esta mañana, y cuando dijiste su nombre, pensé que, tú sabes, estabas recordando algo de lo que pasó los últimos años.

El rostro de Bulma se tornó agobiado, su mirada horrorizada. —¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando? —susurró con voz ronca.

—Aparentemente, tu madre todavía cree que estás demasiado débil como para soportar la verdad —respondió brusco. Si iba a hacerla recordar lo que tenían, tenía que ser él mismo—. Lo cual me conduce a una de dos opciones: que de verdad eres una debilucha o que tu madre es una idiota.

Furiosa, Bulma observó al príncipe. —¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a _mi_ casa a insultar a _mi _familia?

—Está bien. No insultaré a tu madre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Te seguiré insultando a ti.

Bulma echó a su madre a un lado con rabia y se puso delante del Saiyajin. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —siseó—. ¿Y dónde carajo está tu hijo?

—Con la cría más pequeña de Kakarotto —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y ya que te negaste a hablar conmigo más temprano, quizá ahora que los imbéciles de tus amigos se fueron, podrías prestarme algo de atención.

La heredera lo empujó y se sorprendió un poco cuando no pudo moverlo un centímetro y casi termina cayéndose ella. —¡Maldita sea, deja de insultar a mis amigos! —gritó—. Si tanto los odias, ¿qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí?

—¿En la Corporación Cápsula? Bueno, aquí es donde…

—¡En la Tierra! —interrumpió—. Si odias todo lo que hay aquí, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en mi planeta?

De nuevo, él se encogió de hombros en respuesta. —No recuerdo haber dicho que odiara _todo _en este planeta —respondió con una sonrisa. La miró de arriba a abajo antes de añadir—. Algunas cosas son verdaderamente entretenidas.

Bulma intentó empujarlo otra vez para tratar de apaciguar un poco su mal humor pero falló miserablemente al obtener el mismo resultado. —¿Bueno, qué demonios te hace pensar que yo quiero entretenerte, imbécil? —gritó y dio un zapatazo.

—Mira, no es _mi _culpa que hayas tirado tu carro por un precipicio y olvidado lo mucho que te _gusta _pelear conmigo —contraatacó.

—¡No es cierto! —chilló.

—¡Ja! ¡Solías cerrar externamente la puerta de mi cámara de gravedad y hackear el sistema de sonido sólo para decirme pestes! —argumentó agresivamente—. ¡Te desviabas de tu camino sólo para provocar una buena pelea!

Bulma dio otro zapatazo y aulló:

—¡NO, NO ES ASÍ!

Vegeta comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como si fuese un depredador y gruñó. —Oh, sí, lo es, mujer. Y lo has hecho un millón de veces porque soy el único que lo ha hecho _divertido _para ti.

Bulma dio un resoplido e intentó despedirlo con un ademán. —Como digas, Vegeta. Me voy a la cama. —Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se encontró, para su molestia, con que tenía una sombra Saiyajin—. ¿Qué coño se supone que estás haciendo? —demandó.

—Sacándote de quicio —respondió sonriente—. Tú no eres la única que ha echado de menos cosas las últimas semanas.

—Aah, haces que suene como si en realidad fuésemos _cercanos _—dijo despectiva y subió el primer escalón.

De repente, él estaba tres escalones encima de ella. —Lo éramos —respondió con indiferencia, bloqueando su ruta por completo—. Y como tengo la certeza de que recordarás todo en cualquier momento, no encuentro lógico continuar esta farsa sin sentido por más tiempo.

Bulma, al recordar que empujarlo no le daría ningún resultado, optó por patearlo. Él la bloqueó, lo que originó que ella se cabreara aún más. —¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! —aulló—. ¿Por qué no te regresas a _tu _casa y estás con… tu…?

En ese preciso momento, Bulma palideció y sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente. —Nombre de ropa interior —susurró, todo su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío—. Mitad humano —continuó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. Cabello lavanda y ojos… azules… ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡VENGAN ACÁ, AHORA! —bramó.

Dos segundos después, sus padres, quienes habían estado escuchando a escondidas, entraron a la habitación. —Oh, nena, aquí estás —dijo su madre pretendiendo ser inconsciente del increíble nivel de tensión que reinaba en el lugar—. ¡Me preguntaba si querías que preparara rapidito una tanda de esas galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto te gustan!

Bulma, sin rodeos, le preguntó a sus padres. —¿Tengo un _hijo_?

El pobre Dr. Briefs intercambió una mirada con su esposa y sacudió la cabeza. —Bueno, eso fue un poco más directo de lo que estaba esperando —respondió eventualmente.

—¿Lo tengo? —preguntó de nuevo, su voz se oyó prácticamente como un siseo.

—Bueno, cariño —comenzó a decir su madre—, ha pasado tanto los últimos años, y has hecho tantas maravillas…

La heredera se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta, quien estaba sólo un paso por encima de ella, directo a los ojos. —¿Soy o no la madre de tu hijo?

Vegeta respondió con serenidad y regresándole una mirada igual de severa. —Sí, lo eres.

Bulma lo abofeteó sin esperar un segundo. —¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le siseó.

—¿Cuándo te lo iba a decir? —desafió Vegeta—. ¡Casi sufriste una apoplejía cuando viste que estaba en el planeta, y tan pronto como _ese _arrebato terminó, me evitaste a toda costa!. Y por cierto, ¡le habría caído muy bien al niño verte enloquecer así ante la _idea_ de que eres su madre!

—¡Oh no, no intente echarme toda la culpa a mí, señor! —contraatacó—. Si te despiertas un día y te dicen que tienes un hijo con alguien a quien no soportas, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

—Posiblemente destruiría muchas cosas —respondió—. ¡Y no te estoy culpando por nada, ridícula! ¡Simplemente te estoy explicando por qué no te dijimos más temprano!

—¿Porque no parecía algo que debería saber? —gritó—. ¡No puedo creer que _ninguno _de ustedes me dijera que Trunks era _mío_! Oh, Kami, y apenas pasé tiempo con él en la fiesta… y sé que no lo he visto en semanas porque recuerdo que _hoy _fue la primera vez que _oí _de él… —Fijó la mirada en dirección a Vegeta y puso las manos firmemente en sus caderas—. ¡Exijo que me regreses a mi hijo!

—De ninguna manera —gruñó el príncipe—. Tú podrás ser su madre porque lo pariste, pero hasta que no demuestres que lo _conoces, _se queda conmigo.

—¡Sé lo suficiente! —argumentó la heredera—. ¡Su nombre es Trunks, tiene nueve años, su mejor amigo es Goten y su padre es un imbécil!

Vegeta la jaló un poco, sólo lo suficiente para hacerla subir un escalón y quedar a nivel de sus ojos. —¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —la retó—. ¿En qué grado está? ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Qué hace para entretenerse? ¿Cuánto come? ¿Cuál es la temperatura regular de su cuerpo? ¿Sabes alguna de esas, mujer?

Ella dio un resoplido y replicó con un:

—¿Las sabes tú?

—El catorce de febrero, quinto, una variación de "perra", azul rey, salir de aventuras con Goten, tres veces su peso actual y treinta y ocho y medio —respondió con serenidad—. Y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que alguien que no sabe nada sobre _mi hijo_ se encargue de él.

Bulma le echó otro vistazo y se dio la vuelta para buscar apoyo en sus padres. —¿Normalmente Trunks vive conmigo? —demandó.

El Dr. Briefs se ajustó los lentes. —Bueno, técnicamente, sí…

—¡Entonces se queda conmigo!

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —intervino Bunny, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Él también vive con Vegeta!

—¿Pero vive más conmigo, verdad? —preguntó Bulma repentinamente, perdiendo terreno en la batalla improvisada por la custodia del niño.

Bunny se limpió los ojos. —Bueno, los tres viven aquí, así que en realidad es el mismo periodo de tiempo…

—¡¿_ÉL_ VIVE CONMIGO?!

A su lado, Vegeta resopló. —Hey, esa fue tu idea, no la mía. Aunque después de un tiempo, no fue tan malo. Y para tu información, mujer, el niño y yo nos mudamos hace tres semanas, cuando perdiste la memoria. Por los últimos diez años, hemos vivido _aquí_.

Bulma se tapó las orejas con las manos. —No estoy oyendo esto —dijo en voz alta—. No hay manera de que haya podido vivir con Vegeta por diez años, acostarme con él, tenerle un hijo y aguantarlo. —Miró enfurecida al Saiyajin en la escalera—. Mañana, quiero a mi hijo _aquí__,_ en _mi_ casa, a las diez en punto.

—Está bien —coincidió—, pero yo me quedo.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás!

—¡Oh, sí, lo haré! —replicó—. Puedes pasar tanto tiempo con el niño como _él _quiera, pero si quieres verlo, tendrás que soportarme a _mí._

—Me niego a permitir…

—Entonces no vendrá —interrumpió el príncipe—. Yo me niego a privarlo del único padre que lo reconoce. El niño ha pasado por demasiado últimamente y no necesita que tus demandas ridículas le sumen otro nivel injustificado de estrés. Ya ha perdido un padre este mes, no le pidas que sacrifique al que le queda por tu autoestima.

Bulma se enfureció más al darse cuenta de que no iba a ganarle a ese argumento. —Está bien —dijo con desprecio—. Lleguen mañana a las diez.

—Bien —gruñó. Se dio la vuelta y salió a zancadas de la casa, y ella también se dio la vuelta y salió a zancadas a su habitación.

A unos pocos metros de donde habían estado, Bunny volvió a limpiarse los ojos. —Oh, querido, ¿crees que todo se arreglará entre ellos? —le preguntó a su esposo.

El Dr. Briefs simplemente sacó su tan esperado cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una calada. —Si recuerdo correctamente, así era como se comportaban la primera vez que… eh…

La rubia sintió una ola de alivio y abrazó a su esposo con fuerza. —¡Oh, tienes razón, querido! ¡Así como van, estarán juntos otra vez muy pronto y tendremos más nietecitos antes de que nos demos cuenta!

Si ella hubiese sabido lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

05/08/2013


	18. Capítulo 18

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Trunks estaba sentado frente a la casita donde residía, jugaba con la grama bajo sus pies. El sol había salido hacía más o menos una hora y él había estado despierto todo ese tiempo.

Se había levantado a las cinco y treinta en la cama de Goten y sintió que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que los demás se levantaran. Le encantaba juntarse con Goten, y su familia siempre había sido amable con él, pero si recibía una vez más esa mirada de "Pobre Niñito", no estaba seguro de poder aguantarse las ganas de matar a alguien.

Así que se escapó antes del amanecer y se marchó a lo que esperaba fuese sólo una habitación temporal para él. Sabía que iba a arder Troya cuando todos se levantaran y descubrieran que ya no estaba donde se suponía, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba aire, espacio, pensar en lo que fuese, menos en el infierno por el que había estado pasando el último mes. Pensó que simplemente podía colarse y después explicarle a su papá. Supuso que iba a estar en problemas, pero estaba listo para enfrentarlos.

Sin embargo, para lo que no estaba listo, era para ver a su padre llegar al mismo tiempo.

Ambos simplemente se observaron por un minuto antes de que Trunks rompiera el silencio. —Entonces, ¿vas a explicar por qué estuviste afuera toda la noche o debo explicarte primero por qué no estoy donde debería estar? —Cuando Vegeta aniquiló a su hijo con la mirada, éste simplemente puso los ojos en blanco—. Necesitaba espacio —declaró.

—Estaba en la Corporación Cápsula —respondió Vegeta.

Trunks arqueó una ceja. —¿Estamos en paz? —preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su esperanza.

El príncipe meditó un momento antes de asentir. Aunque no aprobaba que su hijo se hubiese escabullido y regresara a la casa, para ser franco no tenía la energía para castigarlo en ese instante. —Procede sin castigo —respondió.

El niño le sonrió a su padre y comenzó a entrar a la casa, pero fue detenido por el brazo de éste. Con vacilación, levantó la mirada. —¿Cambiaste de parecer y soy hombre muerto, verdad?

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía no, pero si quieres que lo ha…

—¡No, estoy bien! —Lleno de curiosidad, intentó descifrar a su padre—. ¿Qué pasa, Papá?

El príncipe no poseía emoción en el rostro cuando le habló a su hijo. —Hablé con tu madre ayer —dijo sin rodeos. —Está consciente de su relación contigo y quiere verte más tarde esta mañana.

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido. —Ella… espera… ¿Qué?

—Está consciente de su relación contigo y quiere verte más tarde esta mañana —repitió—. ¿Quieres ir?

El de nueve años estaba más que un poco abrumado. —Mmm, sí, supongo. ¡Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto! —El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Mamá sabe que es Mamá? ¡Es _grandioso_! ¡Podemos regresar a nuestra casa, papá! ¡Vamos a regresar a nuestra casa! Voy a regresar a… ¿no dijiste que íbamos a volver, verdad? —Se dio cuenta con tristeza—. ¿Estabas hablando de ir de visita, y mi mamá aún no sabe quién soy, uh?

—¿Deseas ir o no? —preguntó Vegeta otra vez.

Trunks miró fijamente el suelo y vio el sol reflejarse en el rocío matutino. Él no creía poder soportar otro día de volver a hablarle a una madre que no lo recordaba. Era muy difícil, demasiado. ¿No se merecía descansar un día del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida? ¿No se había ganado un día sin tener que lidiar con los asuntos de su familia aparentemente destruida? ¿No podía pasar una simple tarde despreocupado como cualquier otro niño?

Pero su madre quería verlo, así que eso significaba que ella quería que su familia se reuniera de nuevo…, ¿cierto? Entonces, si él accedía a ir, quizá podría ayudar a refrescarle la memoria. Después de todo, el secreto más grande ya era de conocimiento público, por lo tanto no podía hablar de más, ¿o sí? Y si él iba a ir, su padre tenía que ir también, y si sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, entonces si incluso su madre no podía recordar, éstos aún podían regresar, ¿no? Después de todo, si se habían enamorado una vez, ¿por qué no podían hacerlo otra vez...?

Trunks comenzó a asentir lentamente. Él sabía que iba a ser difícil, casi insoportable, pero si iba a reunir a la familia… —Lo haré —susurró—. Iré.

Vegeta sólo le brindó un corto asentimiento en respuesta. —Prepárate para irnos a las 9:45 —respondió y entró a la casa. Titubeó antes de echarle un vistazo al niño—. ¿No vas a entrar?

Trunks negó con la cabeza. —De hecho, creo que me quedaré aquí, Papá… Solo.

Y allí se quedó, jugando con la grama bajo sus pies, aguardando y lleno de esperanza.

* * *

—No puedo creer que no me dijeran que tengo un hijo —le siseó Bulma a sus padres. Eran casi las diez de la mañana, y si era posible, estaba de peor humor. Había estado despierta casi toda la noche, intentando descifrar cómo carajo había terminado en esa situación. ¿Qué pudo haberla llevado por ese camino? ¿Qué pudo haberla poseído hace diez años para siquiera _intentar _algo con Vegeta, ni que decir establecerse con él? ¿Por qué, _por qué, _tenía que ser con _él, _de entre tantos hombres? Despertarse y descubrir que se había acostado con _Krillin _habría sido más fácil de asimilar que _Vegeta. _¡Y eso era decir mucho para ella!

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a su hogar desde el hospital, su pérdida de memoria le estaba causando más frustración e ira que preocupación y curiosidad. Nadie le decía lo que necesitaba saber, y pensando en las conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigos, entendió que era probable que ellos tampoco _pudiesen. _Parecía que los únicos que sabían lo que de verdad había pasado eran ella y el Saiyajin, e incluso esa lista estaba cortada a la mitad.

Así que allí estaba sentada, exhausta, frustrada, molesta y muy confundida. La idea de esperar la _visita _de su _hijo _todavía parecía mucho para procesar. Había esperado en secreto, cuando se había enterado de que habían pasado doce años, haber tenido el sentido común de tener una familia. Aunque no podía recordar vocalizar su deseo, ella definitivamente había sentido celos cuando Gokú apareció ese día y anunció que tenía un hijo. Había anhelado tener uno propio, y durante la noche, se había dado cuenta de lo afortunada que era porque ya tenía uno. A los cuarenta años, las posibilidades de tener un niño sano decrecían dramáticamente.

Pero tener que ver a su hijo, un niño que ella la verdad no conocía, como un padre que había perdido la custodia legal…, esa no era parte de su sueño. Y sin un anillo en el dedo que le dijera lo contrario, era bastante seguro que el niño había nacido extramaritalmente. Lo cual era lo mejor, dado que aún odiaba la idea de estar cerca del príncipe de los Saiyajin, por no hablar de estar atada a él de por vida.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Bunny con gentileza mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hija—, sabes que sólo estábamos protegiéndote.

Bulma fulminó a su madre con la mirada. —¿_Mintiéndome_? —acusó.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y negó con un dedo. —Cálmate, nena, tampoco fue como si te hubiésemos dicho que _no _tenías un hijo.

La heredera gruñó y atravesó la cocina zapateando, luego agarró furiosa la cafetera. —No —dijo echando chispas. Se sirvió una taza hirviendo de muy necesaria cafeína—, ¡sólo sacaron fotos de mis álbumes, y supongo que redecoraron la casa, y quizá mi habitación, para asegurarse de que no lo descubriera!

Bunny parpadeó en sorpresa y se dio golpecitos con el dedo índice en el labio. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que cambiamos tu habitación?

—Porque todo está exactamente como lo recuerdo, y a mí me gusta hacer cambios cada tantos meses —respondió Bulma y dejó la cafetera en su lugar con violencia.

—Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta —dijo el Dr. Briefs con calma para después darle un sorbo a su bebida sin apartar la vista de su periódico.

La irá de la mujer más joven se tornó a su padre. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto? —demandó.

El buen doctor ni se encogió de hombros. En su lugar, sólo le dio la vuelta a la página con tranquilidad. —Porque, cariño, no hay nada por qué estar preocupado. Hemos conocido al niño toda su vida, y hasta tu horrible accidente, lo hemos visto casi todos los días.

—¡Pero esto es algo grande para mí! —gritó Bulma mientras golpeaba la mesa con la taza y botaba algunas gotas de café en el proceso—. ¿Cómo es que no están preocupados por lo que va a ocurrir? ¿Cómo es que no están preocupados por lo aterrador que esto será para mí, y quizá también para Trunks? ¡Quiero decir que, si Mamá de repente olvidara quién _soy, _y yo estoy por ir a hablar con ella, estaría muerta de miedo!

—Bueno —dijo el anciano doblando el periódico a la mitad—, Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Después de todo, el pobre niño ha pasado por mucho las más recientes semanas, y no has sido tú misma alrededor de él últimamente…, supongo que estará nervioso.

Bulma parpadeó ante las palabras de su padre antes de ponerse roja de la rabia. —¡ESTOY NERVIOSA TAMBIÉN! —gritó y puso las manos con puños cerrados a los lados.

—Oh, Bulma, tú eres una mujer adulta —respondió su madre, hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano mientras abría la despensa—. No dudamos ni por un instante que serás capaz de controlar la situación. Pero sólo piensa en todo lo que ese niño ha pasado el último mes. Al descubrir que su madre había sufrido un accidente, preocupado porque ella iba a morir, al enterarse de que ella no lo recuerda, por tener que mudarse para protegerla… Es muchísimo estrés para un pequeño de nueve años.

Por primera vez, Bulma contempló de verdad lo que debió haber sido estar al otro lado del accidente. Había estado tan concentrada en sus propios problemas, justo como cualquier otro haría en esa posición, que no había pensado realmente por lo que su hijo estaba pasando. Concedió que apenas se había enterado de que _tenía_ un hijo hacía diez horas, pero aún no había tratado de poner las cosas en su perspectiva.

—Supongo que esto ha sido difícil para todos —susurró y finalmente se sentó en la mesa.

—Especialmente para ellos dos —dijo Bunny en voz baja mientras amasaba sobre el mesón—. Han estado tan, pero tan, preocupados por ti…

Bulma vio con curiosidad a su madre. —¿Ellos? —preguntó—. ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Trunks y Vegeta —respondió Bunny un poco confundida. La rubia alegre pensó que era un poco extraño que su hija siempre pareciera olvidar a Vegeta a menos que estuviese furiosa, pero supuso que solamente era debido al estrés de la situación—. Ellos nunca han dejado de pensar en ti.

Bulma se fijó en su taza de café, finalmente notó que había botado un poco de éste durante su anterior diatriba. En lugar de limpiarlo, comenzó a delinear las gotas caídas alrededor de la mesa con el dedo. —¿Tenía una relación verdadera con él? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Y una muy buena —respondió su madre rápidamente—. Nunca vi a nadie hacerte tan feliz como él.

El líquido oscuro se integraba al igualmente oscuro de la mesa mientras Bulma continuaba siguiendo el rastro de sus dedos por él. —No entiendo —susurró más para ella que para alguien más—. Él es un monstruo. Es un asesino. ¿Cómo…, simplemente…, cómo?

—Nena, eso no lo saben ni los dioses —declaró la rubia de una manera práctica—. A lo que me refiero es a que, tu padre y yo sospechábamos que ustedes dos se traían algo, pero insistías e insistías en que no pasaba nada. Lo próximo que supimos fue que él se marchó al espacio, tú nos contaste que tenías tres meses de embarazo y…

—Espérate —interrumpió Bulma con una mirada horrorizada—. ¡¿Vegeta _se marchó _cuando yo estaba _embarazada_?!

Sus dos padres se congelaron. Ninguno esperaba tener que hablar de _esa _parte de la relación con su hija todavía.

No era un secreto para nadie que Bulma y Vegeta habían tenido un comienzo bastante escabroso. El inicio de su relación, hasta donde todos sabían, había sido sólo sexo sin sentido que terminó con un embarazo no planeado. Su relación sin cadenas de repente se encontró con una muy fuerte, y ninguno de los dos lo manejó del todo bien. Sus peleas pasaron de ser socarronas a despiadadas. Una noche, durante una discusión en particular, ella le gritó que se fuera de su vida. Para lo que no estaba lista era para que él tomara sus palabras de forma literal. Ella le dijo que se marchara y él así lo hizo.

Al menos, esa fue la versión que sus padres finalmente adquirieron.

—No es exactamente como se oye, princesa —comenzó a explicar el Dr. Briefs tan razonablemente como era posible mientras intentaba acercarse a su hija—. Hubo una serie de factores complicados, como por ejemplo…

El pobre hombre no tuvo oportunidad de finalizar la oración cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Trunks entró, seguido de su padre. Bulma se puso de pie al instante. Caminó a zancadas y con determinación hasta el Saiyajin y con cada ápice de fuerza que pudo reunir lo abofeteó en la mejilla.

Vegeta no había estado preparado para el ataque, y aunque la mejilla no le dolía necesariamente, su cabeza se había volteado con violencia hacia un lado.

El sonido resonó por varios segundos en la casa que por el contrario estaba en silencio, y todos siguieron observando horrorizados mientras esperaban lo que fuese a pasar después. Todos los habían visto pelear antes. Demonios, incluso habían apostado cuál de los dos ganaría. Pero nunca, en los diez años que llevaban juntos, habían visto tanto odio.

—Eres un hijo de puta —siseó ella con los puños cerrados a los lados—. ¡Eres un hijo de puta despreciable!

Trunks inmediatamente sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Así no era como se suponía que iría todo…, se suponía que iban a llevarse bien y serían una familia otra vez…

La cabeza de Vegeta siguió de lado mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar desesperadamente qué diablos acababa de pasar. Él no había esperado, bajo ningún concepto, que ella lo tratara bien. Había esperado, sin embargo, cierto nivel de civismo, más que nada por el bienestar de su hijo. Aunque no habían terminado exactamente en buenos términos la noche anterior, todavía no encontraba explicación lógica para el ataque de ella.

—Esta es la hora acordada —dijo finalmente mientras volteaba poco a poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Se sintió un poco ridículo diciendo eso, debido a que sabía que esa no era la razón de su ira, pero no se le pudo ocurrir nada más en ese momento.

—¡Me importa una mierda la hora que es, desgraciado! —le gritó—. ¡No puedo creer que haya pensado que fuera _posible _haber tenido una _relación_ CONTIGO_!_

Trunks se mordió el labio inferior intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Estaba parado justo entre sus padres, y podía jurar que sentía físicamente la tensión sobre sus pequeños hombros. La reunión que había esperado con tanta desesperación se estaba esfumando cada vez más. —Por favor… —susurró.

Vegeta optó por un acercamiento un poco diferente. —Si insistes en hacer esto frente a tu familia —gruñó para después mover a Trunks hacia un lado—, ¡al menos ten la buena educación de decirme _qué, _en teoría, hice mal!

—No hagan esto —suplicó Trunks en voz baja mientras miraba de un padre al otro.

Bulma resopló y se llevó las manos a las caderas. —Tú sí eres descarado, imbécil, pensar que tienes derecho de estar a mi lado, ni qué decir al de _mi _hijo —gruñó.

El labio de Trunks comenzó a temblar, su corazón a latir rápidamente y sintió como todo su mundo se le desplomaba sobre los hombros.

—Para ser una genio, la verdad es que eres una idiota —contraatacó Vegeta cansado de ser culpado por lo que fuera que lo estuviese siendo—. ¡Es tanto mi hijo como tuyo!

El cuerpo del niño comenzó a temblar también.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa —demandó la heredera y agitó el brazo dramáticamente. Cuando Vegeta no se movió, comenzó a zapatear y gritar—. Fuera, fuera, ¡FUERA!

Trunks cerró los ojos de golpe y se tapó los oídos con fuerza. No pudo soportar oír más de eso…, no pudo soportar verlos odiándose…, era mucho…, demasiado…

Vegeta le echó un vistazo a su hijo, y para él, la pelea quedó olvidada en ese instante. —Mujer, este no es el momento…

—¡Al carajo que no lo es! —contraatacó ella—. ¡Me dejaste, maldito! ¡Me _abandonaste _cuando estaba…! —Fue en ese momento que Bulma finalmente vio a Trunks. Perdió todo el color del rostro y sintió como si el corazón se le subiera por el esófago. Había estado tan envuelta en la furia de haber sido abandonada cuando estaba embarazada que de algún modo lo había bloqueado, y la culpa por haberlo hecho, de inmediato comenzó a consumirla.

Vegeta se había puesto de rodillas para ponerse a nivel visual con su hijo y evidentemente preocupado. —Mírame, niño —dijo en voz baja mientras colocaba sus dedos bajo la mejilla de Trunks. Cuando éste no respondió, intentó guiar su cabeza a la dirección correcta—. Trunks, necesito que me mires a los ojos en este momento —ordenó con gentileza.

Pero Trunks no podía oír nada. Sus ojos estaban muy cerrados, los oídos bloqueados, y todos los gritos y el odio que recién acababa de pasar lo llevaron más allá de su límite.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron cuando el piso comenzó a temblar y una luz extraña comenzó a rodear a su hijo. Unas ondas azules que lucían como de electricidad parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor e incluso pudo recordar cómo se veía cuando comenzaba a elevarse el ki. Su preocupación se acrecentó cuando se dio cuenta de que fue su pelea la que lo había llevado a ese límite.

Su nivel de pánico se disparó cuando notó que sus padres e incluso Vegeta parecían genuinamente alarmados con lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta no se preocupaba. Él _nunca _se preocupaba. Lo que fuere, no era bueno.

—Mierda —susurró el príncipe cuando se puso de pie. Sin siquiera ojear a los demás gritó—, ¡Enciérrennos! —Mientras alzaba al niño y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Los siguientes minutos casi pasaron borrosos frente a los ojos de Bulma. Sus padres literalmente tiraron todo, derramaron café y masa para panqueques por todo el piso mientras escapaban por las escaleras. En la distancia, pudo oír los gemidos de angustia de su hijo, seguido rápidamente por lo que se oía como una puerta en extremo de pasada siendo cerrada con fuerza. Corrió tras sus padres y se encontró en la habitación de seguridad, observó la gran cantidad de monitores que mantenían la vigilancia en su propiedad. Los dedos viejos de su padre volaron con destreza por una gran cantidad de teclas y las palabras en rojo "Cerrojo Exterior Asegurado" de repente apareció en el tablero.

Todas las pantallas en la habitación de repente funcionaron como una sola, y Bulma fue golpeada por la imagen ante ella. No se podía oír nada, pero se manifestó alto y claro.

Vegeta y Trunks estaban en una habitación que ella creyó lucía muchísimo como el interior de la nave especial que habían construido para Gokú antes de Namek. Trunks estaba de rodillas, con los ojos y los oídos aún cerrados y tapados, pero ahora gritaba salvajemente. Vegeta también estaba arrodillado, sujetaba el rostro alterado de su hijo y decía algo una y otra vez. Sólo unos segundos después, Gokú y Gohan aparecieron de la nada, ambos se veían sumamente preocupados. El príncipe pareció darles una orden y los otros dos asintieron. Gokú desapareció otra vez, y Gohan comenzó a decir algo. Vegeta nunca soltó a Trunks, pero comenzó a intentar tener contacto visual con él.

El niño de nueve años comenzó a temblar violentamente, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y sus brazos se tensaron y bajaron a los lados. Bulma observó horrorizada cuando entendió que aun cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos, al parecer él no podía ver ni oír nada. El agarre de Vegeta se intensificó visiblemente, y Gohan cayó de rodillas, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dijo algo al oído.

Ni un segundo después, todo el recinto se agitó con violencia. Los tres terrícolas en la sala de control contuvieron la respiración y observaron en silencio mientas la pantalla insonora les mostraba el poder salvaje e incontrolado del niño.

Allí, frente a sus ojos llenos de asombro, el pequeño de nueve años ascendió.

Trunks se había convertido en Super Saiyajin fase 2.

…

Dentro de la cámara, Vegeta luchaba para lograr que su hijo lo mirara. Ambos, él y Gohan intentaban absorber tanta energía como les era posible, trataron desesperadamente de evitar que fuese demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, ellos no podían hacer mucho y el niño no parecía estar descendiendo su poder en absoluto.

—Mírame a los ojos, niño —ordenó Vegeta firmemente. Él sabía que si podía establecer un contacto visual real con su hijo, podía hacerlo regresar, o al menos lograr que controlara su poder. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo en ese momento. Él había visto a más de un guerrero ir al extremo de la total destrucción por permitir que su poder sacara el mayor partido de ellos.

Él mismo lo había hecho.

—Concéntrate, Trunks —susurró Gohan, intentaba calmar al niño completamente abrumado—. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, enano?

Mientras Trunks continuaba gritando, la paciencia de Vegeta se agotaba. —Maldita sea, ¿dónde diablos está Kakarotto? —le gritó a Gohan.

—Aquí —jadeó Gokú al reaparecer. Le entregó una cápsula a Gohan rápidamente. El adolescente no perdió tiempo en sacar la jeringa e inoculársela al niño en la pierna.

El pequeño gritó por unos segundos más antes de que sus párpados se abrieran y cerraran. Casi tan abruptamente como había iniciado el ascenso, terminó. Trunks puso los ojos en blanco y quedó inconsciente en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad.

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que su hijo estaba controlado, Vegeta se puso de pie y golpeó a Gokú en el pecho. —¿Por qué carajo tardaste tanto? —gritó.

—Yo… lo siento, Vegeta —se disculpó Gokú con sinceridad mientras se acariciaba el pecho lastimado—. Tomé la semilla del ermitaño sin problemas, pero cuando Krillin intentó darme la jeringa…yo simplemente… me congelé…

—¡Si te hubieses congelado diez segundos más, mi hijo hubiese muerto! —contraatacó el príncipe.

Gohan dio un paso atrás y se llevó a un Trunks inconsciente con él. Su padre de verdad le tenía pavor a las jeringas, pero concordó con Vegeta en que si hubiese tardado unos segundos más hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Quizá el debió ir con él en lugar de quedarse. Pero si hacía eso, entonces Trunks hubiese sobrepasado su límite físico antes y se hubiese destruido simple y fácilmente. De cualquier manera, él no quería que los dos Saiyajin puros comenzaran a pelear.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sereno, intentó ignorar lo difícil que le era respirar—. Mi papá, Goten y yo estábamos fuera de la casa cuando sentimos el pico de poder.

Vegeta bajó el ritmo de su respiración y recordó lo que había detonado el ataque de ansiedad que había puesto a su hijo más allá del límite seguro. Volteó la cabeza despacio y le echó una mirada asesina a la cámara de vídeo. Aunque él sabía que había sido parcialmente culpable y desde luego, no había ayudado en la situación, también sabía que él no había sido quien comenzó el gran escándalo. Por tres semanas no hubo nada que quisiese más que ver a Bulma sana y feliz.

En ese momento, esos deseos murieron.

El Dr. Briefs reconoció la mirada en los ojos de su yerno y abrió el cerrojo exterior de la puerta. Con una furia que la mayoría de los terrícolas no habían visto jamás, Vegeta rastreó el ki de Bulma. Tiró la puerta y redujo la distancia entre los dos más rápido de lo que ella pudo ver. Bunny y el científico entendieron la señal, salieron de la habitación tan velozmente como pudieron y cerraron la puerta al hacerlo. Ellos sabían que su hija no estaba en peligro físico, pero también sabían mejor que nadie que no debían estar cerca de ellos.

Bulma de repente sintió temor por su vida. Incluso los recuerdos que tenía de Vegeta no le mostraban ni de cerca el nivel de rabia que estaba desplegando en ese momento. Ella no había pretendido alterar a Trunks, de verdad que no. De hecho, ella apenas había notado que él estaba allí hasta que…

La heredera se detuvo a mitad de sus pensamientos. Ella no había notado que él estaba allí. Su propio hijo, a quien peleó por poseer, había estado en la habitación, y ella no lo había visto. Había estado tan obsesionada con su rabia en ese momento que había echado al niño a un lado, lo olvidó como si fuese otro objeto que poseer. La culpa la consumió, y quería disculparse desesperadamente.

Pero Vegeta no la iba a dejar. —Escúchame, perra —comenzó—, Me parece bastante absurdo que te molestes conmigo por algo que hice hace diez años, ni hablar de que me ataques sin advertencia por semejante tontería. Te juro por todos los dioses que si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como lo que hiciste hoy en frente de _mi _hijo, me voy a asegurar de que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida. El niño y yo hemos hecho _todo_ lo que se nos pidió, todo por tu bienestar, y tú lo _sabías. _Te lo _dijimos _ayer en la noche. ¿Y tú te atreves a comportarte como si todo esto girara en torno a ti? Bueno, adivina qué, princesa —dijo despectivo mientras la empujaba contra la pared—. Me cansé. Me cansé de mortificarme por ti, me cansé de soportar tu intolerancia, me cansé de preocuparme por lo que pensaras de mí..., me cansé.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, Bulma no pudo nombrar la emoción que la recorrió. No había considerado que tenía una relación con Vegeta. De hecho, habría hecho lo que fuera para _demostrar _que no estaba unida a él. Pero la manera como él parecía desentenderse de ella… todo por una pelea… ¿Fue traición lo que sintió? ¿Culpa? ¿Soledad?

En silencio, se pegó a la pared y se dejó caer. Todo estaba mal. Así no se suponía que sería su vida. Su cuerpo comenzó a doblarse por el llanto mientras que detrás de ella, en la gran pantalla, Vegeta levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo y se marchaba.

* * *

13/08/2013


	19. Capítulo 19

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**Lector Beta: Schala S.**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Gohan y Gokú habían seguido a Vegeta hasta su casa temporal, ninguno de los dos pensaba que el príncipe debía ser dejado solo. Aunque no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta, estaban más que temerosos de que éste tuviese otro ataque de nervios genocida. Aun cuando habían decidido mantener ese incidente en secreto del resto del grupo, ellos, desde luego, no lo aprobaban y no tenían intención de permitir que pasara de nuevo.

Asumiendo, por supuesto, que pudieran detenerlo si lo hacía…

Cuando aterrizaron frente a la casa, Vegeta pateó la puerta principal. Sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Gokú y a Gohan, simplemente ordenó. —Lárguense.

—Vegeta —dijo Gokú calmado—, de verdad queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien. Sólo queremos ayudar…

Vegeta exhaló con rabia por la nariz y volteó un cuarto la cabeza hacia el Saiyajin más joven. —No necesito de su ayuda —masculló—. ¡Lárguense!

Pero Gokú no se fue. Dio un paso al frente, se acercó al príncipe y estiró el brazo hacia él. —Estamos aquí para…

A Vegeta no le importó que su coterráneo terminara la oración, optó en su lugar por ignorarlo y entró a la casa. Él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que razonar con Kakarotto era inútil, y tenía que poner a su hijo en la cama para hacerlo entrar en razón.

En silencio, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación del niño, seguido muy de cerca por los dos Son. Lo acostó con gentileza en su cama, se enderezó lentamente y soltó un suspiro que pareció muy relajante. Sin advertencia alguna, se dio la vuelta, golpeó a Gokú en el rostro, y lo mandó a volar por la ventana.

Gohan apenas parpadeó cuando su padre aulló y pasó volando frente a él. Sabía que algo como eso ocurriría, y en realidad no estaba sorprendido. Era obvio que Vegeta quería que lo dejaran solo, Gokú no iba a hacerlo, eso evidentemente molestó al príncipe, y era claro que éste estaba a punto de explotar. Apenas se requería ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—¿Terapia del manejo de la ira? —preguntó el adolescente mientras se asomaba por la ventana para corroborar que su padre estuviera bien. El príncipe lo fulminó con la mirada y él de inmediato levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Lo siento, parece que estoy imitando a Krillin Ahora —respondió rápidamente.

—Te vas por la puerta principal o de la misma manera como se fue tu padre —amenazó Vegeta.

—Lo haré, si de verdad quieres que lo haga —respondió en voz baja—, pero al menos quiero ofrecerte esto: puedo quedarme aquí arriba con Trunks, cuidarlo y asegurarme de que está bien, y tú puedes ir a sacar toda la rabia que tienes dentro con mi papá hasta que te sientas mejor.

Vegeta le arqueó una ceja al adolescente. —¿Me estás ofreciendo ser el niñero de mi hijo recién ascendido y completamente inestable mientras yo le saco la mierda a tu padre?

Gohan simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Mi papá quiere ayudar, y la verdad es que sólo hay una cosa que él puede hacer en este momento. Tú necesitas descargar la ira de una manera que _no_ termine en la muerte de alguien, y hacer trizas a mi papá al parecer es una buena forma de lograrlo. Y yo… —Se detuvo un momento, miró al niño inconsciente sobre la cama—. Recuerdo lo que se siente alcanzar ese nivel de esa manera.

El príncipe también miró a su hijo antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. —¿Juras que no te separarás de su lado, no importa lo que pase?

El semi-saiyajin asintió solemnemente. —Te lo prometo, Vegeta.

Mientras le asentía al muchacho, el príncipe levantó un brazo y soltó una descarga por la ventana, de inmediato se oyó un grito de Gokú. —Te tomo la palabra —dijo y salió también por ahí para encontrarse con su oponente.

Gohan sonrió cuando vio que la batalla comenzó. —De nada —dijo en un susurro.

* * *

De nuevo en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá, arropada con una manta blanca mientras observaba la pared. —No entiendo —susurró—. ¿Cómo dejé que pasara todo esto? ¿Cómo pude perder el control? ¿Cómo pude olvidarme por completo de mi hijo? —Arropó más sus hombros con la manta, temblaba ligeramente—. ¿Cómo?

En silencio, Bunny se sentó al lado de su hija y le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente. —Aquí tienes, cariño —respondió bajito—. Incluso le he puesto algunos malvaviscos adicionales, justo como te gusta.

Bulma aceptó la taza, pero no bebió de ella. —¿He perdido toda mi vida, verdad?— preguntó, viendo de reojo a su madre.

—Oh, nena —respondió Bunny con dulzura mientras envolvía con los brazos a su hija—, sé que parece difícil ahora, pero no has perdido tu vida.

—Sí, la he perdido —espetó la hija y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas—. Yo tenía esta… _vida_ antes de que esto pasara. Tenía una vida _familiar. _Tenía un hijo, y organicé citas de juegos para él, lo castigué, lo sostuve en mis brazos, y… lo di a luz, Mamá, y ni siquiera me acuerdo. —Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras ponía la taza sobre la mesa—. Dar a luz, Mamá. Lo más hermoso que he hecho en toda mi vida y… no lo recuerdo.

Nuevamente, Bunny le dio un abrazo. —Tus recuerdos están allí, nena —le aseguró—. Es sólo que no puedes llegar a ellos ahora.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza y lloró suavemente. —¿De verdad? —preguntó—. Intento recordar, Mamá. En serio que lo hago, y ni siquiera es… como si algo me faltara, como si hubiera un hueco que necesito llenar. Simplemente se siente como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—Pero pasó —le aseguró la rubia—. Es como si esa película que tanto te gusta se rayara y saltara esa parte dramática. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza y ahora tu cerebro se ha saltado algunos capítulos. Pero como en la película, aún está dentro de ti. ¡Sólo necesitas limpiar el disco y estarás fresca como una lechuga!

La heredera de cabello azul se sorbió las lágrimas mientras le parpadeaba a su madre. —¿Cómo… cómo es que puedes comparar mi vida con la de un disco rayado y en efecto hacerme sentir mejor?

Bunny soltó una risilla y le dio otro apretón a su hija. —Algunas personas son científicas, otras pueden volar y otras salvar el mundo. Sucede que yo horneo galletas y hago sentir bien a los demás. —Ella se encogió un poco de hombros y sonrió—. ¡Es lo que hago!

Bulma soltó una risa con aún unas lágrimas en los ojos y le respondió el abrazo a su madre.

* * *

—No, Mamá, está bien —dijo Gohan ajustándose el teléfono en la mano—. Trunks todavía está dormido. —Se detuvo un momento para escuchar pacientemente—. No, no, mi papá está con Vegeta ahora. —Otra pausa, seguido por una risotada—. Sí, va a estar así de sucio y hambriento cuando llegue a la casa. Le recordaré que se quede afuera hasta que tú puedas echarle agua con la manguera…, sí, te haré saber cuando termine la pelea. También te quiero.

Colgó la llamada y suspiró para luego sentarse al lado de Trunks. Habían pasado sólo unos diez minutos, y el adolescente tenía el presentimiento de que el niño iba a estar dormido por unas cuantas horas. Ocho años atrás, cuando él había pasado por su ascensión, había estado despierto únicamente el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la casa y contarle a su madre que su padre no iba a regresar. Un minuto después, había quedado inconsciente y dormido por tres días seguidos.

Gohan le quitó el cabello de los ojos a Trunks. El niño no había soportado la transformación tanto como él, sino que había tenido una completamente errática. La de él, aunque desencadenada emocionalmente, fue estable y sostenida. La de Trunks, por otro lado, continuó disparándose. Sin un enemigo directo en quien enfocarla, su poder había permanecido desenfrenado. Su cuerpecito apenas había logrado controlarlo.

—Niño, no te envidio —dijo en voz baja, mirando el rostro durmiente del pequeño—. Quiero decir que, cuando yo pasé por esto, se me escapó por completo de las manos. Toda mi vida pareció derrumbarse después de eso. Pareció empujarme hacia la pubertad de la noche a la mañana y yo estaba…, estaba…, molesto, a toda hora. Hice cosas horribles en aquel entonces, Trunks.

Suspiró y se recostó de su silla, movió los ojos al techo mientras recordaba una parte de la vida que preferiría haber olvidado. —Era terrible —continuó—. Me escapaba de la casa a mitad de la noche, le gritaba a mi madre, me caía a golpes con los pocos que podían… Si tu papá o Piccoro no hubiesen estado para, literalmente, hacerme entrar en razón a palos por un año, la verdad no sé qué habría hecho.

Gohan le dio la vuelta a la silla para observar un punto cualquiera de la pared. —Supongo que tu transformación podría ir un poco mejor que la mía —teorizó—. A lo que me refiero es a que yo ya pasé por esto y sé por lo que vas a pasar. Y tu papá me ayudó a pasar por la mía, así que eso es una ventaja. Incluso tenemos a Dieciocho y a Krillin, y ellos también te ayudarán.

Nuevamente rotó la silla y observó al niño de nueve años por encima del hombro. —Pero yo nunca tuve que pasar por lo que tú, Trunks. Mis padres nunca estuvieron… ¿separados? ¿Así debería llamarlo? Lo que quiero decir es que ellos no discutieron y decidieron que no iba a funcionar, sino que se están peleando, y tú te mudaste, y yo no sé cómo va a terminar esto… ¿Por qué es que me estoy mortificando?

Le dio media vuelta a la silla y finalmente encaró a Trunks por completo. —Supongo que el punto al que quiero llegar es que estamos contigo, niño. Y de verdad espero que lo recuerdes…

»…porque estás a punto de pasar por un infierno…

* * *

Gokú se puso los brazos frente al rostro rápidamente, apenas fue capaz de bloquear el ataque que se acercaba a él. Por casi dos horas había intentado contenerse frente a Vegeta, y no fue como él pensaba que sería. Cuando había sido lanzado por la ventana, había creído que el príncipe quería una buena pelea, estaba más que feliz de acceder, pero se encontró con que era considerablemente más difícil de lo que planeó en un principio.

Desde Namek, Gokú tenía el pensamiento reconfortante de saber que era el más fuerte. Nunca fue tan tonto para decirlo a los cuatro vientos, pero estaba más que consciente de la brecha que existía entre él y el príncipe de su raza. Y armado con ese conocimiento, pensó que una pelea sería la mejor manera de permitir que Vegeta liberara su frustración.

Sin embargo, la brecha de poder parecía casi no existir en ese momento. Gokú había peleado con Vegeta, en combates de vida o muerte, muchísimas veces, pero nunca había sido así. Aunque Vegeta era conocido por ser temerario cuando estaba sobresaltado, nunca antes había ignorado tanto su propia seguridad en una pelea. Gokú había pensado que intentar hablar con él al principio ayudaría, pero mirando atrás, incluso él se dio cuenta de que no era lo más inteligente.

Después de dos horas de pelea, Gokú estaba más que un poco preocupado por el gran daño que el Saiyajin mayor estaba recibiendo. Él había tenido que infligir más y más heridas serias al hombre más pequeño, intentaba hacerlo para detenerlo pero sólo lo alentaba. Cada vez que Gokú lo golpeaba, Vegeta contraatacaba más rápido y violentamente que antes. Aunque él se aseguraba de proteger sus órganos vitales y de no causarle heridas más graves, Vegeta parecía haber abandonado al solo hecho de defenderse.

En silencio, Gokú rogaba que Vegeta se calmara o quedara inconsciente pronto. Si no lo hacía, entonces ni qué decir lo mal que la pelea podía terminar.

* * *

—¿Cariño? —dijo Bunny bajito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija—, alguien está en la puerta, así que me iré por un minuto, ¿está bien?

Bulma asintió y soltó una risilla tras limpiarse las últimas lágrimas. —Estoy bien, Mamá. No necesitas estar pegada a mi lado a toda hora.

La rubia asintió cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Observando la taza de chocolate ahora frío, Bulma se masajeó la cabeza, maravillada ante la extraña sensación de piel de melocotón bajo sus dedos. En las últimas dos horas se había calmado significativamente, pero todavía estaba propensa al llanto de manera esporádica. No era necesariamente tristeza lo que sentía cuando lo hacía, y no venía unida a ningún recuerdo que de manera normal lo provocaría, pero al parecer, no podía detener el río de lágrimas ocasionales que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Bulma levantó la cabeza ligeramente y vio en dirección a la puerta, intentaba descubrir a quién oía. Había dos voces, una de ellas era por supuesto la de su madre, pero definitivamente había tres sombras que vislumbró al asomándose desde la esquina. Llena de curiosidad, la heredera se puso de pie para ir a ver quiénes eran.

—¡Oh, cariño, estás despierta! —dijo Bunny efusivamente y abrazó a su hija tras su entrada.

Bulma alzó las pocas cejas que tenía al ver a su madre. —Mamá, mis heridas han sanado por completo. No hay razón para _no _estar despierta.

—Bueno, estabas tan molesta hace rato que pensé…

—¡_Mamá_ —siseó Bulma por lo bajo—, no frente a los demás!

—Cariño —dijo Chi-Chi volteando los ojos—, ya lo sabemos.

Bulma se enderezó y perdió todo el color del rostro. Con aspecto aterrorizado, clavó los ojos en los de su madre. —¿Les contaste? —susurró.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Se defendió Bunny de inmediato—. Linda, todo lo que hice fue abrir la puerta cuando ellas llegaron. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que venían! Estaba tan emocionada de que tus amigas estuviesen aquí, ¡y ellas parecían saberlo todo!

Con cautela, Bulma observó a sus dos invitadas. Chi-Chi estaba en la puerta con una cesta de picnic en una mano y una mirada astuta. A su lado estaba Dieciocho con los brazos cruzados y una actitud de completa indiferencia. Aunque Bulma había llegado a aceptar con bastante facilidad que en los últimos doce años se había hecho buena amiga de la morena, no estaba muy convencida de que lo mismo hubiese ocurrido con la rubia.

Se dirigió a Chi-chi tras sacudirse ese pensamiento. —¿Y cómo, exactamente, lograron enterarse de lo que pasó?

Con una mirada de orgullo, la morena sacó rápidamente un teléfono de su cartera. —El pequeño informante de mamá nunca falla —dijo con arrogancia.

Bulma quedó boquiabierta. —¿Gohan, el adorable Gohan que nunca haría nada malo, te dijo cómo mi vida se vino abajo esta mañana?

—Primero que nada —dijo Chi-Chi con un tono de voz maternal—, tu vida no se vino abajo esta mañana, lo hizo hace casi un mes. Sólo que no estabas consciente de ello hasta ahora. Y segundo, aunque puedo bromear al respecto, en realidad no uso a Gohan para espiar a los demás. Cuando el poder de Trunks subió, Gokú y Gohan lo sintieron, y Gokú se teletransportó hasta aquí. Gohan me llamó para hacerme saber lo que pasaba porque, créeme, necesitaba hacerlo.

Bulma se puso las manos en las caderas poniéndose a la defensiva. —¿Y por qué _necesitabas _saberlo? —masculló.

—Porque —respondió Chi-Chi calmada—, el ascenso a la fase dos de Super Saiyajin es un gran cambio, y va a cambiar tanto la vida de Trunks que vas a necesitar mucha ayuda. Los demás sabemos bastante cómo lidiar con esto por... por…

Mientras la morena parecía luchar con el final de lo que iba a pronunciar, Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco. —Por su hijo, el cual se convirtió en un pequeño bastardo cuando pasó por eso.

La madre de cabello negro se dio la vuelta y le dio un manotazo a su contraparte rubia en el hombro. —¡No se te ocurra hablar así de mi pequeñín! —gritó.

Dieciocho parecía impertérrita. —Te daré la versión corta de la historia, si tu hijo sigue el mismo patrón, va a ser un pequeño cabrón el próximo año.

Bulma de inmediato siguió los pasos de Chi-Chi y golpeó al androide. —¡Ya párale!

—¿Podemos ir al grano? —dijo Dieciocho con frialdad.

Chi-Chi se espabiló y su rostro se iluminó. —¡Oh, por supuesto! —Se movió rápidamente hacia a Bulma, y le mostró la cesta—. ¡Vinimos cargadas de chocolate y alcohol!

La científica ojeó la cesta y parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Trajeron qué?

—Chocolate y alcohol —repitió Dieciocho—. Has tenido un mes terrible, que terminó con un día peor. No puedes decirnos que no quieres esto.

—¿Les parece una buena idea? —preguntó Bulma con poca energía aunque no del todo opuesta a la idea.

—Totalmente —respondió Chi-Chi de inmediato—. Krillin está cuidando a Goten y Marron, los muchachos están haciendo lo que les gusta ahora, Gohan está al corriente de que este es nuestro plan para el día, y nosotras vamos a asegurarnos de que no haya interrupciones por las próximas horas mientras celebramos tu recuperación y que en general estés feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Bulma. —¿Estás segura de que no seremos interrumpidas?

Chi-Chi asintió y terminó de entrar a la casa para dirigirse a la cocina. —Por supuesto. Le informamos al grupo de los hombres que cualquier interrupción al de las mujeres traerá como consecuencia una grave escasez de sexo en el futuro próximo. Entonces, a menos que sea el fin del mundo, nos dejarán en paz, así que como dicen las escrituras sagradas: vamos a beber y comer, que mañana vamos a perecer. —Dejó la cesta sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de ella—. Oh, y asaltamos tu estante de películas para ponerte al día otra vez con todas tus favoritas.

—¿Están seguras de que esas aún son mis favoritas? —preguntó Bulma apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Chi-Chi la avistó y sonrió. —Un cuarto son comedias románticas, otro cuarto son comedias, y la otra mitad de ellas son de hombres apuestos peleando y de aventuras. ¿Te viene bien?

Bulma le regresó la sonrisa. —¡Claro que sí!

* * *

Después de varias horas, Vegeta finalmente empujó a Gokú, anunciando con claridad que la pelea había terminado.

—Oh, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? —jadeó un exhausto Gokú tras ponerse de pie.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gokú mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente ahora sucia. —¿No aprendiste la lección más temprano? —gruñó.

Gokú parpadeó, intentaba recordar a qué se refería. —Oh, ¿te refieres a hablar contigo sobre cómo te sientes?

—Basta o te juro, Kakarotto, que voy a…

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Gokú calmadamente, intentaba desestimar sus palabras con un ademán pero hizo una mueca de dolor al mover la mano. Después de todos los bloqueos que había hecho en las últimas horas, estaba bastante seguro de que al menos tenía un par de pequeñas fracturas en cada brazo, y le dolían.

Vegeta le arqueó una ceja al otro Saiyajin. —Comienza una oración más con "Oh" y tendré que golpearte otra vez.

Gokú se encogió de hombros aceptándolo. —¿Hey, quieres que vaya a ver si hay otra semilla del ermitaño lista? —se ofreció—. Te ves como si la necesitaras. —Una roca pasó sin detenerse por la cabeza del guerrero más alto, y éste aulló cuando apenas pudo evitarla.

—Estoy bien —rugió el príncipe, obligándose a no cojear cuando comenzó a caminar.

Gokú abrió la boca, más que listo para protestar, pero por primera vez decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Vegeta estaba más que un poco herido. Una cantidad substancial de sangre se había escupido, especialmente durante los últimos minutos, y Gokú había experimentado lo suficiente para saber que esa cantidad era demasiada para ser sólo de heridas faciales. Tenía que haber al menos sangramiento de intestino, y él estaba muy preocupado por eso, pero no dijo nada. Lo último que quería era empeorar el humor de Vegeta y sus heridas, y si el príncipe pensaba que él mismo podía hacerse cargo de sus heridas, quizá podía.

Gokú se estiró el cuerpo tras demasiados minutos de silencio. —¿Bueno, qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó impaciente.

—Adiós, Kakarotto —dijo únicamente Vegeta, y despegó rumbo a la casa.

Gokú asintió para sí mismo, frotándose las manos ansiosamente. —Okay —se dijo en voz baja y comenzó a caminar—. Al menos esta vez nadie murió…

* * *

A cinco kilómetros de distancia, Vegeta cayó ruda e inmediatamente de rodillas. Estiró su mano para sostenerse de un árbol y vomitó un buche de sangre. Por varios minutos tosió y escupió, vaciando más y más sangre cada vez.

Se dio la vuelta temblorosamente, se apoyó del mismo árbol respirando húmeda e irregularmente. Cada movimiento le hacía querer gritar de dolor. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y vació otro buche de sangre y contuvo un grito cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Exhausto, volvió a desplomarse contra el árbol.

Se había negado a recibir ayuda de su rival por rencor y orgullo. Estaba harto de que cada persona que conocía "quisiese ayudar". Estaba cansado de la manera en que lo miraban. Odiaba que todos le hablaran como si él fuese débil e incapaz de lidiar con sus propios problemas. Así que cuando Kakarotto le había ofrecido ayuda, con esa cara compasiva y usando la voz que solía usar con Goten, se había molestado tanto que se había negado a recibirla.

Cuando se estremeció contra el árbol, se arrepintió sobremanera.

Necesitaba ayuda, y mucho. Podía sentir que la sangre le llenaba los pulmones y el estómago. Podía notar que varios de sus órganos habían recibido gran daño. Y cuando su visión se empañó y comenzó a sudar frío, se dio cuenta de que su bazo posiblemente se había roto.

Vegeta jadeó e intentó subir su ki con la esperanza de señalar su ubicación a cualquiera de los demás. Aunque por más que lo intentó, no funcionó.

—Oh, mierda —susurró, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desmayó.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Nadie sabía que él estaba seriamente herido. Nadie sabía que él necesitaba ayuda.

Por primera vez en un mes, estaba completamente solo.

* * *

23/08/2013


	20. Capítulo 20

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

—Damas —dijo Dieciocho levantando la copa de champaña—, por una tarde libre de responsabilidades.

La guerrera morena y la heredera temporalmente calva alzaron sus copas con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Habían estado bajo algo de estrés el último mes, y la idea de tener por lo menos una tarde libre de todo fue extremadamente apreciada por ellas. Bulma no había sido la única en tener un mes difícil.

Chi-Chi había estado intentando hacerse cargo de tres Son excesivamente ansiosos en la casa. Entre intentar alejar a Gokú de Vegeta, lograr que Gohan dejara de culparse por toda la situación y tener que explicarle a Goten tres veces al día que cuando Trunks decidiera que era hora de jugar otra vez, él lo llamaría, apenas había tenido tiempo para cocinar, ni que decir limpiar, cuidar el jardín, lavar o hacer el mandado. Poner los pies en alto ni siquiera estaba dentro de su rango de fantasías.

Dieciocho se encontró de pronto como una niñera la mitad del tiempo y una espía el otro. Debido a la incapacidad de Goten de estar sin jugar con alguien más por más de un día a la vez y el estrés y mal humor de Gohan, el miembro más pequeño de los Son había pasado casi todos los días en Kame House. Cuando su esposo estaba dispuesto a jugar con los niños por un periodo razonable de tiempo, la rubia tenía que vigilar de cerca a los príncipes. Como era la única que no tenía ki, era la elegida para acercarse lo suficiente a la casa aislada. Aunque particularmente nunca había sentido cariño por Vegeta, ella le había hecho una promesa a Krillin, quien a su vez se la había hecho a Gokú, de asegurarse de que todo estaría bien en esa casita. Ella, también, había estado bajo más estrés de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Así que ahí estaban, tres mujeres, necesitadas de un día sin pensar, sin estrés, sin responsabilidad. Una botella de precio moderado de champaña se mantenía fría en una hielera y una caja de chocolates muy buenos estaba abierta ante ellas. Chi-Chi había llevado masa para galletas de chocolate, así que las metieron rápidamente en el horno y llenaron la habitación con su delicioso aroma. Todos los teléfonos celulares se apagaron, todos los demás desconectados, incluso la computadora lo fue, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese hablarles.

Por primera vez en semanas, las tres estaban sonriendo.

Con los pies sobre una mesa ratona, las damas chocaron sus copas y finalmente comenzaron a relajarse y disfrutar el día.

* * *

Gokú aterrizó frente al lago y de inmediato se quitó la ropa. Había pocas cosas en la vida que disfrutara más que nadar en un lago frío y agradable después de una larga batalla, inclusive él necesitaba de una pausa para todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente. Hizo movimientos circulares con sus hombros y soltó un grito bajo y corto cuando se lanzó de cabeza al agua prístina. Contuvo el aliento sólo por un minuto antes de emerger, se sacudió el pelo y las gotas cayeron mientras sonreía ampliamente.

El Saiyajin pasó algunos minutos simplemente flotando en el agua antes de ponerse de pie para limpiarse. Comenzó con los hombros, usó el agua fría y sus manos encalladas comenzaron a remover despacio la sangre seca pegada en su piel. Pero cuando llegó al pecho, un frunce se marcó en su rostro. Nunca antes le había importado la sangre. En todo caso, él la disfrutaba demasiado para ser alguien que peleaba del lado de los buenos. Pero mientras se limpiaba la que tenía seca en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que era demasiada.

Él había peleado toda su vida, y de por sí, estaba muy familiarizado con la cantidad de sangramiento debido a heridas. Él podría no ser el más listo de todos cuando se trataba de la "vida normal", pero a él nunca se le escaparía algo relacionado a la batalla o una herida. Los cortes en su cuerpo eran mínimos, pero tenía sangre por todas partes. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Lentamente, Gokú salió del agua y recogió su camiseta. Él desde luego que había visto a Vegeta escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre durante la batalla, pero ésta siempre había sido cotidiana en sus peleas. Por supuesto que parecía que había más de la acostumbrada, pero cuando el príncipe estaba particularmente enérgico, era algo que sólo debía ser aceptado. Y debido a que a él nunca le había importado mucho cuán sucio o magullado estuviese después de una batalla, no se preocupaba por mirar su ropa.

Su camiseta estaba toda llena de sangre, y no necesitó de su gran sentido del olfato para notar que la mayoría no era suya. Debido a su pesada guardacamisa, nunca sintió la humedad contra su pecho.

—Oh, Dios —susurró mientras observaba la camiseta endurecida. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando finalmente entendió cuanta pérdida de sangre significaba. Gokú movió la cabeza bruscamente mientras intentaba sentir el ki del príncipe, y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

—Mierda, mierda… —murmuró apenas tomándose el tiempo para ponerse los pantalones antes de teletransportarse hacia su hijo tan pronto como pudo.

Si quería tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar al príncipe a tiempo, iba a necesitar ayuda.

* * *

Gohan dio un pequeño salto cuando su padre apareció. —Demonios, Papá —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—, tenemos que conseguir algún sistema de advertencia para cuando vayas a hacer eso.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó Gokú.

El adolescente sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando oyó el tono de su padre. Era uno que no había oído desde Namek, cuando el mundo iba camino al infierno y Gokú estaba intentaba obligarlo a que se pusiera a salvo. Eso significaba que algo estaba muy mal.

Gohan observó a Trunks y decidió que estaría bien abandonar su ubicación por algo que tenía a su padre _así _de preocupado. —¿Qué pasa, Papá? —preguntó mientras alzaban vuelo.

Gokú le relató la historia tan rápido como pudo y enfatizó en el punto de que el tiempo era oro. Cuando el adolescente se dio cuenta de que él tampoco podía percibir el ki del príncipe, casi entró en pánico. Las esferas del dragón estaban a mucho tiempo de ser regeneradas, y él estaba bastante seguro de que si el príncipe moría, no iría al mismo lugar que su padre.

—Yo revisaré al norte y tú al sur —dijo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su padre.

Tenían mucho terreno que cubrir y nada de tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

—¡Te digo que algo no está bien! —siseó Krillin mientras se aseguraba de que su hija y Goten no lo escucharan.

Yamcha, quien se había dejado caer por allá ante una petición estresada de Krillin, puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Conociendo a este grupo? Posiblemente. Pero Bulma está resguardada por dos mujeres sobreprotectoras, y Gohan y Gokú están vigilando a los otros dos lunáticos. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

Krillin abrió la puerta de la nevera y comenzó a sacar unos refrigerios para los niños. —Todo —susurró—. Sabemos que Gokú y Vegeta estaban peleando, ¿y soy sólo yo, o Vegeta acaba de desaparecer mágicamente del radar?

El guerrero más alto se encogió de hombros. —Quizá Gokú se teletransportó con él a otro planeta para tranquilizarlo un rato.

—¿Te parece probable? —preguntó el más pequeño mientras cortaba manzanas en rebanadas para los pequeños.

Yamcha se sentó en la mesa y dio un suspiro. —No —admitió reluctantemente—, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de exponerlo y que tenga un final feliz. A lo que me refiero es a que la explicación que actualmente tiene mayor sentido es que Gokú de manera accidental…, tú sabes…

Krillin asintió y bajó despacio el cuchillo. —Yo sé —susurró también sin apartar los ojos de la mesa—. ¿No creerás que él de verdad lo…, tú sabes?

—No lo sé —respondió el ex bandido, manteniendo también la mirada apartada—. Quiero decir que él nunca lo haría a propósito, pero algunas veces… Bueno, la verdad es que él no siempre es consciente de su propia fuerza…

La risa de los niños se oyó al fondo mientras ellos guardaban completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos podía completar la oración, no importaba cuánto lo pensaran.

* * *

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le subió por la garganta cuando comenzó a notar un leve olor a sangre en el aire. Aunque su sentido del olfato no era ni de cerca tan agudo como el de su padre, todavía era considerablemente mejor que el humano. No obstante, parecía ir haciéndose más leve mientras seguía volando, así que se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad. Le tomó varios segundos descubrir qué dirección tomar, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, elevó su ki y salió volando.

Gokú volteó la cabeza rápidamente cuando sintió el aumento de poder de su hijo, y de inmediato voló en dirección a él. Se obligó a ir hasta su límite absoluto para alcanzarlo y rogó en silencio haber llegado a tiempo.

—¿Lo encontraste? —jadeó Gokú.

—Eso creo —respondió Gohan bajando al suelo tan rápido como pudo. Ambos pararon en seco cuando finalmente encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

Vegeta estaba apoyado a un árbol con la cabeza caída hacia un lado. Una piscina de sangre lo rodeaba y su ropa estaba endurecida de lo seca que estaba. Su rostro estaba virtualmente blanco y rastros de sangre parecían caer por su nariz y boca.

—Oh, Kami… —susurró Gokú.

Gohan tomó la mano de su padre y lo obligó a arrodillarse sobre la sangre mientras ponía la otra mano en el pecho de Vegeta. No cometería el mismo error de hacía unas semanas.

—¡LLÉVANOS AL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA, YA!

Gokú respondió meramente a la voz de su hijo, se llevó los dos dedos a la frente y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el ki de Dendé. Los dos Son desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aparecieron un momento después en el Templo de Kamisama.

Con una mirada lúgubre, Dendé, quien había estado esperándolos, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de que hay algo que deberían estar haciendo, pero no saben lo que es?

Chi-Chi y Dieciocho bajaron las copas y miraron a la heredera temporalmente calva. —¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia.

Bulma estiró las piernas y rotó sus hombros para después darle otro sorbo a su copa. —No sé lo que es, pero acabo de sentir que debería estar haciendo algo muy importante en este momento.

La morena se encogió de hombros y sacó otro chocolate de la caja. —Quizá tenías una reunión de negocios o algo así hoy. Tú sabes, eres la presidenta de la Empresa más grande del planeta. No sé cuánto hiciste por la Corporación los últimos diez años, pero siempre estás ofreciendo presentaciones y supervisando el progreso de los últimos proyectos.

Bulma se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el espaldar del sofá arqueándole lo que sería una ceja a la madre más joven. —¿De verdad yo hago todo eso? —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Y lo presumes todo el tiempo —añadió Dieciocho poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cada vez que te vemos, dices "cerré un trato con éste", "acabo de inventar aquello" o "nunca adivinarán a quién le acabo de patear el culo en una negociación el día de hoy".

—Entonces —concluyó Chi-Chi—, posiblemente se trata de algo relacionado con esas citas que habías programado para hoy, pero debido a que el mundo entero sabe que te estás "recuperando" de un "accidente automovilístico moderado", igual ha sido cancelado.

Bulma se llenó la copa mientras pensaba lo que había averiguado. —Creí oír en la fiesta que habían dicho que mi historia permaneció oculta a los medios de comunicación.

—Lo estuvo —Respondió Dieciocho con desinterés—. Al menos, mientras no estábamos seguros si ibas o no a, tú sabes, morir. Tan pronto como supimos que quizá sí sobrevivirías, tuvimos que darles algo de información. Después de todo, tu cabeza fue rasurada cuando los médicos reconstruyeron tu cráneo. Igualmente habrías estado calva, así que pensamos que "recuperación de un accidente" sonaba mucho mejor que "decidió raparse la cabeza espontáneamente".

—No lo sé —respondió Chi-Chi soltando una risilla—, Creo que, "se quemó todo el cabello en un extraño accidente de ciencia" se oye bien.

—"Crisis rockera punk de la mediana edad" —suplió el androide.

—¿"Experimento culinario que salió mal"? —dijo la morena riendo entre dientes.

Dieciocho soltó una carcajada. —¡Esa podría ser la más creíble que he oído hasta ahora!

—¡Hey! —gritó Bulma mientras bajaba la copa—. ¡No soy tan mala en la cocina!

Chi-Chi resopló y le dio otro sorbo a su copa. —Permítenos disentir —dijo riendo—. Tú quemas la comida, teorizas alternativas para recetas basadas solamente en un nivel químico sin conocimiento de cómo sabe, demonios, he oído que has logrado quemar _cereal._

—¡Oh, no es _posible_ que eso sea cierto! —argumentó Bulma.

Chichi levantó las manos en señal de defensa y sólo dijo entre risas. —¡Hey, todo lo que sé es lo que he oído!

La heredera calva cruzó los brazos y se sentó encorvada en el sofá. —Ja, _ustedes_ sí que saben cómo animar a alguien —dijo con un puchero.

—¿Te parece? —respondió Dieciocho con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Bulma se enderezó un poco para tomar su copa una vez más. —En Serio —dijo reclinándose otra vez—, tengo esta sensación de que necesito salir, hacer algo.

—Ya te lo dijimos —aseguró Chi-Chi mientras llenaba la copa de Bulma—, lo que sea que tuvieses en agenda, ha sido reprogramado desde hace mucho o resuelto por tu padre.

—Pero yo perdí la memoria —razonó la científica dándole vueltas a su bebida—. ¿Cómo puedo saber que necesito hacer algo cuando ni siquiera sé a lo que me dedico?

Dieciocho se levantó y le dio un sorbo a la suya. —¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? —argumentó—. No somos neurólogas ni tenemos acceso a tu mente retorcida. Quizá es el inicio de la recuperación de tu cerebro.

—Quizá —admitió Bulma—. Sin embargo, yo sólo sé que debería estar haciendo algo… en otro lugar…

* * *

—¿Por qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? —demandó Gokú yendo frenéticamente de un lado al otro del templo.

Gohan permanecía arrodillado al lado de Dendé. —Algunas veces se toma más —dijo sin ver hacia arriba.

—¿Pero está vivo, verdad? —preguntó el Saiyajin puro.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Gokú, por favor, estoy intentando concentrarme —respondió tenso Dendé.

Cuando el Saiyajin agitado parecía listo para hacer otra pregunta, Piccoro lo llevó aparte. —Gokú, Dendé no será capaz de brindarle toda su ayuda si continúas interrumpiéndolo. Debes permanecer al margen y tener fe en sus habilidades.

El Saiyajin vio directo a los ojos al Namek con los ojos llenos de desesperación. —Sólo dime que no lo maté —preguntó.

—Ten fe —repitió Piccoro mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Gokú.

—Oh, Kami, no… —susurró el padre de Gohan dando un paso atrás. Sus ojos se ampliaron en horror—. No, dime que no lo hice…

—Gokú…

—¡DIME QUE NO LO HICE!

—Papá —dijo Gohan en voz baja mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie—, todavía no sabemos nada. E incluso si, Kaio nos ayude, lo peor pasa, todos sabemos que fue un accidente. Nunca lo harías a propósito, y siempre podemos desear que regrese a la vida.

Gokú sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. —Lo maté… realmente maté a Vegeta…

—No, no lo hiciste —respondió Piccoro.

—Yo creí que él estaba bien —continuó el Saiyajin—. Digo, él estaba hablando, y volaba por su cuenta…, yo nunca habría pensado que él estaba tan mal herido… Lo maté, oh Dios, lo maté…

Gohan vio a su padre y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. —No lo mataste —le aseguró.

—¡Sí, lo hice! —dijo Gokú casi histérico—. ¡Lo maté con mis propias manos! ¡Lo asesiné! Yo…

—¡Gokú! —gritó Dendé con furia por encima del hombro—. ¡Vegeta está vivo!

El Saiyajin puro y más joven se puso de pie más rápido que un pestañeo. —¿Está bien? —preguntó desesperadamente—. ¿De verdad lo está?

Dendé le sonrió al guerrero. —Bueno, no está muy dispuesto para una revancha todavía —bromeó—, pero está respirando por su cuenta, y con un poco de descanso, quedará como nuevo.

—Oh, gracias. —suspiró y cerró los ojos en alivio—. ¿Vegeta? ¿Aún no estás despierto?

El pequeño guardián rió suavemente. —Gokú, va a estar inconsciente una temporada. Estaba seriamente herido, así que me tomó algo más de tiempo curarlo. No te preocupes, él estará bien, pero quizá va a necesitar dormir muchas horas.

—Perfecto —respondió Gohan, juntó las manos y sonrió para él—. Tendré tiempo suficiente para regresar con Trunks antes de que despierte. —El adolescente se dio la vuelta para explicarle rápidamente a su padre la promesa que había hecho y terminó con un—: Si alguien pregunta, _tú _lo encontraste —dijo, y salió volando en dirección al niño.

Los otros simplemente se quedaron allí y se relajaron un momento. Era un momento que todos necesitaban muchísimo.

* * *

—Oh, ¿puedes cambiar de tema ya? —gruñó Dieciocho y se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Qué? —respondió Bulma y le lanzó un chocolate a la rubia—. ¡Es verdad!

Chi-Chi gruñó. —¡Cierto o falso, ya párale!

—¡Es en serio! —insistió la científica—. ¡Te lo juro, se suponía que debía estar haciendo algo en este momento!

—¡No nos importa! —respondieron las otras dos al unísono.

Bulma hizo otro puchero y se llenó la copa de champaña. —¡Entonces averigüen qué debería estar haciendo! —insistió.

Chi-Chi se quitó algo del cabello del rostro y volteó hacia Dieciocho. —¿Hay alguna manera de hacer eso?

—Sin acceso a todos los archivos de tu computador, lo máximo que alguna de las dos podría hacer sería asegurarse de que todo está bien —respondió con desinterés la rubia. Cuando la heredera se le quedó viendo, ésta volteó los ojos—. Está bien, lo haré. —Sus ojos gélidos se estrecharon cuando comenzó a buscar los ki de los miembros del grupo. Uno por uno fue comprobado, hasta que llegó a un pequeño problema. Podía sentir el ki de Vegeta, pero había algo muy mal en él.

Estaba presente, sin embargo, y debido a que no tenía ganas de oír las quejas de Bulma, decidió no mencionarlo.

—Todos están bien —respondió finalmente—. Todos están vivos y bien, tu compañía está siendo atendida, y tienes el grupo de amigos más absurdamente leal de la galaxia para ayudarte a superar cualquier mierda que pueda atravesarse en tu camino, ¿ahora puedes callarte y beber?

Bulma soltó otra risilla y le dio un buen sorbo a su copa. —¡Vale!

Por primera vez en semanas, todo iba para mejor.

* * *

01/09/2013


	21. Capítulo 21

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S **

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Dieciocho miró enfurecida su teléfono celular al momento de abrirlo. Después de su descubrimiento unos minutos antes, se excusó y salió de la pequeña fiesta para intentar descubrir qué estaba pasando exactamente. Enfadada, marcó rápido y se llevó el dispositivo a la oreja cuando Yamcha contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Pásame a mi esposo —ordenó con frialdad. Mientras esperaba que alguien más tomara la llamada, la rubia caminó hacia afuera y se apoyó a una pared exterior de la casa.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un pequeño revoloteo. —¿Hola?

—¿Qué carajo está pasando? —siseó Dieciocho.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, mi vida! —respondió su esposo jovialmente.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando? —repitió. Se aseguró de mantener su tono de voz enfadado tan bajo como le era posible—. ¿Acabo de hacer un registro de los ki de todos, y el de Vegeta es casi inexistente.

Krillin sostuvo el teléfono con el hombro y se limpió las manos con una toalla de cocina. —No lo sé —dijo en un susurro. El hombre pequeño echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran fuera de su radio auditivo antes de continuar—. Gokú y Vegeta estuvieron peleando un rato, pero cuando la pelea terminó ambos estaban, bueno, notorios. Percibíamos ambos ki. Fue unos minutos después que sentimos el de Gokú y Gohan subir, y para cuando eso pasó…

Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco. —Entonces Gokú dejó inconsciente al bastardo —concluyó. Tenía mucho sentido, a la postre. Vegeta se salía de control cuando estaba alterado, y parecía razonable que el más alto terminara abatiéndolo para poder contenerlo.

—No.

La rubia se puso un poco rígida. —¿No? —repitió—. ¿Entonces por qué…?

—No lo sé —dijo Krillin en voz baja—. Yamcha y yo intentamos seguir la pelea desde aquí, pero no pudimos notar mucho desde esta distancia. —Nuevamente, volvió a chequear por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que los niños no pudieran oírlo—. Fue unos tres minutos después de que la pelea _terminara_ que Vegeta desapareció y Gokú se fortaleció, y no estaban cerca el uno del otro cuando eso pasó.

—Mierda —susurró y se dio la vuelta rápidamente en frustración—. Se suponía que la idea era que reuniéramos a esta familia, no que matáramos a sus miembros uno por uno.

—Dieciocho —dijo Krillin con un tono de voz tranquilizador—, cálmate. He estado vigilando desde aquí. Sí, se fue a pique por un rato, pero se fueron directo con Dendé y Vegeta ya está estable. No sé qué salió mal, pero al parecer todo está bien ahora. Gohan regresó con Trunks, quien aún está dormido. Gokú y Piccoro están en el Templo con Dendé, vigilando a Vegeta. Y tú y Chi-Chi están manteniendo a Bulma cuerda, ¿Cierto?

Su esposa suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo a la pared. —Cierto —dijo en voz baja—. Si se presenta algo más, por favor dímelo.

—Lo haré, mi vida —dijo Krillin calladamente—. Desearía poder hablar más, pero Yamcha acaba de ser tacleado por Goten y nuestra nenita está a punto de matarlo a cosquillas. Creo que debo terminar de hacerles los refrigerios y evitar que mi amigo muera de risa.

Con una sonrisa, Dieciocho se envolvió la cintura con un brazo. —¿En ese orden, verdad?

—¿Conoces una mejor manera de distraer a Goten? —respondió Krillin soltando una risa ligera—. Mira, tengo que irme. ¡Te amo!

Dieciocho sonrió suavemente. —Yo también —dijo bajito antes de colgar. Deslizó el teléfono despacio en su bolsillo y regresó con las otras dos madres.

* * *

—¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Gokú volteó a mirar a Dendé. El joven Namek había crecido sustancialmente desde la muerte del Saiyajin hacía ya ocho años, e incluso, pese a tener un año de haber vuelto, le tomó un par de segundos procesar el cambio. —No, gracias —respondió en voz baja.

Piccoro se espabiló un poco ante la respuesta. —¿Son Gokú, rechazando comida?

El Saiyajin sacudió la cabeza con una mirada triste. —Lo siento, muchachos, pero de verdad no me apetece comer nada ahora.

Piccoro le echó una mirada al alienígena más joven e hizo un ademán hacia el Templo. Dendé captó la señal y se disculpó. Pretendió que tenía un asunto sin culminar que atender y dejó a los dos guerreros solos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el guerrero más alto.

Gokú se pasó los dedos bruscamente por el pelo. —No lo sé —dijo en voz baja, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro—. No sé lo que me pasa. No sé lo que es. Todo lo que sé es que últimamente siento que lo único que hago es estorbar. Le grité a Bulma cuando estaba en coma, me vine abajo cuando se suponía debía cuidar a los niños, Huí cuando el padre de Bulma me preguntó cómo estaba ella, dejé que mi temor a las agujas pusiera en riesgo la vida de Trunks, ¡y ahora casi maté a Vegeta cuando se suponía que debía ayudarlo a calmarse!

El Saiyajin detuvo su caminar y sus brazos cayeron en señal de derrota. —¿Qué pasa conmigo? —susurró—. ¡Siempre solía saber qué hacer! ¡Nunca permití que nada me afectara! Yo…, yo al parecer ya no puedo hacer nada bien…

El guerrero se sentó en el suelo prístino del Templo y agachó la cabeza. —Todo ha estado tan mal últimamente —dijo en un susurro—. Todo está mal y por primera vez, no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Piccoro, al no ser particularmente hábil para consolar, optó por guardar silencio. Él, también, había notado que el Saiyajin estaba descolocado últimamente, y aunque tenía sus propias teorías de por qué podría ser, no lo diría en voz alta.

Eso sólo podría empeorarlo todo.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Goten, es tu turno! —animó Marron jovialmente. Cuando el pequeño no reaccionó, arrugó el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Goten? —preguntó—. ¡Goten, es tu turno, tira los dados!

El semi Saiyajin parpadeó y observó a su amiga rubia. —¿Ah? —preguntó.

Marron volteó los ojos. —Es tu turno —repitió. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada.

—Oh —respondió el niño mayor—. Lo siento, creo que me quedé colgado un rato.

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar alrededor del tablero. —¿Goten? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Por qué ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

Goten suspiró y miró por la ventana, hacia la playa. —Lo siento —se disculpó genuinamente—. La verdad es que extraño jugar con Trunks.

Marron resopló y le empujó la cabeza. —¿Qué, no soy lo suficientemente divertida para jugar?

—¡Hey! —protestó Goten, vio de reojo a su amiga más pequeña y estiró los brazos para tomar los de ella—. ¡Yo no dije que no fueras divertida! ¡Dije que extraño jugar con Trunks! —Frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada en el suelo—. Nunca he estado separado de él por tanto tiempo.

El labio inferior del pequeño comenzó a temblar, y siguió con los ojos clavados en la alfombra. —Es mi mejor amigo, Marron —continuó, con el labio aún temblando—. Ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Siempre he jugado con él, al menos una vez por semana, toda mi vida. Mami suele decir que en realidad somos gemelos separados al nacer, pero nunca lo he entendido, porque él siempre ha estado a mi lado, ¿cómo podemos estar separados si siempre hemos estado juntos?

La pequeña cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el suelo al lado del niño. —Al menos tú tienes a alguien con quien jugar siempre —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Ustedes nunca vienen aquí, y cuando lo hacen, no quieren jugar conmigo.

Goten abrió los ojos a más no poder. —¡No es cierto! —se defendió—. ¡Nosotros jugamos contigo!

—¡Sólo cuando estamos encerrados o construimos castillos de arena! —argumentó la pequeña de coletas—. ¡Ustedes nunca juegan sus otros juegos conmigo!

—¡Porque no nos dejan! —gritó el híbrido—. ¡Mami y mi tía Bulma dicen que no podemos jugar así contigo porque somos Saiyajin y podemos lastimarte por accidente!

Marron le lanzó a su compañero una frambuesa e hizo un gran puchero. —¡Sólo lo dices porque soy una niña! —refunfuñó.

—¡No! —gritó Goten de nuevo—. ¡No tiene nada que ver con que seas niña! ¡Es porque eres humana!

Marron le lanzó un puñetazo a Goten y conectó firmemente su hombro. —¡Auu! —chilló, llevándose la mano herida a su regazo.

—¿Ves? —espetó Goten llevándose las manos a la cabeza en frustración—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo dejar que me pegues sin que salgas herida! ¿Cómo voy a jugar a que te pillo, o a luchar, o lo que sea contigo si te lastimas con sólo estar sentada aquí?

De nuevo, la pequeña resopló. —Bueno, ¡tienen que encontrar una manera! —chilló—. ¡Odio que me hagan a un lado solamente por ser humana! ¡Yo quiero jugar con ustedes!

—¡Bueno, tampoco es como si no _quisiéramos _jugar contigo! —dijo Goten en voz alta—. ¡No tenemos nadie más con quien jugar!

—¡Entonces tienen que convertirse en humanos para poder jugar _conmigo_! —discutió la rubia. Cuando Goten no respondió de inmediato, la pequeña miró al techo y cruzó los brazos de nuevo—. Eres un estúpido.

—¡Tú eres la estúpida! —contraatacó el semi-Saiyajin.

Y con eso terminó la pelea, con los dos haciendo pucheros y observando por la ventana.

* * *

—¿Entonces, cómo fue que nos hicimos amigas? —preguntó. Cuando la mujer más joven puso cara de casi ofendida, Bulma usó su mano libre para hacer un ademán—. Sabes a qué me refiero —aclaró y después le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. La última vez que recuerdo que nos vimos, tú acababas de dejar a Gohan con ese trajecito estúpido y le habías puesto tanto gel en el pelo que no se despeinó ni un poco en todo el viaje. Lo siento, cariño, pero tú y yo nunca pasamos tiempo juntas hasta donde me acuerdo.

Chi-Chi respondió gruñendo mientras se soltaba el cabello. —Oh, me haces sonar como si fuese una vieja urraca y aburrida.

Bulma soltó una risotada y dio otro sorbo. —¿De verdad quieres que haga un comentario al respecto?

—Cállate —respondió la morena, sacudiéndose el pelo—. Tampoco es como si ustedes hubiesen sido el grupo más divertido del mundo hace doce años.

—¡Hey! —escupió la heredera calva—. ¡Yo era muy divertida!

Chi-Chi resopló y después le dio un sorbo a su bebida. —Por favor —chilló—. Oí las historias de Gohan y Krillin. Fuiste un dolor de cabeza todo el viaje. —Antes de que la mayor de las mujeres pudiera defenderse, Chi-Chi finalmente respondió a la pregunta—: Cuando Gokú se fue hace ocho años, yo ya tenía tres meses embarazada de Goten. Tenía miedo y estaba sola, y sin un esposo o una fuente de ingresos directa, la idea de criar a dos hijos mitad Saiyajin era algo abrumadora.

Ella le dio otro sorbo a su bebida lentamente. —Cerca de un mes después de Cell…, te contaremos de él en otro momento…, yo te llamé porque necesitaba ayuda. Gohan estaba incontrolable, y mientras mi embarazo progresaba, comprendí que iba a ser mucho más difícil que el primero. Hasta lo más sencillo me costaba, y no podía hacerlo sola. No tenía precisamente muchos amigos a quien llamar, pero tú y yo somos las únicas mujeres en este planeta que han estado embarazadas de Saiyajin. Al parecer, tú eras la mejor opción para pedir auxilio.

La heredera se encogió un poco. No era secreto para ella que Chi-Chi nunca había sido precisamente una persona social, pero era doloroso oír que la mujer había pasado un mes entero de penurias durante su segundo trimestre antes de finalmente decidirse a _recurrir_ a ella para pedirle ayuda.

—Como sea —continuó Chi-Chi, dándole vueltas a su copa—, fui confinada a descansar en una cama las últimas semanas, y nos dejaste quedarnos aquí con ustedes, así tú y tu mamá podían echarme una mano con el bebé y Vegeta controlar a Gohan.

Bulma se congeló ante esa declaración y dejó la copa frente a sus labios. Luego la posó despacio sobre la mesa con una mirada sombría. —Vegeta… —susurró.

Chi-Chi abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de su error. —Entonces —intentó continuar, esperando distraer a la heredera—, después de que Goten nació, él y Trunks formaron un vínculo casi instantáneo. Los pequeños han estado prácticamente unidos por el ombligo desde el primer día, y después de tantos años de invitaciones para jugar y prácticas de combate, tú y yo al final tuvimos la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntas. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos muy amigas.

—Ya veo —dijo Bulma en tono distante—. Ahora que estamos en el tema de nuestras familias…

—Oh, no me hagas esto —rogó Chi-Chi.

—Lo siento —dijo la heredera con un tono de voz completamente antipático—. Ustedes han venido para animarme, y yo no seré feliz hasta al menos saber cómo terminé precisamente con _Vegeta_.

La morena gruñó y dejó también su copa sobre la mesa ratona, después se puso el rostro entre las manos. —Bulma, no puedo responder a eso.

Bulma comenzó a sentirse frustrada con su amiga. —¡Chi-Chi, me estoy hartando de que eludan el tema de mi vida personal!

—¡No lo estoy eludiendo! —espetó la mujer más joven—. Yo, siendo honesta, ¡no sé cómo ustedes dos terminaron juntos! ¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Ustedes dos tenían juntos un año y un hijo antes de que siquiera _sospecháramos_ de que eran pareja!

—Acabas de decirme que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas los últimos ocho años —argumentó Bulma—. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que en todo ese tiempo, nunca te conté cómo comenzó todo?

—¡No! —chilló la morena—. Tú has contado todo lo demás, hasta lo que hacían en la cama, pero incluso cuando te lo preguntábamos, nunca nos contaste lo que pasó. Así que si quieres culpar a alguien por no saber qué carajo logró que _eso _pasara, ¡entonces cúlpate a ti misma!

Desde la puerta, una voz contralto aclaró. —Me voy por cinco minutos y ustedes se derrumban —reprendió Dieciocho. Entró a la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza—. Son sencillamente patéticas. —Con gracia gatuna, se sentó entre las dos y se sirvió otra bebida—. Si las dos no pueden comportarse como las adultas que supuestamente son, me llevo lo bueno y me voy.

Las otras dos mujeres resoplaron y apoyaron sus espaldas al sofá.

—Eso es —agregó la rubia—. Compórtense como los niños. Así es más divertido.

Bulma y Chi-Chi voltearon y fulminaron con la mirada a la fría rubia. Dieciocho, no obstante, se mantuvo impertérrita por ellas. Habiendo pasado los últimos días en una guardería obligatoria, ese berrinche tan leve apenas valía la pena ser comentado.

Pasaron cinco minutos en total silencio y ningún movimiento prácticamente. Al fin, Bulma se inclinó hacia adelante, pasó por alto a Dieciocho y miró de reojo a Chi-Chi. —¿No pude contarte sobre cómo nos juntamos, pero te hablé sobre nuestra vida sexual?

—¿Hablar? —gruñó Dieciocho—. Por favor. Tú presumías de ella.

Lentamente, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro de la heredera. —¿Tan bueno es?

—Según cuentas —respondió Chi-Chi. Una vez más tomó su copa— él es fenomenal. —La morena dio un buen sorbo antes de añadir—, y creativo.

—¿De verdad? —presionó la mujer calva.

La madre más joven puso los ojos en blanco tras dar otro sorbo. —Vamos a decir que no necesito saber los detalles de cómo se hizo esa grieta en el techo de tu cocina.

—¡¿_En El Techo_ de la cocina?! —chilló Bulma, poniéndose de pie. Se bamboleó por un momento, e intentó deshacerse del efecto inicial de la bebida mientras recuperaba el balance. Caminó rápidamente a la habitación en cuestión dejando atrás a sus acompañantes.

Dieciocho le arqueó una ceja rubia a Chi-Chi, aún en el sofá. —¿Lo hicieron en el techo de la cocina?

—No lo sé —confesó la otra mujer, riendo mientras ponía la copa otra vez sobre la mesa—. Todo lo que sé es que hay una grieta allí y que quería pasar a un tema que en efecto ella disfrutara.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del androide. —Chi-Chi, eres extremadamente mala.

La morena se encogió de hombros y pasó los dedos por su cabello largo y negro. Vio hacia la puerta, quería asegurarse de que la heredera aún estaba afuera de la habitación. —Tal vez, pero yo quiero que toda esta pesadilla termine tan pronto como sea posible, y estoy dispuesta a decir lo que sea para que ella comience a pensar en Vegeta como algo más que un monstruo.

—Es cierto —coincidió la rubia—. Y la vida sexual es la mejor manera de poner todo en marcha.

—Sí —dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro soltando una risilla—, pero afrontémoslo: dadas las historias que nos contó, esa quizá es la manera más probable de cómo esa grieta terminó en ese sitio en particular. Si de verdad quisiese ser mala, le contaría sobre el reporte que Goten me dio después de que él y Trunks los sorprendieron esa vez.

—¡¿Los niños QUÉ?!

—Ups —dijo con una sonrisa Chi-Chi, apenas intentó parecer cohibida—, creo que regresó…

* * *

10/09/13


	22. Capítulo 22

**Un Hogar Vacío**

**Por: Balthezarian**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S**

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Krillin y Yamcha cayeron exhaustos en el sofá. —¿Tú haces esto todos los días? —preguntó el guerrero más alto.

—Síp —gimió Krillin, estirando las piernas—. Ahora has sido expuesto al día básico en la vida de un padre. Te levantas al alba para asegurarte de tener al menos un poco de tiempo que no involucre limpiar o desear estar en la cama. Luego tienes que seleccionar y preparar un desayuno nutritivo para tu vástago. Tan pronto como eso está cubierto, tienes que intentar lavar los platos mientras tu hijo, quien ya está _bien _despierto, está intentando frenéticamente obtener tu atención porque su _juguete _acaba de decir algo fantástico. Por las próximas catorce horas, corres como un loco tratando de cocinar, limpiar, organizar, jugar, ir a la tienda, arreglar los gabinetes, educar a tu hijo y de recordar que hace algún tiempo solías ser genial. Cuando, terminado el día y después de una hora de pelea, por fin logras meter a la fuerza a ese niño en la cama y hacer que se quede ahí, miras su rostro durmiente y piensas que es un angelito muy tierno. Luego tienes que recoger todo el desastre que no lograste recoger antes, y finalmente, entras gateando a la cama y caes en el coma más dichoso del mundo.

Yamcha echó su espalda adolorida hacia atrás dando un gemido a la par. —Amigo, no sé cómo pueden hacer esto todos los días.

—Bueno —admitió Krillin—, normalmente es un poco más fácil por aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que Goten, así de adorable y dulce como es, lo hace mucho más difícil. Mi nenita puede hacer más berrinches, pero ella nunca me ha fracturado las costillas accidentalmente al derribarme.

El guerrero con la cicatriz rió. —Sí, puedo ver que es verdad. Me refiero a que él es como un Gokú pequeño, pero con más fuerza.

Krillin sacudió la cabeza y se echó el cabello atrás por un momento. —Nah —respondió—. Goten, solo, es mucho más fácil de controlar que Gokú cuando era niño. Él recibe órdenes.

Yamcha arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. —¿Solo?

—Como dije, Goten recibe órdenes. —El hombre pequeño rió a carcajadas—. Desafortunadamente para nosotros los adultos, la mayoría de éstas vienen de Trunks, quien no es, ni de lejos, muy bueno recibiéndolas.

El ex bandido soltó una risilla. —Y me lo dices a mí. Yo no pasó tanto tiempo como tú con ellos, pero creo que cualquiera que haya pasado más de cinco minutos con ambos puede notar que Trunks es el líder, Goten el seguidor, y que no hay ni una gota de sentido común entre ellos.

—Sí —acordó Krillin—, pero no importa en cuántos problemas se puedan meter, no importa el caos que causen, no importa cuál complot se les ocurra, no creo que alguien sea tan cruel como para separarlos. —Después de un momento de reflexión, bajó la cabeza y añadió—. Excepto ahora.

Yamcha echó nuevamente su espalda hacia atrás luego de asentir. —¿Por eso Goten está de ese humor? —preguntó con sinceridad.

—Síp —confirmó Krillin—. Básicamente, comenzó a mostrar síntomas de decaimiento. —Largó un suspiro cansado y sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Trunks, rápido, o Goten va a colapsar.

Un beep bajo se oyó en el reloj de Yamcha y soltó un quejido mientras se ponía de pie, exhausto. —Esa es mi señal.

Cuando Krillin le lanzó una mirada confundida, el de la marca en el rostro sonrió y le explicó el motivo de su partida. —¿Recuerdas esa llamada que recibí de Gohan hace unas horas?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo el más alto, caminando hacia la puerta—, él mencionó que Gokú aparentemente estaba pasando por un día difícil, y me preguntó si podía ir a recoger a Chi-Chi de la Corporación Cápsula al final de su pequeña velada. Después de todo, no es como si ella pudiese _conducir _hasta su casa esta noche.

—Es cierto —rió Krillin—. A Dieciocho al parecer no le afecta mucho la bebida, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que Bulma y Chi-Chi están muy borrachas. —Krillin caminó hacia la puerta y se estiró mientras le ofrecía un pequeño saludo—. Gracias por ayudarme a batallar con los niños hoy.

Yamcha se despidió con la mano y alzó vuelo rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

—¿Cómo está? —susurró Gokú observando al príncipe dormido.

Dendé tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de voltear los ojos y gemir. Su reputación por ser paciente estaba más que ganada, pero ese Saiyajin de verdad que lo estaba llevando a sus límites. Desde que Vegeta había sido llevado al Templo hacía casi quince horas, Gokú había demandado reportes de su estado de salud cada diez minutos. —Él va a estar bien, Gokú —aseguró de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Mr. Popo y ves si te puede preparar algo de comer?

El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, se veía desolado. —La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre.

—Gokú, sólo vas a lograr enfermarte si no comes algo —señaló el pequeño dios—. ¿Crees que tu familia y amigos pueden soportar eso? —Cuando hubo un momento de silencio, el Namek le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Ve a comer. Te avisaremos si algo cambia.

El guerrero pareció dudar, pero eventualmente sucumbió. —Gracias, Dendé —dijo en voz baja y salió del salón.

Después de que el Saiyajin se marchó, Piccoro, quien había permanecido en silencio en la esquina durante el intercambio de palabras, expresó su propia preocupación. —Es inusual para él estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo, Dendé.

El dios agitó su bastón en señal de frustración mientras miraba a su mayor. —No empiece —amenazó—. Puede que no sea un guerrero como usted, pero le juro, que si comienza a hacerme las mismas preguntas que logré que Gokú _dejara_ de hacer, lo mataré.

El Namek más alto le sonrió a su compañerito. Rara vez pasaba, pero se divertía cada vez que el joven guardián mostraba esa chispa de fuego interior. —No te estoy preguntando si va a sobrevivir o no —aclaró—. Sólo deseo entender por qué cada vez que te he visto sanar a alguien, se ha puesto de pie de inmediato, mientras Vegeta ha estado inconsciente la mayor parte del día.

—Es simple —respondió Dendé bajando su bastón—. Vegeta se ha descuidado muchísimo por casi un mes. Él prácticamente no ha dormido, su entrenamiento ha sido mínimo, y cuando calcule la cantidad de comida que ha consumido contra lo que se necesita para que su cuerpo funcione, se dará cuenta de que se ha estado matando de hambre. —Suavemente, asintió hacia el príncipe inconsciente—. No sé si estaba consciente de eso, pero él ha perdido mucho peso últimamente.

Piccoro simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. No se le había escapado, pero al parecer sí a los demás. Vegeta lo había estado ocultando bajo mangas largas. estaba más delgado de una manera significativa, en especial sus brazos y pecho.

—De por sí —continuó Dendé—, su cuerpo estaba muy consumido antes de que comenzara la pelea. Sané sus heridas, pero su cuerpo está tratando de conseguir el descanso que ha estado necesitando desesperadamente por semanas. —Sacudió la cabeza, observando al Saiyajin inconsciente—. Él despertará, pero si no comienza a cuidarse, no va a terminar bien.

—Ciertamente —añadió Piccoro en un susurro.

* * *

Yamcha aterrizó en silencio en la parte trasera del complejo y se dirigió a la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza mientras introducía el código de seguridad para entrar, recordando días de despreocupación en su juventud cuando iba y venía de su casa a su conveniencia. Había aceptado la manera como había terminado su vida, pero eso no lo detuvo de olvidar ciertas partes de su pasado.

—¿Hola? —llamó—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie le dio una respuesta formal, pero logró seguir una serie de risas desde la sala del primer piso. —¿Hola? —llamó otra vez.

Dieciocho le dio una mirada indiferente mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa ratona. Casi más rápido de lo que pudo registrar, la fría rubia estaba de pie a su lado. —¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo llegar? —siseó, asegurándose de que su tono de voz fuese tan bajo que sus compañeras intoxicadas no pudiesen oírla.

—Hey, cálmate —respondió Yamcha a la defensiva—. Primero que nada, sólo soy el apoyo. Segundo, yo estaba jugando con _tu _hija. Y tercero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta de pasar algo de tiempo con tus propias amigas?

—Porque he estado con ellas por más de doce horas —gruñó el androide—, y como la única que no se emborracha, ha sido _mi _responsabilidad controlar el flujo de alcohol. Chi-Chi y Bulma son bien moderadas _cuando están sobrias. _Pero son un dolor de cabeza después de la tercera hora de borrachas.

El ex bandido puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, perdóname —dijo sarcásticamente—. Ya puede marcharse, mi bella dama.

—Imbécil —rezongó Dieciocho, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras ella se marchaba, Bulma levantó la vista. —¡Hey! —Rió tontamente—. ¡Es Yamcha!

—¿Ya? —dijo haciendo un puchero Chi-Chi.

Yamcha tuvo que mirar de nuevo cuando notó a la esposa de su amigo. No había visto a Chi-Chi con el cabello suelto desde el día que la conoció, cuando él tenía diecisiete años y ella apenas doce. Incluso tampoco la había visto tan destapada. Durante la duración de la "reunión", la madre estricta de dos había decidido ponerse "cómoda". Había cambiado su vestido conservador y tradicional por lo que reconocía como un par de shorts de jeans y en extremo de cortos de Bulma y una camiseta sin mangas por la que se podía ver a través de ella, lo que dejaba su sujetador apenas expuesto. Con el cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros y su cuerpo bien tonificado finalmente al descubierto, la madre de treinta y siete años se veía mucho más como una zorra de veinticinco.

—Demonios —susurró el de la cicatriz. —Tenemos que emborracharla más seguido… —Rápidamente, descartó la idea—. Está bien, señoras, el bar cerró por hoy y el servicio de taxi está aquí. —Caminó hacia ellas y alejó la botella de champaña—. Hora de que te vistas, Chi-Chi.

—No quiero —dijo haciendo un mohín; no pronunciaba bien las palabras.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes opción —dijo el guerrero suavemente—. Los Dormitorios se cierran en media hora, y necesitas estar en tu catre antes de que se apaguen las luces.

Chi-Chi lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Bulma. —No me importa tu opinión, mi culo es más fino que el tuyo —dijo incoherente.

Yamcha sintió que su rostro se sonrojó por sus comentarios. —Señoras, es hora de…

—Noh-oh —dijo la heredera igual de incoherente—. Todos saben que soy más sexy que tú.

—Por favor —gruñó la más joven—. Puedes tener senos más grandes, pero yo soy mucho más sexy que tú. Tú eres flácida, _yo soy _firme. —Cayó en el sofá riendo como tonta—. ¡Ni siquiera tienes cabello!

Bulma gimió un poco e intentó lanzarle una almohada a su amiga pero falló por un kilómetro. —¡Sólo por una temporada! —gritó. Ella vio a su ex novio y le sonrió—. ¡Yamcha! —dijo impacientemente—. ¿Quién es más sexy, Chi-Chi o yo?

El guerrero se acercó a ambas mientras tragaba con dificultad. —Como no puedo ver que esto termine bien para mí, voy a tener que insistirle a Chi-Chi que se vuelva a poner el vestido para poder llevarla a su casa y para que tú te vayas a dormir. Oh —añadió—, y asegúrate de llevarte un cesto para la basura para que puedas tenerlo cerca. Lo vas a necesitar.

—Está bien —dijo Chi-Chi pronunciando mal, y se puso de pie tambaleante. —Me pondré de nuevo ese trapo desaliñado. —La mujer subió las escaleras, con la gracia de una jirafa recién nacida, hacia la habitación de Bulma, donde se había cambiado horas antes.

Yamcha, aún cansado por corretear a Goten y Marron todo el día, decidió tomarse un momento para relajarse sentado en el sofá. Bulma rió tontamente y se acercó a él hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sabes —dijo—, sé que terminamos hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía eres hermoso.

Yamcha se tensó de inmediato. —Bulma… —dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella. Hasta ahí pudo llegar cuando su ex novia pego los labios a los suyos. Al hombre le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero en el momento que lo hizo, se puso de pie de un salto. Bulma chilló y se encontró con la cara pegada al sofá mientras Yamcha daba un gran paso atrás.

»Mira —dijo rápidamente, levantando las manos a la defensiva—, estaría mintiéndote si dijera que en la última década no he soñado muchas veces con regresar contigo, pero no es correcto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bulma. Su voz se oyó amortiguada por el cojín, estaba reacia a quitárselo de la cara.

—¡Porque no! —espetó Yamcha—. ¡Cuando quiera volver contigo, quiero hacerlo con la verdadera tú, no con tu versión ebria y amnésica!

Bulma puso la mala cara y se levantó tambaleando. —¿Cuál es el problema? —se quejó—. Yo te deseo, tú a mí. ¡Así que vamos a hacer algo al respecto!

Yamcha se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella y aspiró firme. —Bulma —comenzó a hablar—, está mal en tantos niveles, que ni siquiera puedo contarlos. Estás ebria, no me has deseado en años, y estoy seguro de que me olvidaste. Y Como si fuera poco, aun cuando no puedes recordarlos, y no importa cuánto odie admitir esto, hay dos personas en tu vida que irían y regresarían del infierno por ti.

Pasó un momento en silencio, y el hombre de la cicatriz se echó hacia adelante. —¿Bulma? —preguntó, mirando su rostro. Volteó los ojos, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado completamente dormida durante su discurso—. Por supuesto —murmuró—. Nunca intentes explicarle algo a una mujer borracha…

La tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su habitación, puso mala cara otra vez cuando encontró a Chi-chi inconsciente en la cama tamaño queen de ella. Había logrado ponerse de nuevo el vestido, pero aparentemente eso se había llevado lo que le restaba de consciencia. Con gentileza, dejó a la heredera en la cama. Antes de alzar su carga, no obstante, fue hacia el escritorio de Bulma para buscar un lápiz y papel. Rápidamente dejó la nota sobre la almohada, levantó a Chi-Chi y alzó vuelo en medio de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma gruñó mientras abría los ojos. —Auu —susurró, abriendo los ojos de a poco a la luz del sol que la afligía—. ¿Por qué hay angelitos azules sobrevolando mi cabeza? —Su estómago protestó violentamente y apenas pudo poner a tiempo su cara en el cesto para vomitar.

Cerca de una hora después, se sintió lo suficientemente bien para sentarse en la cama. —Nunca voy a tomar ni así de cerca otra vez —gimió. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando puso las manos sobre la almohada para apoyarse y notó que tocó algo con una de ellas—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —murmuró, levantando la hoja de papel.

Leyó la nota de su ex lentamente, algo sorprendida. En todos los años que recordaba haber estado con él, poco de lo que había hecho parecía haber sido muy razonado. Esa nota, sin embargo, parecía, en efecto, venir del corazón…

_Querida Bulma,_

_Sé que quizá no quieras oír esto, pero ya es momento de que finalmente reencamines tu vida. Todos hemos estado al pendiente y vigilándote por las últimas semanas, esperando que puedas recordar por tu cuenta. Es evidente que eso no va a pasar pronto, así que creo que es momento para que des un paso adelante. Tienes una vida increíble, Bulma, y no es justo que la pongas en espera porque te golpeaste la cabeza. Aunque puede que te guste o no, yo sé que amas la vida que tienes. Así que deja de huir de ella. Deja de pretender que los últimos años simplemente nunca pasaron. Sabes que tienes una familia, Bulma. Sé la mujer que todos conocemos. Síguelos y aférrate a ellos. Tus amigos te apoyamos, siempre, pero te hemos ayudado tanto como hemos podido. Trunks y Vegeta te llevarán por el resto del camino._

_Si quieres mejorar, y sabemos que lo deseas, ve y habla con ellos, y no los dejes ir._

_-Yamcha_

En la parte inferior de la nota estaban las coordenadas que Bulma pudo asumir eran la ubicación de su familia separada. Quedó algo atónita por lo enfático en que la carta estaba expresada, pero en el fondo, sabía que era lo correcto.

Era momento de recuperar a su familia.

* * *

Vegeta se quejó cuando abrió los ojos. —Qué demonios pasó…

—Buenos días, dormilón —saludó un Gohan muy cansado. El pobre muchacho había estado despierto toda la noche, manteniendo su vigilia para estar al pendiente de Trunks. Aunque había pasado una gran cantidad de ese tiempo leyendo y tomando notas para una clase, nunca había salido de la habitación más que para ir al baño.

El príncipe recuperó la orientación lentamente, aún algo confundido. Lo último que recordó fue desmayarse en el bosque después de pelear con Kakarotto. Parecía, no obstante, que estaba despertando, al alba, en el piso de la habitación de su hijo.—¿Cómo…?

—Mi papá te encontró —completó el adolescente, estirando su cuerpo sumamente adolorido—. Te llevó con Dendé para que te sanara y luego te trajo. Supuse que sería buena idea estar al pendiente de ti, también, como estabas inconsciente, sólo te puse una sábana y te dejé dormir aquí. —Se puso completamente de pie en un intento de recuperar el flujo sanguíneo en sus piernas—. Espero que esté bien.

—Hn —respondió Vegeta. Todavía se sentía terrible, pero estaba considerablemente más calmado que el día anterior. Sin decir nada más, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras se decidía por una manzana y algo de jugo para desayunar, un golpe suave se oyó en la puerta. _Maldición, de verdad estoy tan cansado…, _pensó, y se puso de pie. …_Que ni siquiera sentí que alguien se acercaba__…_

Abrió la puerta con rabia, listo para gritarle a quien se hubiera decidido a invadir su privacidad una vez más. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos registraron quién estaba frente a él, toda la ira en su pecho sucumbió.

—Bulma…

La heredera en la puerta jugó tímidamente con sus pies con la grama, apenas capaz de tener el coraje de mirar al príncipe a los ojos. —Ho-hola, Vegeta —dijo suavemente.

Con la mente completamente en blanco, la única palabra que logró decir Vegeta en ese momento fue:

—Hola…

Los dos estuvieron parados frente al otro por casi dos minutos antes de que Bulma finalmente hablara otra vez. —Si es mal momento, puedo regresar luego…

—No —respondió rápidamente el príncipe—. No hay nada malo con la hora.

Después de otra pausa, Bulma finalmente preguntó. —¿Puedo pasar?

Sin decir palabra, Vegeta abrió la puerta, dio un paso atrás y le permitió entrar a la casa. Su mente aún le gritaba el infierno por el que había pasado el día anterior, y una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si la mujer realmente estaba ahí o si se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

—Este lugar es bonito —dijo Bulma, echándole un vistazo a la casa—. ¿Qué modelo es, el 437 de las casa-cápsulas?

Vegeta tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y asintió en silencio. Bulma se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó en el sofá antes de unirse a él en la mesa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó finalmente. Había una pequeña parte de él que esperaba que la pesadilla finalmente hubiese terminado, pero la Bulma que lo había flechado nunca lo habría saludado tartamudeando. Si ella estaba allí para continuar la pelea, no se iba a molestar con amabilidades.

Mil ideas pasaron por la mente de Bulma ante la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Estaba allí porque se sentía obligada o porque de verdad quería recuperar su vida? ¿Estaba esperando algún tratado de paz con el príncipe temperamental o en realidad estaba intentando reiniciar una relación con alguien que todavía parecía un extraño para ella? Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas y decidió que hablaría desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿De verdad tuvimos sexo en el techo de la cocina?

* * *

En respuesta a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Vegetable lov3r: **los niños de esta historia son un amor, me reimagino esa escena, y es que yo soy de las que piensa que sí fueron cercanos de pequeños. Bulma y Vegeta son un par de pillos, y fogosos, y eso hay que presumirlo xD

**Saiyaliinna: **sí, nena. Traduciré la continuación, tomaré un descanso de unas semanas y luego la publicaré, espero, al mismo ritmo que esta.

**Nykemirs: **Gracias a ti por tu comentario. La verdad es que Gokú es un poco... especial en esta historia. Pero todo tiene un porqué y se viene reivindicación, así que no me lo odies por favor. Con respecto a los niños, como escribí arriba, me los imagino así, y creo que en la película BoG tendremos la oportunidad de verlos.

**Nebilimk:** Gracias, de verdad se aprecia, porque la verdad es que no me creo que todo sea de color rosa, tiene que tener sus altos y bajos, ningún autor por mas que se precie, puede escribir capítulos increíbles, y para mí es bueno leerlo.

**Kristy:** No creo que lleguemos a saberlo, pero de que es comprometedor lo es.

**Looveely:** Sí, nena. Y se viene pronto!

**Elephantlove:** ya ya ya, se viene el príncipe, se viene la interacción entre ellos, y la reconciliación pronto, pronto!

**Jaz:** desde que comencé a traducir sabía que les iban a encantar los niños, están de lo más IC y super adorables. Quiero peli, ya! quiero verlos jugar!

**Yukoame:** nena, muchas de las dudas del capítulo anterior se responden con este. El comportamiento de Gokú, pese a rallar en ridículo (y casi casi llegar al bashing) estará justificándose al final. Creo que te gustará, es muy lógico.

** Mia Balzac:** No me digas, en serio? pues te cuento brevemente por esta vía como fue que lo logré. Hace unos dos años una buena amiga se la pidió y ella accedió, pero luego se complicó un poco por un nuevo trabajo y no pudo hacerlo, me cedió el derecho, yo se lo comenté a Balthezarian y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Imagino que por eso no te respondió. Una gran casualidad, Mia. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Shadow245:** gracias, nena. Gracias! un besote y qué bueno que te guste!

**tiavikky: **sí, un par de semanas después de este final comienza la continuación.

**Hinatayaoi95: **en serio, tú crees? bueno, en un par de capítulos lo sabrás :D

Besos a todos los que leen!

18/09/2013


End file.
